


I Choose... Me! An Erotic Pokemon Choose Your Own Adventure

by Topicoatl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sex, Sucks dick anyway, The Elite Four (Pokemon), Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicoatl/pseuds/Topicoatl
Summary: Finally! After a year of training, camping, challenging Gym Leader and Pokemon Trainer alike, you've finally gotten your invitation to battle the Elite Four! But as always, the choices you make throughout your journey will affect how your story concludes, so choose carefully!
Kudos: 55
Collections: Interactive Fiction/Actual ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’





	1. Start

“Just a Roast Magikarp, please.” You said, smiling at the cashier and handing her a wad of PokeBucks.   
You’d need at least one meal before you got to the Indigo Plateau to challenge the Elite Four, which was something you had been working towards for the past year. You, your Arcanine, Mawile, Ditto, Magneton, Aegislash, and Gyrados were in the top percentage of Pokemon trainers who had managed to make it through all of the eight gym leaders. You had gone back home with your mother, receiving the invitation to challenge the Elite Four a month or so after you had beaten the final gym leader, a stout young man that went by the name of Jeppe. Apparently, there had been a gang leader that took over the gym, but he was quickly removed by the Pokemon League.  
Your attention was brought back to you when the clerk handed you a container with your dinner in it, and just like that, you were off. Huron Town was a large, nice place to spend a night or two and you would have loved to spend more time here, but as it was, the Elite Four were waiting for you.   
You left the store, headed down main street until you reached the pathway that led to the Indigo Plateau. It was well worn and had a ton of trainers that all wanted to battle you. None stood much of a chance though.   
The mountain that the Plateau had been carved into was towering off in the distance. With luck, it would take a day or so to arrive. The Roast Magikarp you got definitely smelled delicious, and you had to make sure that it lasted the entire trip.  
With a firm resolution, you tightened your backpack and walked until you came upon three different pathways.   
There looked to be a well maintained mountain trail, markings along trees as far as you could see. You knew it led up to the Indigo Plateau, so it definitely was a viable option, plus, you hadn’t been on a hike in a long time.   
Directly ahead of you was a dark, dreary cave. You knew it would be the quickest way to get to your destination, but there would be a lot of Pokemon in there, and who knows how dangerous that would be?  
Finally, there was a large, open field to your right. It might take a bit longer to get to the Indigo Plateau, but in terms of trainers, Pokemon, and other obstacles, it would be a cake walk.   
If you want to go along the mountain trail, proceed to Chapter Two  
If you want to take your chances in the cave, move to Chapter Four  
Finally, if the field is the most appealing option to you, go to Chapter Three


	2. Chapter 2

The mountain trail was what you decided on. Something about hiking up to your destiny only seemed fitting, and you quickly went along the path with the red markers. You hiked and hiked along the trail and were soon worn down to the point of exhaustion. After leaning up against a tree, you look over and see a small lake off in the distance. It seemed warm, inviting, almost calling out to you to come to it.  
You shook your head, looking ahead at this monster of a trail. It was a lot more than you had bargained for, but it was too late for you to turn back now. But still…   
A dip in that lake might just refresh your spirits…  
If you want to head to the lake for a quick swim, move to Chapter Five  
If braving the rest of this trail is in your decision, move to Chapter Six


	3. Chapter 3

Safety first, right?  
The field was large, surrounded by tall trees, and you could see a pathway off in the distance. With luck, it would lead up to the Indigo Plateau.   
It hadn’t rained in a while, so the ground was nice and firm as you walked to the path. A few wild Pokemon tried to challenge you, but all fell before you and your team. A light wind blew through the field, tickling your sweaty brow, but with it was also the sounds of a fight.  
You jogged over to a tree to get a better look, and to your shock, saw that there was a Serperior slowly strangling an Emolga. You felt a little bad for the poor Pokemon, but at the same time, survival of the fittest, right?  
But still… You couldn’t just… let the Serperior kill such a cute Pokemon, right?  
If you choose to help the poor little Emolga, proceed to Chapter Seven  
If not, go to Chapter Chapter Eight


	4. Chapter 4

The cave, while scary, was definitely the fastest way to the Elite Four and after months of waiting, the last thing you wanted to do was dawdle in some field or on a mountain trail. The first few steps into the cave frightened you; there were Pokemon bones that lined the path, it reeked of stagnant water and rotting meat and half of every step you took was into something squishy.  
The Geodudes were annoying as well. They looked like a rock, but as soon as you got too close, they attacked. Most were easily wiped out with a single attack from Gyrados, but those with the Sturdy ability were able to get a good hit or two in.   
After an hour or so of walking, your legs, back, and body ached. Your entire being demanded a break, why not set up your tent? Take a load off, at least for a few hours. You deserved it.  
You were about to set up your tent when a feeling arose in your chest. It told you to stop what you were doing and to go on. This cave couldn’t have been much longer, plus, you’d have to put your tent away anyway, so just go!  
If you feel like you need a break, proceed to Chapter Eleven  
If you can manage to get to the exit, go to Chapter Fourteen


	5. Chapter 5

The lake kept calling out to you, almost demanding your presence.  
Every time you wanted to continue along the trail, you stopped, your gaze immediately drawn back to its sapphire blue waters. It wouldn’t be that long of a detour, would it? Plus, you were tried, hungry, and wanted nothing more than to go for a swim.  
You slowly made your way down the mountain trail, luckily not getting injured. Every step was a bit of a challenge, but you needed to go to that lake.   
After you made your way out of a rather hard to maneuver thicket of thorn bushes, you were there. This field was…  
Awesome. There were all sorts of smaller Pokemon running around, none that would give you trouble, but besides that, it was completely devoid of human life. You walk a bit further in and sigh, setting your backpack down.   
Now, what to do?  
Swim, or set up camp?  
If you want to go swimming immediately, go to Chapter Nine  
If you could hold off swimming long enough to get your tent up, go to Chapter Ten


	6. Chapter 6

Holy shit, how long was this trail?   
You were soaked in sweat, constantly running out of breath, thirsty and hungry as all hell, and it was getting colder and colder as the sun set over the mountain. Your ankles hurt, legs felt like jelly, but you pushed on. Surely, you weren’t that far from the Elite Four?  
You sighed and sat on a rock as you caught your breath. This was ludacris; it wasn’t like you were out of shape, or anything! You had spent the last year and a half on the road to become the Pokemon Champion! Every day was something of a struggle to get through! Food wasn’t guaranteed on a daily basis, and since the gyms were located all over Kanto, you did a shit load of walking, hiking, and even bike riding when you were lucky enough to own one. It made traveling a lot easier on stretches of road, but… Well, after a few days of not being able to win Pokemon battles, you traded it for quite a bit of food, and had eaten well for the first time. You knew that it was a good trade; you and your team were starving half to death, and the bike couldn’t be used every day.  
“How long is this fucking trail…” You mumbled to yourself, putting your hands on your head. “Stupid…”   
After a long, wonderful swig of water, you got up, and started to walk again. It didn’t look like you would get to the top of the mountain tonight, and you needed to find a place to set up camp. Further along the trail would definitely have a place to camp, and you had passed by a few large, flat spots along this trail, but they were a ways away back. You would take a chance, and find something up ahead.   
After a narrow corner, you were thankful enough to find such a space. It was probably the largest area you had seen since you started your hike here, and, best of all, was decently lush with vegetation. Trees, long grass, the likes.  
You set your tent up as close to the mountain as you could. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be a lot of wind here, and as you drove the last stake into the ground, you took a deep breath. It was kind of peaceful up here, all alone. It didn’t seem like any Pokemon would choose to live up here, especially since it got cold here at night. Speaking of…  
“Go, Ditto!” You said as you threw its Pokeball.   
There was a brilliant flash of red light that made you wince and look away, but it was only for a second. The androgynious, purple blob cried its name, but then stopped and looked back at you, a goofy grin on its face.  
“Hey, bud!” You said, smiling as it handed its Pokeball back to you.  
“Ditto!” It cried, hugging your leg.  
“Y-yeah!” Laughing, you pulled it off, and held it up like you would a baby. Ditto quickly melted through your fingers, and plopped back to the ground. “Heh… Okay, can you transform into…” Hm… Scyther? Honedge? Ah! You held up your phone, a picture of Pawniard on it. “Can you transform into this?”  
Ditto looked at the picture for a split second and, almost immediately started to form into the Sharp Blade Pokemon. It only took about five seconds for the transformation to completely take place, and soon, a Pawniard was standing in front of you.  
“Ditto!” It said, smiling.  
“Alright, can you bring some firewood back here?” You commanded as you unpack the rest of your stuff.   
Ditto screamed its name, and it wasn’t long after that you heard the Pokemon chopping wood with those bladed hands. You rolled the large, green sleeping bag inside the tent and unpacked a few essentials. Mess kit. Food you had gotten while in Huron Town. Slippers.   
Before you could zip the tent completely up, you heard firewood falling to the ground a few yards away. You looked up, about to yell at that knuckleheaded Ditto, but saw that something was on him. You cried out, and grabbed his Pokeball, recalling him just as he turned and deeply slashed at whatever assailant was attacking him. It left the Pokemon with a large, bleeding gash that it clutched at, its face turning white almost instantly.  
“Shit!” You yelled, doubling back to your tent for a potion.  
You grabbed one and ran back to the Pokemon, who was just barely clinging to life. You took it in your arms, slapping its face gently to keep it awake.  
“Weav...ile…” It gasped, a fearful look on its face.  
“Yeah, yeah… Just hold on…” You said as you sprayed the potion over the wound.   
The bleeding Pokemon groaned as the wounds stitched themselves together, and was only left with a bit of bloody, gray fur. It looked up at you, and frowned. You didn’t blame it as it struggled out of your grip and you watched as it assumed what could only be described as a combat pose.  
“Weavile!” It screamed, this time with some power behind its adorable voice.  
“W-wait!” You yelped, holding your hands up. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for Ditto to attack you!”   
“Wea?” It questioned, sharpening its claws together. It still looked ready to charge.  
“Honest! It was just gathering wood for a fire!”   
The Weavile looked at you, eyes narrowed, but the murder in its eyes went away slightly. It walked over to you, picking the empty potion up in its claws, and looked at it, then back at its stomach. You watched as it tried to spray more out, but there was none left.  
“A-are you still hurt?” You ask. The Pokemon nodded. “Lemme get you another one, then!”  
“W… Weavile?”  
“Yeah! C’mon, I promise Ditto won’t come out of its Pokeball again!” You said, shrinking the Ditto’s Pokeball and putting it in your pocket.  
The Weavile narrowed its eyes, but followed you as you walked to your tent. As you dug around in your backpack for another potion, this time, a Super Potion, it looked past your shoulder and into the tent.   
“Weavile?” It asked, pointing to your sleeping bag.  
“That?” You said, following her gaze. “O-oh, I sleep in that. It’s really warm.”  
The Pokemon cocked its head to one side, and smiled. It looked at you like you were as dumb as a bag of rocks, and giggled.  
“What?” You said, gently spraying her chest with the Super Potion. “I’m not lying, honest!”   
Weavile closed its eyes and sighed as its wounds were fully healed, which made you smile. You look down between its legs, and gulp. Such a small… beautiful slit…  
“Um… um… I-I was just about to make a fire and eat. Wanna join me?” You ask, looking up at her.  
“Weavile?”  
“Yeah. Roast Magikarp.” You pulled the container out, and could see the Pokemon’s mouth watering.  
“We… Wea…” She was entranced by the food, and slowly nodded.  
“Alright, then. Let’s go get some wood.” You snapped the container shut, and put it back in your tent.  
“Weavile?”  
“For a fire, dummy. How else are we gonna get the food hot?”  
Again, the Weavile looked at you like you were the dumbest thing in the world. You didn’t know why… had she never seen fire before? She was a pretty wild looking Pokemon, so… maybe she had never left the mountain before? It was possible, but fat chance of it actually being correct.  
You gathered the firewood that Ditto dropped, and what you couldn’t carry, Weavile carried. She was a lot stronger than you thought, even after just nearly dying. Once you arranged the firewood and kindling, you took out a lighter and a firestarter. Weavile was staring at you, awestruck once the wood got a good blaze going.   
You sat down, leaning against a dead, fallen tree with an odd rune carved into its bark and watched the Pokemon as her eyes were glued to the flickering flames. She held a clawed hand out, but quickly withdrew it once it got hotter than it had ever been for her. Weavile was pretty entranced by the flames, and didn’t even notice you digging for the fish, putting it on a pan, and holding the pan close enough to the fire for it to start cooking until there was a soft sizzling noise coming from it.   
She sniffed the air, and walked over to you. Her mouth was drooling as the roast Magikarp was heated up, and it caused you to chuckle.  
“Never had hot food before?” You asked, flipping the fish. Her eyes followed it as the meal did a one eighty in the air, landing on the pan and immediately beginning to sizzle again. She shook her head. “Well, you’re definitely in for a treat.”  
Once the fish was done, you placed half of it on the plate in your mess kit, and the other half you took in the hot pan. You handed the plate to Weavile, who took it, and looked down at it. She watched you take the first bite, and when she saw that you were okay, instantly tore into her own food.  
It was quite a shock to see such a humanoid Pokemon eat like this. She must have really been hungry…  
Once the two of you were finished, she handed the plate back to you. You took it, and were just about to set it aside when she crawled in between your legs, laying on your stomach.  
“W-woah…” You said, freezing in place, dishes still in hand. “Um… Okay?”  
You set them down, and look back to the Weavile. She seemed to be comfortable as she watched the fire. You reached down and felt her head; soft… warm. Weavile looked behind at you and smiled, before turning back to the fire.  
“W… Do you want to be one of my Pokemon?” You said, a bit confused.  
“Weavile.” She said, shaking her head no.  
“So… why are we cuddling then?”  
She just shrugged, not even looking back at you. Oh well. It was getting a bit colder out, but you had gotten a good blaze going. You sighed, and took your phone out, resting your hands on her head. They were protected from the wind by her crown of red feathers and it was actually pretty cozy.  
You scrolled through web forums and searched what would make a wild Pokemon so possessive of someone, but didn’t find anything for a long time. Nothing on possessive Weaviles, but there were posts on other wild Pokemon that were. You looked up this mountain trail you were on, and mentally kicked yourself in the butt.   
According to the Pokemon League’s website, there were two trails one could hike up in lieu of going through the mountain; the quick Blue trail, and the scenic Red trail. That would definitely explain the views, but what the fuck?! It should have been abundantly more clear that there were two different trails, and what they were for!   
Once you were the League Champion, you would make sure to have that posted at the start of the trails.  
You were just about to shut your phone off and crawl into your tent when something caught your eyes; a picture of a Weavile.  
Curiosity consumed you as you clicked on it, since there was one of those Pokemon between your legs! The page led to a description of a Weavile that lived on the Red trail. Apparently, she was called, “The Red Trail Menace,” and she loved to steal food from hikers, cut down trees to block the path, and cause general havok. You wondered if this was that same Weavile, but not for long. On the page was a list of identifying marks that the Weavile dug into trees, and you had noticed one such mark on the tree you were resting against. Was this her tree?  
Maybe.  
You looked up her name, and found a couple of links to it. One was the website you were just on, the other was a post on some obscure website. You clicked on that one, and read a rather interesting story about someone who had gone on this trail, and who had an encounter with this Pokemon. Apparently, it had quite a happy ending.  
You read on and on, finding what this man was describing to be kinda… well, really hot. The more you read on, something stiff grew between your legs, but you didn’t feel it. Once you were finished with the story, you set the phone down, and Weavile immediately turned around.  
“Wea!” It said, grinning.  
“What?”  
You followed her gaze down, and gulped. It wasn’t just a stiffy; your cock pressed hard against your shorts, so hard, in fact, that you could even make out the tip, even though it was buried under fabric. Weavile reached down, running a clawed finger along your length. You softly moan, and your cock throbs a bit harder.  
“I’m… sorry?” You said, a bit confused. Did she… she wasn’t exactly grossed out by it.  
“Weavile…” She said, running a finger along your length yet again.  
“Do you… want to fuck?” You weakly asked.  
Smooth. Real smooth.  
Weavile looked at you and grinned. Such a devious little grin…  
You got to your knees and walked on them into your tent, almost giddy at the prospect of your soon to be orgasm. It had been a good nine months since you last fucked anything besides you hand and, to be honest, you had been looking for something to fuck for quite a while now. Weavile followed you into the tent, and you zipped it behind you. The fire would eventually die out, so you didn’t worry.  
She watched as you undid your belt, and slid your shorts and briefs off in one fell swoop, eyes lighting up once she saw your length. It was pretty impressive, even in the cold, you were easily eight inches in length. She looked up at you.  
“W-weavile?” She asked nervously.  
“Why don’t you come over here and suck on it? It’ll warm both of us up.” You said, sitting cross legged and leaning back on your hands.   
Weavile nodded, and crawled close to your member. She looked at it, curiously, at first, before giving it a long, cold lick up the length. You shivered at just how cold her tongue was, but the more she licked, the better it felt. Because her tongue wasn’t warm like most normal creature’s tongues were, it almost felt more textured. She picked your balls up in her clawed hand, and began to rub them as she licked you. It felt exciting whenever she pulled your foreskin down, and licked around your tip. It felt like someone running a slightly warm ice cube around there, which wasn’t as bad as you thought it would have been. Her paw also was a bit cold, but warmed up the more she cupped and rubbed the hottest part of your body. Thankfully, her hands weren’t all claw like you had thought when you first saw her; they were regular Pokemon hands, with the color scheme changing from gray to white. It might have been a bit weird if she was all claw.   
You groaned as Weavile pressed her tongue against your length, and pressed against you as she licked up your length. Once she was at your tip, she gave you a few licks, pulling your cock up and down, before putting it into her mouth and sinking down on it. Immediately, you groaned in surprise and in pleasure as she sucked on you. Her mouth felt… tingly, and almost exciting. She wasn’t able to take much of it in, and gagged on your cock a couple of times when she tried to impress you.  
You began to gently buck your hips as she sucked you off, small groans escaping your throat as her cold tongue traced around your member. Weavile took what she couldn’t consume of your member, and began to beat it off as she focused on your tip. Saliva dripped down as she sucked on your cock, leaving small snail trails of cold down your thighs and rear.   
She clamped her mouth shut, and you groaned as you felt the two little toothy nubs run down your cock. Weavile was pretty good at this, maybe that post on that website was actually real…   
Her mouth pressed all around your cock as she went up and down it, her small, cold tongue moving to cover as much space as possible. She picked up the pace as she jerked you off faster, her hands wrapped eagerly around your cock. Weavile popped it out of her mouth, hit her open mouth with it a few times, and pulled it back in, sucking hard on the tip. You began to moan a bit harder, and started to quiver.  
You were close, and she knew it.  
Just as you felt the endgame of her ministrations begin to rise in your chest, she stopped. Disappointed, you looked down at her, but your heart began to quiver a bit.  
Weavile was laying on your pillow, giving you the most bedroomy eyes you had ever seen on a Pokemon. She was rubbing her slit ever so slowly, as if trying to taunt you. You watched her for a few seconds as she rubbed her dripping slit. Weavile beckoned you with her free hand, and you obliged.  
You took your cold cock in your hand and gently rubbed it along her slit, pushing it against her softly. Weavile mewed, and laid back on the pillow, a wide smile on her face. You chuckled, and slowly worked your cock into her. Because of just how wet she was, you were easily able to slide your cock into her.   
“F-fuck!” You said, gasping at the heat.  
It was one of the hottest you had ever felt, and you had fucked fire types before. You heard Weavile giggle, and felt yourself be dragged completely into her. As you were dragged, she became more and more breathless, until she was gasping for air, your cock bulging against her stomach. You still couldn’t move; to be honest, you felt as if any movement would result in you ejaculating. With your legs quivering, you looked down at Weavile, who was blushing heavily.  
“P-... please… don’t… move…” You stammer out, taking large gulps of air as pins raced through your cock. It had never fallen asleep before, so you never even imagined how it would feel if it did. It felt so… so much better than what you ever could have imagined, though.   
“Wea…” She mewed, rubbing the bulge on her stomach.  
“Y-yeah…”  
After a minute of resting inside her warmth, you nodded. Weavile smiled, and held on to your hips as you pulled out of her. Loud sucking noises filled the tent as you pulled out, causing you to smile. You loved those noises.  
And with that, you rocketed into her pelvis, the two of you groaning in bliss as your cock pressed against her stomach again. Weavile began to want more and more, and it became hard to keep up with her lust. Each thrust into her produced another groan, and whether it was from you or her didn’t matter anymore.   
You wrapped an arm around her neck, and pulled her close as you began to hump her wet hole. Weavile wrapped her arms around your back, claws digging in as she cried out in the most blissful pain she had ever felt. Warm blood slowly ran down your back, but it didn’t matter. You were in complete euphoria as you pushed and pulled your cock out of her. You didn’t want to leave her, and your thrusts became smaller and smaller until you were barely pulling an inch out of her before ramming yourself back in.   
Weavile began to grind her hips on your member as you bunny-thrusted into her, and began to pant loudly. Her walls squeezed your cock so well, and combined with the heat, it was awesome. You let her have more of you, and pulled your cock out a bit more with each thrust, until the two of you were back at it again. Each powerful thrust into her lifted her off the sleeping bag, and made her squeal her name.   
You began to thrust harder and harder, the feeling of an orgasm quickly overtaking your body. You tried to stammer some kind of warning out, but Weavile bit your nipple, hard. The pain sent you over the edge quicker than you thought, and you began to grunt and moan as you shot your load deep into her. Weavile gasped in surprise as you pumped more and more cum into her, and quickly rode you harder. Bliss overtook you and you grabbed her ass, ramming as hard and as fast as you could as the two of you screamed in pleasure. After one more hard thrust, you stopped.  
The two of you kept panting, and you slowly thrusted in more to enjoy yourself then to derive any pleasure from it.   
“Weavile… I love you…” You proclaimed.  
“Wea…” She panted, nodding.  
You pulled out of her, and she looked down as your seed flowed out of her. She smiled, and laid back on the pillow as you collapsed next to her. You looked over, and saw that she was frowning.   
“What?” You asked, propping yourself up on an elbow.  
She pointed down to her dripping slit, and frowned again.   
“Y-yeah. I fucked you.”  
She scooped some of your cum out of her, and pointed it to you. You watched as she gave a thumbs up, but then pointed to her, and shook her head. Ohh…  
“You… didn’t get off?” You asked.  
She nodded.  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that, huh?” You said, grinning as you reached over.  
Weavile smiled as she watched your hand come closer and closer to her. You began to rub her slit, dipping a finger or two in as your thumb glanced past her button. Weavile began to moan softly as you rubbed, biting her lip and closing her eyes. You watched as she shadowed your hands with hers, and the two of you began to rub your thumb in a circular motion on her at her pace as your middle and pointer finger delved deeper and deeper into her cum filled pussy.  
She began to grind her hips on you, moaning louder and louder as you rubbed her faster. Her legs began to quiver as you put yet another finger inside of her. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, and her tooth looked close to drawing blood as it pressed into her shivering lower lip. Your pinky finger began to poke at her tight, clenched asshole, but you couldn’t find the strength to push it in as you rubbed her.   
Weavile unexpectedly began to scream, her walls clenching tightly against your fingers periodically as she was brought to an orgasm. You picked up the pace, quickly rubbing her clit as she climaxed and pushed and pulled your fingers out of her a bit harder. She began to cry from the pleasure as you rubbed, and it didn’t take long for her to start squirming under your grasp.   
Once she stopped, you pulled your hand out of her slit, and smiled down at her almost condescendingly.   
“There ‘ya go.”   
“We… We… Weavile!” She panted out, taking your hand and licking both of your juices off. Once she was done, she smiled, and intertwined her fingers with each other, looking back at you. “Weavile?”  
“I won’t capture you.” You said, laying beside her. “Only if you want.”  
Weavile looked at you for a second, and then sighed. She shook her head, and smiled.  
“Well, alright.” You said, smiling back. You were a bit disappointed, but hey, she was her own Pokemon and, even if, you already had a team of six Pokemon. “You… do you want to go to sleep together, then? The sleeping bag is warm, after all.”  
Again, there was that incredulous look. Weavile chuckled, and shook her head, but didn’t fight you as you picked her up. You set her aside, pulled your bloody shirt off, and got into the sleeping bag. The claw marks were bad, but not bad enough to warrant a trip to a hospital or anything. Weavile followed you into the sleeping bag and you wrapped an arm around the cold, wet, and somehow warm Pokemon, showing her just how wrong she was.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	7. Chapter 7

You couldn’t just let that poor Emolga just get… Eaten, could you?  
After thinking of it for a few more seconds, you realized you couldn’t. With a great shout, you ran towards the Serperior, unleashing your Arcanine. The large fiery Pokemon quickly ran past you, and pounced on Serperior.   
Confused by the attack, the Serperior dropped the Emolga, and engaged Arcanine as it was torn at by his fierce claws. The two kept battling, and you occasionally gave a command to Arcanine, and waited until they were out of harm's way.  
You dashed forwards, scooping the unconscious Pokemon up, and dodged a whipping vine from Serperior. It smashed into the ground, dirt flying up as it brought the vine back up for another attack, but as it was about to bring it back down on you, Arcanine lept in the air and grabbed it in his mouth.  
Serperior screamed in pain as the vine was ripped from its body, and Arcanine looked over at you to make sure that you were okay.   
“Go! Kill that thing!” You yell. After the words left from your mouth, and gulped in horror as another vine started to snake its way around Arcanine’s chest. Arcanine looked down, eyes wide, but there was amusement in them, not fear. Serperior tried its best to crush the Pokemon to death, but all it got from Arcanine was a low, appreciative growl from the apparent belly massage.  
Arcanine craned his neck, and grasped the vine in his mouth, and took off, the Serperior dragging behind him. You watched in a sickening amusement as Arcanine used one of his moves, Extreme Speed, to dash around the field, Serperior in tow, bouncing around on the rocks in the path.   
After what must have been the twentieth time around the field, Arcanine jogged up to you, the nearly dead Serperior dragging behind him. The vines weren’t around his stomach anymore; it had come undone during the Serperior’s ride around the field. Arcanine let the vine in his mouth drop to the ground, and looked back at his prey.   
The Serperior was barely clinging to life, yet still tried to attack Arcanine.  
“Man, if it wasn’t a feral Pokemon, I might try to catch it…” You tell the knocked out Emolga. You turn to Arcanine, who was busy playfully batting away the weak vines that Serperior still somehow managed to grow. “Kill it.”  
Arcanine looked up at you, panting and smiling, and nodded. You looked away, but heard the crunch of breaking bone, and the sickening sound that pierced flesh tends to make. It grossed you out, and when you looked back, Arcanine was licking blood from his maw. He jogged back to you, and sat on his hind legs, panting and smiling as he usually did.  
“Good boy,” You said, scratching his chest.   
You took his Pokeball out, and pressed it against him after a few more scratches, and clipped it back to your belt once he was in it. The Emolga made a weak coughing noise, and you looked back to it. The cute little Pokemon was barely clinging to life, but luckily, you were prepared. After digging around in your backpack for a minute, you pulled a Full Restore out, and sprayed the Pokemon down with it.  
Immediately, Emolga sprang back to life and coughed up a bit of blood. You smiled as you looked down at it, wiping the spittle off its chin.  
“Welcome back, buddy!” You said, rubbing its head.  
“E-emo?” It said, looking around. It spotted the dead Serperior, and immediately dove into your chest, shaking in terror as it cried its name over and over.  
“E-easy!” You said, laughing. “It’s dead, don’t worry!”  
“Emolga?”  
“Yeah! Look for yourself!”   
The Pokemon looked up at you, then at the Serperior, then back at you. The expression in its eyes was that of deification, and it melted your heart to see such a cute Pokemon looking at you like that. After a few seconds, you set it down, and got up.  
“E-emolga?” It said, looking confused.  
“I already have a team, Emolga. You’re cute, but you wouldn’t work on it.” You said, grabbing your backpack and turning to go.  
“Emolga!” It screamed. You turned, and saw the absolute terror in its eyes.  
“What? You’re a wild Pokemon, aren’t you?”  
It nodded.  
“Then go! You’re free!” You said, shooing it away.  
It looked back to the Serperior, and then at you, shaking its head. You sighed, and walked back to it, crouching down like a gym teacher would to a young kid to get a point across.   
“Look, if I capture you, you’re gonna spend the rest of your life in some dingy computer. I have a team of six, I don’t need any more Pokemon with me.” You explained, rubbing its head. The Emolga rubbed itself against your palm, sending small static charges into it playfully. “Just… Survive, little guy.”  
“Emolga!” It said, looking up.   
Aw, come on now, that wasn’t fair!  
Pokemon this cute shouldn’t be allowed to cry, it’s just… emotional terrorism. You frowned, trying to give a stern a face as possible, but took a berry from your backpack. It was an Oran Berry, which you knew Pokemon absolutely loved. The Emolga took it without complaint, and munched on it as you got back up. You began to walk away from it, wishing it good luck.  
You were going to fight the Elite Four, not Youngster Joey on Route Three. You wondered how that little shit was doing with his Rattata and Ekans… You almost laughed when you remembered the look on his face when you sent out Growlithe. Terror? Misery? Knowing that he was gonna lose made Youngster Joey definitely fight a lot less hard--  
“Emolga!”  
You yelped in surprise as you felt something wrap around your head like a hat. It scurried down your neck, and sat down on your shoulder, looking over at you.  
“What the fuck?” You said, picking it off your shoulder.   
It looked back at you with those innocent, childish eyes, and you sighed. It almost looked sad from your outburst, but as it looked at you, baby-doll eyes, Oran berry juice around its mouth, lip slightly quivering, well…  
“You can come along with me, but… I’m not catching you.” You told.... Him? You looked, and saw a very small ball sack, and a tiny, limp penis. You grimaced, and set him back on your shoulder.   
The Emolga hummed some odd tune as the two of you made your way along the pathway to the large mountain that led to the Elite Four, and made decent time. You got to the entrance of the cave and were completely exhausted. It had been a long hike, and a longer day, but at least Emolga had fallen asleep.  
You set it down, and took your backpack off. Here is where you would make camp for the night. You unpacked the tent, and it was up in a flash. Living on the roads for the past year and a half had made you an expert in camping, and you weren’t sure you’d ever want to go back to living inside four walls once the Elite Four were beaten. There was a sense of freedom you had from living on the roads that you knew you would never get if you lived in a house.   
By the time you were done thinking of why this was the case, the fire you had made was now blazing. You sat down on a log, warming up your hands when the Emolga stirred. It had gotten darker really quick and you were glad you had made a fire as soon as you set up the camp.  
“Oh hey, finally awake?” You said, smiling.  
Emolga sleepily nodded, and walked over to you. He sat on your boot, and leaned back on your leg, hands outstretched to warm on the fire. After chuckling at the sight, you picked him up, setting the confused Pokemon on your knee. He looked up at you, smiling.  
“It’s only because you’re so cute.” You said, gently pinching its yellow cheek.  
“E-emolga!” He said, blushing.  
“Yeah, whatever that means.”   
You took some food you had gotten from Huron Town; roast Magikarp served over a bed of… something green. You quickly ate your fill, and saw that Emolga was looking up at you, nearly drooling. You smiled, broke off a piece of the tender fish, and handed it to him. The Pokemon’s eyes lit up, and he grabbed it, quickly devouring it. You handed him another, and another and finally, the last piece.  
“You must be pretty hungry…” You said, chuckling as he gulped down the last of the Magikarp.   
“Emolga…” Emolga said, burping softly. He scooched back a bit further, and leaned on your stomach. It was almost impressive how fast the little Pokemon fell asleep.  
You grimaced.  
Looking down, you saw your cock outlined on your shorts. You don’t know why you had gotten one, but here it was in all its glory, pressed tightly against your legs.   
Emolga stirred a little when you picked him up, and looked up at you.  
“I need to go do something, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” You said, proceeding to crawl into the tent. "Stay here."  
“Emolga!” He said, following after you.  
“N-no, I need to be alone.” You said, picking the Pokemon up and setting him outside.  
You started to zip the tent closed, but he dashed back in. Frustrated, you pushed him back outside the tent, and started to close it.   
You came within an inch of it being closed when, somehow, Emolga dashed back into the tent.  
“Wha-... Seriously?” You said, groaning in anger. “Get out!”  
Emolga just playfully looked up at you. What didn’t he understand? The bulge on your shorts was pretty apparent…  
You unzipped the tent, nearly threw the Pokemon out of it, and quickly zipped it closed. Finally…  
Peace.  
You undid your belt and shorts, sliding them down to your ankles and kicking them off. Your erection sprung up once you pulled your briefs off, and you smiled. After finding something decent to jerk off to on your phone - PokeSluts, Volume 3 - you began to wildly stroke your length.  
It was a compilation of Pokemon either fucking their trainers, or being fucked by said trainers. The first one that popped up was an Arcanine in the process of knotting his trainer, and you skipped past it. It hit too close to home; you personally didn’t feel any attraction to your Pokemon.   
Ah, much better. This one was a Cinderace fucking a Lucario. Beautiful, simply beautiful. He had a larger cock than most you had ever seen, and the Lucario didn’t seem to have a problem taking it all inside her stretched out pussy… Fuck…  
It only got better and better as the Cinderace fucked her. The cameraman really knew what he was doing, and got some of the best angles you had ever seen from an ameture. You started to beat yourself off faster and faster, precum lining the tip of your cock as you rubbed yourself off, when the zipper to your tent opened.  
You screamed, “Occupied!”, but it didn’t matter.  
Fucking Emolga.  
The Pokemon hopped back inside your tent, eyes unexpectedly glued to your groin. You were so mad you wanted to throw something at it, but… you didn’t.  
“What. Do. You. Want?” You said through gritted teeth.  
“Emolga…” It whispered out, completely enamored.   
“Yup! Here’s my cock! Get a good ‘ol look!” You said, jiggling it in your hand. "This is why I wanted to be left alone!"  
His eyes did indeed get a good look. You turned your phone off, tossing it aside and frowned at him.  
“What?”  
It didn’t say anything, just got closer to you. You grimaced.  
He was… erect.  
Before you could react, he dashed forward, and gave your cock a long lick. It took you by surprise, and you couldn’t do anything but shutter.   
“What the fuck!?” You yelped, holding the Pokemon up like a child. “No! Bad Pokemon! Bad!”  
“Emolga!” It said, frowning.  
“You can’t do that to me! What’s wrong with you?” It gave you a look that almost screamed, “Why not?!”, and you grimaced yet again. “You’re a dude, I’m a dude. I do not roll that way.”  
“Emolga…”   
It would be just between the two of you…  
“No! No.” You said.  
“Emo…”  
Nobody would have to know…  
“No…” You gulped.  
“Emol?”  
It would be fun!  
You looked down at your throbbing member. How long had it been since you had gotten good head? Ten months? A year? You were in a pretty abnormally long dry streak, and… it’s not like he wanted you to fuck him, or anything. It would be just like a girl's mouth, only… much smaller.   
Much smaller…  
You began to softly shiver, and set the Emolga down at your groin again. He looked up, eyes wide and sparkling.  
“Okay. You can… suck me off. But it better be good.” You said, frowning.  
“Emolga!” It said energetically.  
Immediately, it dove down on your cock, and he worked his way completely down it in a matter of seconds, which was pretty impressive. Last time you measured, you were around eight inches in length… How was he even doing this? Emolga began to suck on your cock as he fondled your balls with his little hands, the pleasure he gave you was so strong it sent you on your back. His little tongue was licking in all the right places as he pulled his head up and down your enormous length, tracing every vein, every bulge, and, best of all, paying special attention to your tip.   
He pulled off your cock, coughing a bit, before sticking your throbbing tip back into his mouth. You murmured in bliss as he switched between softly chewing, and sucking your tip. He worked your foreskin up and over your cock as he did so, causing you to begin to squirm. You couldn’t even masturbate yourself better than he could.   
You placed a hand on his head, and roughly shoved your length inside him. You knew he could take it all in, and you were right; he did so without a single cough. Despite his small size, he easily could deepthroat your cock, and did so willingly. Static electricity from his head warned you when he was close to passing out, and you pulled him off of you. He would cough a bit, recover, and nod.   
That was your cue to push him back on your cock.  
You began to thrust in and out of his mouth as he sucked on it, groaning in pleasure as the electric mouse gave you some of the best head in your life. Emolga only doubled his efforts once he heard your groans. He started to rub your balls with his hand, gently tickling them as he sucked on your cock, going down to your pelvis and rubbing the underbelly of your cock with his tongue as hard as he could. Once he came up for air, he pulled your cock out of his mouth, and began to give long, hard licks along the underside of it. He traced circles around your tip, causing you to shutter.  
He pressed your cock on his face as he licked upwards, jerking you off as he did so. Small static charges were let loose as he went back down, causing you to groan louder than you ever had before. They tickled, sure, but whenever they crackled on your tip, it felt as if he was somehow licking inside of your flesh. It felt fucking phenominal.   
He continued to suck you off, but you began to pant a bit louder than normal. Emolga looked up, and saw that you were seconds away from ejaculating, and frowned. He pulled off your cock, and gave it a harsh shock.   
You screamed in fright, recoiling from both the physical, and mental shock.  
Emolga frowned, deviously smiling as you looked down at him. The look almost said, “You can cum when I want you to cum, bitch!”. You gulped, and nodded. You felt fine now; whatever storm cloud that would have been an orgasm went away. Emolga smiled, and gave you a slight lick on your tip.   
He worked down your cock again, sucking harder than he had before, tracing with his tongue harder, and rubbing your balls harder. This little electric devil was trying to get you to cum again…  
Well, if he wanted it that way, he would get it.  
You took his head in your hands, and began to impale him with it rapidly. You laughed at the gurgling, choking sounds he made as you fucked his mouth, but you didn’t care. You wouldn’t be this Pokemon’s bitch, he would be yours.  
Emolga tapped on your thighs, and you lifted him up, allowing him to get a good few breaths in him again, and shoved him back down on your cock. He let out more static electricity, and you laughed as it gently tickled your length.   
You felt close, but didn’t give this Emolga the satisfaction of ruining your orgasm again. You held your breath, hoping that it wouldn’t realize this, and quickly brought yourself close to orgasm. As you fucked his throat, you smiled.  
“Hey, Emolga… Guess… What…” You said. The Pokemon looked up just as you shot a fat rope of cum deep inside its throat.  
He instantly gagged on it, and as you yelled and shot more and more ropes into his mouth, cum spurted out of his nose and mouth. Slamming his eyes shut, Emolga let out weak whimpers and small, graceful jolts of static electricity as you pelted the insides of him with your cum. You slowly worked him up and down your cock, shuttering at the thrills he, a male, was giving you.   
Once you pulled off of him, Emolga immediately coughed up your cum, leaning on your thighs to recover. He looked up at you, cum dribbling down his chin, and smiled.  
“Emolga!” He horsley croaked out.  
Told you.  
“Yeah, alright. I’ll give you that, it was… decent head.” You grumbled. You sat up, and felt something wet on your taint. “What…?”  
You reached down and brought your wet hand back up. It was cum, and it wasn’t yours. Emolga blushed, and looked down, your eyes following it soon after. His small, oddly human looking cock was pulsing, cum dribbling out of it. To your utter disgust, you realized that he must have shot his load sometime during your blowjob.  
“Fucking…” You said, sighing and shaking your head. Emolga looked up, and you realized you couldn’t be too mad at it. “Clean it off, then.”  
Emolga’s eyes lit up, seemingly elated that you weren’t mad at it, and began to lick his cum off from under your ball sack once you leaned back. Once he was satisfied with his work, he patted your balls.  
“All clean?”  
“Emol!” It said, licking his lips.  
“G-good. Don’t do that again.” You said. “It’s just… this is just…”  
Guilt began to pull your conflicted chest apart. On one hand, that was the best head you ever had gotten. Emolga could deepthroat you when not even fully grown humans could. He didn’t complain, and actually enjoyed eating both his, and your, cum. He hadn’t asked for anything in return, either.  
On the other hand, Emolga was a dude. He had a cock. Balls. Even allowing him to suck you off like this went against everything you personally believed in.  
But…  
But he wasn’t a human. It might of been gay, definietly, but… Not in the way that mattered to you. He could be your little secret. If anyone asked, you would tell them that you found him cute, and that was true. Emolga, even as he recovered, cum leaking down his chin, was adorable. It grossed you out that he was a dude, but who knows? If it was just the two of you… well, you didn’t mind getting a few more of those blowjobs.  
“Hey, you remember when I said I didn’t want you?” You said, rustling through your bag.  
“Emolga?”  
“Well, I changed my mind. Still wanna join my team?” You held out a basic red and white Pokeball.  
Emolga looked hesitant, at first, his eyes flicking between you and the Pokeball.   
“C’mon, you’re the one that followed me! Barged into my tent!” You said, frowning.  
“Emolga!” He said, nodding in agreement. After a few seconds, he sighed, and nodded, a wide smile on his face.  
You pressed the Pokeball against his chest, and smiled once it clicked shut. One thing was for sure, the Raichu on your team could definitely spend some time in the Pokemon daycare… He was awfully underleveled, after all.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start, and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	8. Chapter 8

You couldn’t let that poor little Emolga get eaten, could you?   
You watched as the little creature struggled against the might of the Serperior, trying and failing to get a foothold. It wasn’t long after that when a wicked sounding crunch echoed around the field, the Emolga suddenly went limp. In a morbid curiosity, you decided to stay and watch.  
The Serperior wasted no time swallowing the dead Pokemon whole and slurped it down without even an afterthought. It was kind of disappointing, to be honest, but you figured that the Emolga being ripped apart wasn’t something you really wanted a memory of either.   
Oh well.  
You looked at the mountain in the distance. It seemed like this field was a good area to go through to get to the Elite Four. It was open and clear and, apparently, there were high level Pokemon here. Plenty of opportunity to train your own team up before the big battle.   
Before you took off, you relieved yourself on a tree. You had to pee for a bit now, but watching that Emolga get eaten really took you out of it. For a bit.   
Once you were done, you started towards the mountain. The Serperior was basking in the sun as it digested its meal, which was good. You definitely wanted your team to get the experience from knocking it out.  
. . .  
The only real bad part about having Seviper as a partner was just how fast he went. Zangoose could keep up, but on long treks to the pond or after a long day, it got old pretty quick. It didn’t help much that he never seemed to look back at him.  
“Hold on Sev!” Zangoose exclaimed, running over on all fours to him.   
Seviper sighed, coiling up and turning to look at his companion. He waited for the pudgey Pokemon to catch up before flicking his tongue out a couple of times. He tasted anger… Impatience… Love.  
“You need to calm down.” Seviper said, slithering in pace with Zangoose. “Why don’t you walk on all fours, like the rest of your kind does?”  
“Why don’t we rip each other to shreds, like the rest of our kind does?” Zangoose retorted, wiping the dirt off of his hands before crossing his arms. “I don’t like it. Dirt always gets in my claws.”  
“Glad we’re almost back home then.” Seviper said, shaking his head. “So slow.”  
Zangoose smiled, playfully pushing the Pokemon’s head away from him. That look Seviper gave him melted his heart, that playful, adorable little look. It was the reason the two had set their differences aside in the first place and gotten together. It hadn’t been easy and there had been a lot to work through, but compromise after compromise, the two eventually fell completely, utterly, and irrefutably in love with each other. That had been years ago, nowadays, they had been focused on the love of their lives; the little Emolga they had hatched from an egg. He was what bound the two together even more, and not a day went by where that punky little electric type didn’t remind them of that.   
The two of them walked into the meadow clearing they had taken up residence in ever since they had hatched Emolga. Zangoose looked down at Seviper, who was also looking back up. He had the same expression on his face; confusion, worry, fear.  
“E-Emolga?” Zangoose loudly called, hoping that he was just sleeping. Usually, the little electric type ran up to them whenever they got back from a trip.  
No response.   
“Emolga!” Seviper yelled, his tongue flicking out three or four times a second.   
There was an odd taste in the air…  
Fire… Charred meat… burnt ground… blood… There was not only the taste of an Arcanine in the air, but a Serperior as well. Sweat… chemicals… A human, as well.  
“What do you smell?” Zangoose quickly asked.  
“Nothing good.”  
The two spread out, but it didn’t take long for Zangoose to track down what had happened. There was a gigantic Serperior laying on the ground, large patches of charred flesh around its broken body. Seviper quickly slithered to Zangooses side and his scaled face turned pale. Together, the two walked to the Serperior.  
Zangoose nudged the Pokemon with his foot. The Serperior flinched, taking long, stuttering breaths as the two walked close to it. Once the two were in front of it, the Pokemon looked up, thankfulness in its eyes. It was saved!  
“H-hey… be careful…” He said, coughing. “There’s a trainer storming arou-”  
“Emolga. Have you seen one around here?” Zangoose asked, crouching down.  
“Y-yeah. He was my lunch.”  
“...”  
It took a few moments for what Serperior had said to register in Zangoose’s mind. Lunch?   
“What do you mean?” Seviper asked, his voice suddenly colder than Zangoose had ever heard.  
“I ate an Emolga. Sorry I beat you two to it.” Serperior said, grimacing in pain.  
Seviper looked over Serperior’s body, slithering to where a small bulge was. He looked at that bulge, blinking a couple of times before looking back to Zangoose. Seviper had never seen his partner with such a desolate, hopeless look on his face.  
“W-what? What’s wrong?” Serperior said, trying to get up.  
Zangoose instantly slashed at his face, two large canyons of flesh flying off of the Pokemon as his claws effortlessly passed through him. Serperior screamed, but Zangoose continued his assault, slashing over and over and over again with that same furious look on his face.  
After one last hard swipe, Serperior’s head was knocked off. It tumbled to the ground and landed a few feet away, an absolute bloody mess. Seviper looked back at the writhing body of the Serperior and brought his tail close to the lump. He sliced into it, cutting deep inside until he felt something poke him. With a calculated motion, Seviper opened the Pokemon’s belly and watched as the gore and viscera spewed itself onto the ground.  
And there he was.  
The love of their lives, the Pokemon the two of them had raised since he was an egg, the Pokemon who constantly reminded them of why they were together…  
Dead.  
It took a minute to process what he was looking at, the impact of what it meant shrouding itself in mystery as saliva and digestive juices dripped off of the little Emolga’s body. He… didn’t look dead.  
He just looked wet.  
Seviper nudged Emolga, flipping him over onto his chest, but the little Pokemon wasn’t breathing. He really was dead.  
Zangoose joined his partner, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as he gagged. It didn’t take long for Zangoose to relieve his stomach of its contents behind him as Seviper just stared at Emolga, his tongue flicking out every few seconds to taste the air.  
The sickly sweet taste of ruptured organs. Everything he had tasted when the two got into the field. Vomit. Finally… Wet fur.  
His child.   
But…  
There was something else as well. Seviper tasted the air again and again as Zangoose coughed up more of his lunch, what was that smell… that taste… He lifted his head a couple of feet into the air, tasting it again. The taste was down by the treeline.   
As quiet as his species was known for, Seviper slithered away towards that smell. Zangoose would need a few minutes to himself anyway and if what he was smelling was true, then Seviper would need to be alone as well.   
He made his way to the treeline and surely enough, it was. His sense of smell was never off.   
Urine.  
The grass around him was matted down, human shoe prints were all around this area, but there were two deeper ones by the tree, the tree with piss on it. They were about as old as the taste of the fur on Emolga, maybe a half hour.   
Seviper finally snapped, rearing his tail back and, with a scream of unrivaled anger, slashed the tree in half. The wood knew not to fight back and accepted its fate. After the two foot wide tree fell onto the ground with a crash, Seviper coiled tight against its trunk, splintering and crushing it with ease.   
Once there was nothing more to crush, Seviper went limp. He looked up in the air, overpowering sorrow forcing him to do nothing but groan. Because of his biology, he had never been able to cry and this was one of the few occasions in which that was all he wanted to do, but couldn’t.  
What had Emolga done to deserve this? Why hadn’t they taken him along with them to the pond? Why…  
He picked his head up in sudden realization.  
Why hadn’t the human intervened? Why had he done something, why hadn’t he saved Emolga?  
Seviper picked himself up, coiling his body close and made his way over to Zangoose. It was irresponsible to leave him alone for as long as he had. When he slithered back, his partner was kneeling over a mound of dirt. Zangoose hadn’t left the Serperior alone. He was covered in the Pokemon’s blood, bits of flesh and other such viscera scattered around the field. Seviper coiled around Zangoose’s body, resting his head on his partner’s shoulder. He had buried Emolga, that’s what the two were now staring at. That was the mound; their child.   
“Why?” Zangoose asked, looking over at him. His eyes were a darker hue of pink then they normally were.  
“...” Seviper just tasted the air. He didn’t know what to say.  
Zangoose reached up and stroked his partner's head as he looked back down on their child. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to throw this world away, but instead…  
He just rubbed Seviper’s scaly head.   
After a long time of looking and hugging, Seviper unwound himself from his lover and coiled up.  
“There was someone who could have stopped this.” He said, looking at the grave. When Zangoose didn’t say anything, he looked up. His partner was just staring at him. “I’m going to hunt him down.”  
“You won’t be alone.” Zangoose said, that icy cold voice sending a shiver through Sevipers’ cold blood.   
And with that, the two were off. Zangoose kept up with his partner as he ran on all fours, never faltering even a step behind as Seviper tasted the air for the scent of the trainer. It wasn’t too hard to pick up a good trail; he only had a thirty minute head start.  
They crossed a small stream, there was the scent. Much stronger, much closer. Seviper coiled up and dashed forward, the scent driving him crazy. Close… closer… closer…  
He weaved in between trees and over rocks until the two of them were overlooking a wide river. The river was much larger than the stream and it seemed as if the trainer couldn’t cross it. He was sitting down, watching it flow by. Seviper, again with an impressive quietness, slithered right above him. He tasted the air, tasted the trainer…  
Yes…  
This was him.  
Seviper fell on the trainer, quickly overpowering him and wrapping his arms above his head as Zangoose jumped off the cliff and onto the trainer’s thighs. With his body completely restricted, the trainer couldn’t do anything but watch.   
“You’re sure this is him?” Zangoose asked, looking over at Seviper.  
“Positive.” Seviper said, wrapping tighter around the trainer’s throat.   
Zangoose saw the fear in the trainer’s eyes and this suddenly became one of the few times he wished he could communicate with humans. His eyes were wide and his face was pale as he was slowly choked by Seviper.  
Somehow, one of his hands got free and before Zangoose could slash at it, the trainer had pulled a random Pokeball from his waist and let the Pokemon that was in it out.   
Fear raced through Zangoose’s heart until he saw what he had let out.   
It was a Ditto.  
Seviper quickly wound around his wrist, the Pokeball dropping from his hand. Ditto cried out, but didn’t make a move..  
“What… what are you doing to him?” Ditto demanded, getting a bit closer.   
“We don’t know yet.” Zangoose said, standing to his full height as he looked at the Ditto. “Your trainer watched our kid be killed and didn’t try to help. Maybe we’ll kill him.”  
“But… I can’t let you do that.” Ditto said, frowning.   
“Just leave. Your Pokeball is in the river.” Seviper said, coiling a bit tighter around the trainer’s neck.  
“And?”  
“You can go back to the wild with impunity.” Zangoose explained, crossing his arms. “Nobody can capture you if you’re already captured. Besides, do you really love this scumbag enough to die for him?”  
“D...die?” Ditto said, its entire body getting a bit pailer.  
“We’re not playing around. You fight us, I won’t hold back.” Zangoose said, claws twitching.   
Ditto gulped, looking at its trainer for a bit. It didn’t look sad, just… distraught. It took a few seconds, but to Zangoose’s relief, Ditto nodded.   
“I don’t care too much for him anyway. Just… make sure he doesn’t suffer?” Ditto asked, looking at the two.  
“No promises.” Zangoose said, turning around.  
“O-oh. Well… okay.” Ditto said, turning and leaving. It’s trainer had always been somewhat nice to them, but Ditto knew what its future held once he had finished using them; egg bearer for whatever Pokemon the trainer decided he wanted. No thank you.  
. . .  
“Can’t believe it actually left.” Seviper said, laughing. “He must really be a bad trainer.”  
“Mhmm.” Zangoose said, slashing the trainers belt. He pulled the Pokeballs carefully off of it, placing the five of them far away from his grasp. No more fuck ups.   
“How are we going to kill him?” Seviper said, a bit concerned.  
“Why does it matter?”   
“Well… m-my uh…” Seviper blushed slightly. “Slit. It-it’s over his mouth a-and…”  
“Are you kidding me?” Zangoose said, a bit livid.  
“It’s not my fault!” Seviper retorted, beginning to pant a bit heavier. “Y-you know my biology…”  
With that, Seviper couldn’t hold himself back for another second. His tip poked out of his slit, growing faster and faster until it poked against the human’s mouth. Zangoose watched as it pressed against his lips before Seviper bucked himself into his mouth. The trainer screamed out in confusion as a cock was thrust deep into him, but couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t even bite down; Seviper was wrapped around his head too tightly.  
“Dear Arceus…” Zangoose said, putting his face in a paw.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Seviper said, moaning slightly as he fucked the trainer’s mouth.   
Zangoose looked at the human. He was crying, his face was a shade of red he didn’t even knew existed and there was a lump in his shorts. Zangoose felt it and grimaced. He was getting off on this?  
He pulled his shorts and briefs down to his ankles and, sure enough, the trainer’s cock sprung up. Zangoose was a little disgusted at this, but he had to admit that… well, as much as he didn’t want to…  
It was turning him on a little.   
Seeing Seviper constrict and fuck someone other than him like that… Plus, the human did have a good looking cock, and if there was one thing Zangoose loved more than Seviper, it was a good looking dick.  
“Well, well, well…” Seviper said, grinning. “Look who judged who a little too soon?”  
Zangoose looked down between his legs and nervously smiled. His barbed, red cock was growing rather quickly as he watched the two.  
“O-okay, well… you shut up.” Zangoose said, shaking his head. “It’s not my fault you’re so fucking sexy.”  
“You know it…” Seviper said as he slowly fucked the trainer. “Go ahead. He deserves every iota of this.”  
Zangoose gulped, looking down at the trainer. He looked nervous, but all Zangoose could see was the degenerate who let his kid die. With his blood beginning to boil, Zangoose reached down to the clothing on his ankles and slashed them apart. He wasted no time pulling the trainer’s legs apart and got down on his knees as he rubbed his cock to it’s complete length. He was a painfully average Zangoose, his cock only around four inches or so, but he hoped that the trainer felt this, he hoped it hurt.   
Seviper made sure the trainer didn’t get free as Zangoose moved the trainer so that his back was on the ground. Once Zangoose was ready, he looked up at Seviper and nodded.   
Seviper slowly let go of the trainer’s shoulders.  
Zangoose murmured in pleasure as his cock slowly pushed into the human’s tight asshole. It certainly was a new feeling; Sevipers asshole was perfect for his smaller barbed member, but this human’s asshole was much tighter. It squeezed his cock as the human was slowly let down on him. Once his pelvis met the human’s squishy butt, Zangoose had a hard time moving.   
Every second he was in there his warm walls seemed to contract and almost move around on his cock, and where this human’s tight ring of muscle had been stretched out by his dick felt the best. The human would constantly squeeze his length with his ass, he started to wildly contract as Zangoose pulled his cock out. It squeezed and twitched as his barbed member pushed back deep inside of him and once Zangoose was in that rhythm, it was hard to stop.  
With a grunt, he pushed his cock deep into the man. It was tough work, especially since he had gone in without even spitting on himself. Zangoose very quickly felt the friction almost searing his cock and very quickly pulled it out. He walked over to Seviper and pulled him off of the trainer’s mouth.  
With very little thought, he rammed it inside. It was awesome not worrying about large fangs or the venom stored within hollow teeth as his cock dove deep inside this human’s mouth. The trainer’s tongue avoided Zangoose’s length as long as possible, but Zangoose did get a few good presses against the warm muscle.  
After his cock was sufficiently wet, Zangoose went back to his asshole. Seviper resumed fucking the human, hissing with pleasure each time he shoved his member inside the human’s mouth. Zangoose went back to pounding away at the tight little asshole, thanking himself for getting his shaft wet. It was much better now.   
Seviper hissed loudly with pleasure, taking great satisfaction at the fearful look in the trainer’s eyes as he rammed his cock in and out of his mouth. He wouldn’t bite him, no, he wasn’t worthy of a fate like that. Seviper loved the feeling of this mouth. He had teeth to scrape against his large shaft, and each time Seviper pushed in, the man inadvertently sucked on his length. Zangoose was good at taking him inside of his mouth, but Seviper had never gotten it in as far as this before.  
His entire body tightened around the trainer, demanding he suck harder. The trainer had no choice but to obey and Seviper began to hiss louder as his cock was wrapped inside of his mouth. That wonderfully large tongue licked every square inch of his smooth length and he couldn’t help but begin to thrust in faster and faster. Seviper looked over to Zangoose, who was pounding away at the trainer’s asshole. He seemed to be enjoying himself.  
The man suddenly bit down a lot harder than Seviper had ever felt. He recoiled in pain, but quickly constricted around his neck much harder. The teeth pressing down on his cock let go and Seviper immediately began pounding away at his prey.   
Seviper didn’t want anything like that to happen again and wanted to bring himself to an orgasm as fast as possible. He didn’t take it slowly anymore; the human didn’t deserve that. Seviper wrapped his tail around the man’s head and began to push him against his groin as he humped his mouth.   
The beginnings of an orgasm were already upon him and Seviper didn’t hold back those feelings. This man deserved it for his inaction. He tightened around his neck harder and harder as he was brought closer to shooting his load.  
Seviper let out a quiet grunt that quickly grew louder and louder as he shot his load deep into the man’s throat. Every single thrust into his mouth left another rope of his Pokecum in his stomach. As he shot his load, Seviper slowly felt himself beginning to let go of the man’s throat, but didn’t worry. He was too caught up in his orgasm to even care. Once he had shot one last rope of cum deep into the man, Seviper collapsed and took long, shuddering breaths.  
So that was it for Seviper, Zangoose saw, grinning as he saw his partner’s white, runny cum drip down the man’s chin. Seeing his partner shoot his load deep into this man made Zangoose realize just how close he was as well. He doubled his efforts, precum now mixing with the saiva on his cock as he thrusted in and out of this tight asshole. Each thrust in was accompanied with a grunt from the Pokemon, his entire body shaking from the pleasure this hole brought.   
Zangoose started to pant faster as he fucked away, seeing stars circle around him every few seconds. He knew he was close and he began to fuck a bit slower. This threw Zangoose over the edge and he let out a long, drawn out moan as the cum was pulled from his cock by the man’s twitching ass. He shot his cum deep inside of this fuck toy, grunting with each pulse of cum that flew into its warmth.   
Once he was finished, Zangoose pulled his barbed cock out of the man’s asshole, gave it a few tugs, and looked up at Seviper. The Pokemon who had been patiently watching Zangoose finish, smiled.  
“All done?” Seviper asked, a grin on his face.  
“Mhmm.” Zangoose panted. He looked over at the human. He wasn’t breathing. “Did… did you kill him?”  
“I think so.” Seviper replied, blushing a bit. “Y-you know how I get when I…”  
“So… that whole time I was fucking him, he was…”  
“Once I finished, yeah.”   
“Fucking hell dude!” Zangoose exclaimed, disgusted at himself and his partner. “You could have told me!”  
“Well, yeah, I could have. But then you wouldn’t have finished.” Seviper said, sheepishly unwrapping himself from the trainer as his cock shrunk back inside of his slit.   
“Just… fuck.” Zangoose said, shaking his head. “Fuck…”  
With a grunt, he pushed the defiled corpse of the trainer into the river. It fell down the hill and splashed into it, slowly beginning to float away. Zangoose looked back at Seviper, who was watching as well.  
“What… what now?” He asked.  
“...” Seviper just tasted the air.  
“Should we let his Pokemon go?”   
“I don’t think we should. They’ll probably kill us.” Seviper looked at the Pokeballs a bit nervously.  
“Should we throw them in the river?”  
“Oh, for the love of Arceus, let me have them!” A voice suddenly called.  
Both Pokemon turned around, ready to fight, but stopped when they saw Ditto. Zangoose stepped forward, frowning harshly.  
“Were you watching us this whole time?” Zangoose asked, frowning.  
“Yeah.” Ditto said, blushing. “It was pretty… um… Well... I liked it. Anyway, I’ll take those Pokeballs.”  
“Why should we trust you?” He asked. Before he knew it, a carbon copy of himself was standing right in front of him.   
“Because I didn’t kill you when I had the chance.” Ditto said, looking at its now long, sharp claws. It looked up and smiled. “He was about to challenge the Elite Four, ya' know? Don’t think that I’m not strong or anything.”  
“So… why did you let us…”  
“Kill him? Rape him?” Ditto asked, reverting back to its purple blob form. “Well, he was kind of a homophobic douche bag. Kind of seemed like poetic justice, plus, he always used me. Whenever he needed something chopped down, it was always, ‘Go, Ditto! Do this for me, bitch!’, then back in that fucking Pokeball. Believe me, I’m glad that moron’s dead.”  
“O...kay?” Zangoose said, nodding. He was a bit confused. “So… how do we know you just won’t release them and hunt the two of us down?”  
“You can’t.” Ditto said, shrugging. “You’ll just have to take my word for it.”  
Seviper looked up at his partner. Zangoose looked back and nodded. He didn’t exactly trust the Ditto, but it was either that or force Pokemon to live at the bottom of a river for the rest of time. He didn’t much like that idea.  
“Alright.” Zangoose said, grabbing the Pokeballs and handing them to Ditto.  
Without another word, Ditto left the two.   
Zangoose sat down against the dirt cliff and looked at the river as it flowed by. So peaceful, so calm. So unlike what had just happened. Seviper coiled around him and that was all the two did for the rest of the day; watch the river pass them by.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start, and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	9. Chapter 9

You look at the pond and realize that, more than anything else in the world right now, you wanted a swim. It had gotten pretty hot out since this morning and you were now glad that you decided against hiking on the mountain trail. After all, who would want to go for a hike when you could barely stand having your clothing on as it is?  
You set your backpack down on the ground, thinking that you’ll set up came maybe after a swim. A nice, long swim, that is. After looking around the field, you realize that it is pretty secluded. The trail that led to the mountain is quite a ways off from where the pond is, and there weren’t many Pokemon in the field with you. A couple of Pidgeys, a few Nidorans, both male and female, as well as a few others that you and Arcanine could easily eliminate if they tried to attack.   
Maybe you should let him out?  
Arcanine would definitely appreciate a swim right about now but… Well, he could swim later. He was always by your side wherever you went, and right now, you needed some alone time.   
After one more nervous look around, you sigh, and an odd feeling overcomes your chest. It’s one of both anxiety and nervous acceptance; you didn’t have a swimsuit, and certainly didn’t want to get any of your clothing wet. You would be nude, and… and swimming. That was something you had never done before.  
You take your belt off first, carefully setting it down so you don’t jostle Arcanine around too much in his Pokeball, and start to peel off the rest of your clothing. Shoes, socks, shorts, shirt…   
And there you were, standing in the middle of the field with your white briefs, shivering despite the cold. Why were you so nervous?  
One more glance around the field…  
Nobody. Just a couple of Pokemon.  
You hooked your thumbs under the waistband of the briefs, and slid them down to your ankles, kicking them off and into the pile of clothing you had made. Once you were completely nude, you shivered.  
What were you doing? Naked? Swimming…  
You worked through your anxiety as you walked to the pond, constantly checking for other people that might want a dip as well, but there was nobody. It was hard to say why you were shaking as hard as you were. It wasn’t cold, but yet… shivers and gooseflesh all up and down your body.  
The water was warmer than any you had ever felt.   
It was pleasant, and the toe that you dipped in was quickly followed by the rest of you, and once you were in, any sense of whatever you had felt quickly went away. Your groin was under the water, and somewhat obstructed from any potential voyer to see. Partially…  
This water was clearer than any you had ever seen before. You could easily see down to the bottom of it, and smiled. There was a derpy Magikarp swimming around, scavenging for food at the bottom, as well as a couple other water-dwelling Pokemon minding their own business. Luckily, all of the Pokemon that were in the lake weren’t known to be hostile to humans. Magikarp is a Magikarp, and posed literally no threat until it evolved, there were a couple of Froakies and a Buizel loitering around the shore, which somewhat surprised you, since Froakies were given as starter Pokemon to many children. On the other end of the pond, as far as you could see, was a school of Lotad, and a one or two Lombre watching over them. All and all, it was a pretty serene scene here, and you weren’t sure why nobody else was camping out here. Not that you were complaining...  
The pond was pretty big as well. Maybe about the size of your high school’s football field, so you would constantly have to be on the lookout for more hostile Pokemon as well.   
You dove under the water, and chuckled at how cool the water was compared to the cold, harsh streams that you usually bathed in. Once you came up for air, you sighed. It was awesome here.   
After a bit of swimming near the warm surface, you wondered what it was like at the bottom of the pond, and swam over to the middle. You were a decent swimmer, so it wasn’t really a challenge to get there. The water felt a lot cooler here, but it was somehow nicer than the warmer shore water. You took a deep breath, and dove down, smiling at how the sun felt on your rear before it was consumed with water.  
You opened your eyes, and started to swim down to the bottom of the lake, brushing past a few mindless Magikarp as you did so. Once you were at the bottom, you touched the soft, cold mud with both your hands, and grinned. Getting to the surface was a bit of a breeze once you launched yourself off the ground, and you broke the surface quickly.   
That was fun.  
You went down a couple more times, but took a look around before launching back upwards. There was a lot of weeds in the pond, as well as burrows for Pokemon, but you didn’t see any in them, and didn’t want to disturb them anyway. The third time you dove back down, you caught a Magikarp in your arms, and giggled as it thrashed around in your grip. You kissed it and let it go, smiling as it quickly swam away.   
After you came back up for air, you leaned on your back and closed your eyes. It was peaceful here, and you were glad to come here, even if it meant delaying the Elite Four challenge just a bit longer. Times like this were rare for you; alone, comfortable, and, what you loved most of all, naked. The weather was nice; not a cloud in the sky, and the heat from the sun contrasted almost magically with the cold of the water.   
After swimming like this for a while, you felt yourself getting… stiff?   
What? Why?  
You sat up in the water, and touched yourself. Definitely were. You groaned, and swam back to the shore, angry at yourself for having to drag yourself out of this comfortable water to take care of this, but you were also excited.  
You had never jerked off outside before.  
Once you had dragged yourself onto the sandy pond shore, you leaned back on one arm, and wrapped your other around your member. As you started to slowly beat yourself off, you began to think about all sorts of things you wanted to do to… Pokemon?  
You weren’t really attracted to them in that way, but sure. Now… What to think of… Machokes were kinda hot and you always wondered how big they were, but you didn’t roll that way. Pikachus? Maybe, but they were really small and you wouldn’t even want to think of hurting something that cute. What about the Pokemon in the pond?   
Surely, a Magikarp’s mouth would feel… really good, right? But that stupid, derpy expression… Nah. Froakie? Yeah right.   
“Damn it…” You said, somehow losing your erection as you thought about what to jerk off to. “Maybe a Ditto, and I’d go fuck myself.”  
You thought about stereotypical Pokemon Models, such as Gardevoir, or Lopunny. They were definitely adorable, but you got the feeling they were the basic bitches of the Pokemon community.   
Maybe humans then. Pokemon clearly weren’t working out, and that water gym leader… oh… what was her name? Rain? Ocean?  
Misty!  
Yeah, Misty was pretty hot in those short shorts…  
You started to jerk off again, this time not losing your erection in the slightest. It helped to imagine her more than any Pokemon, especially once you saw her in your minds eye, completely naked. Her small, flat chest, shaved cunt, beautiful, small pink nipples… You imagined Misty on her knees, mouth wrapped around your cock as you stroked yourself harder and harder, almost feeling her tongue work down you. Your mind never stayed in one place for very long, however, and you thought of her tight ass, how it would constrict around you as you rammed your cock deep inside it… How you would go balls deep inside her and shoot your load as far back as you could in her.  
You felt so close, but right as you stepped up onto that orgasmic plateau, something rose from the water. You screamed in fright, and quickly pushed yourself back further, but groaned once you saw what it was.  
It was a curious looking Mudkip, head cocked to one side as it usually did when it was investigating something. It was looking directly at your length, curiosity in its cute black eyes as it watched your length becoming flaccid again.  
“Go on! Shoo!” You said, flicking your hands towards it.  
“Mud?” It said in that adorably high pitched voice.  
“I’m… j-jerking off! Leave me alone!” You said, flicking your hands at it again.  
It cocked its head further.  
“I-... C’mon, I was so close! Go back home!” You said, frowning.   
“Mudkip!” It said, smiling and walking a bit closer to you.  
“What do you want from me?”   
“Mudkip! Kip!” What was it going on about?  
It did intrigue you though…  
You had never jerked off in front of anything besides your phone, and now… well, you had an audience. Your cock seemed to like this panic in your chest, since it quickly rose again, gently pulsing in the open air. Mudkip looked down at it, eyes growing wide, a happy expression on its face.  
“Mudkip! Mudkip!” It said, nearly jumping up and down.  
“W-what? You wanna see me…” You asked, a bit weirded out. “J-jerk off?”  
Mudkip looked at you, and didn’t say anything, just smiled. Your heart was pounding as you wrapped your hand around your cock again, and slowly started to stroke it. Okay then.  
Fuck, it was harder than you had ever felt it be, and over a Mudkip? What?  
The small Pokemon watched, almost hypnotized as you started to jerk a bit faster. It never made a move towards you, which was nice, because you didn’t think you could resist sticking your cock in its mouth if it got any closer to you. Precum slowly dribbled out of your tip and once you worked it around a bit, things became a whole lot more enjoyable.   
Mudkip was almost drooling as it watched you, but knew well enough to keep away. A shame, really. You started to imagine the things you would do with it if it just came a little closer… How warm was that mouth? How wet was she, if it was a she? Would you even be able to fit your cock in its ass? You imagined you could, but even your imaginary self had a hard time pushing into the small hole.   
Her mouth was what you focused on, since it was the most reasonable thing you would want to fuck. You imagined it slowly working down your shaft, licking everywhere as you pushed its head down, a tight hold on that fin. Once the Mudkip closed its mouth, it would suck, and suck, and suck… Its wide, wet tongue swirling all around your shaft as it worked on you.   
You shuttered, picking up the pace as you thought about it. You began to hold your breath as you jerked off, which you knew always helped to bring you to an orgasm. And you were right.   
After a few gasping moans, you felt cum rocket out of your cock as you wildly jerked off. Mudkip recoiled as it was pelted in the face with your seed, but you only kept it up. This is what the little beast wanted, correct? Once three more solid ropes of cum landed on the Pokemon’s face, that was it for you.  
As you gasped for air, you watched as the Mudkip licked away the cum, and you started to feel bad. The Pokemon was blushing like something you had never seen before, and almost looked embarrassed. It looked up to you, its adorable eyes tearing up.  
“Mudkip!” It said softly, wiping the cum it missed off with a paw.  
“Hey, I told you what I was doing, and you didn’t exactly go away.” You said, frowning. But those baby-doll eyes… They melted your heart. Maybe… Maybe it wanted you to fuck it?  
It made sense, since it came up to you, not the other way around, and… and when you shot your load onto it instead of into it, maybe it was… disappointed?  
“Do you want me to… um…” How would you put this? “Relieve you?”  
The Mudkip cocked its head to one side and looked up, wondering what you meant. Your heart began to beat a bit faster once you picked the Mudkip up. It struggled in your grasp, but you sushed it, and it stopped moving.  
You held the Pokemon under its front legs and didn’t gain anything from it besides glancing at its small slit. The Mudkip looked down at you, worried, and kicked its hind legs again. You laid the Pokemon down on its back, and rested a firm, but gentle, hand on its belly so it wouldn’t move.   
“Don’t… struggle, okay?” You said, looking up. Damn, that sounded really rapey.   
“Mudkip! Mud! Mudkip!” It protested, doing literally exactly the opposite.  
You felt a little disheartened, and was about to let it go, but you wanted to know at least if it was a boy or a girl. After pushing on its slit, your finger slid in, and was enveloped by the tight warmth that was… Her slit.  
You didn’t feel anything poking at you, and the more you rubbed around, the more she stopped struggling. Looking up, you saw that she was blushing more, but didn’t seem to want to leave. You kept moving your finger around in her slit, pushing it down before you felt her tense up and cry out. It was a bit disheartening to only be able to insert your finger half way into her, since it meant that, if you decided to capture her, the only real thing she could do to you was suck you off.  
You pulled your finger out of her, and looked down.  
“If you wanna go, I won’t hold you.” You said, smiling when she looked up at you. “But if you want… I’ll make you feel really good.”  
You didn’t know if she understood what you had said at all, but she did look away. You smiled, and looked down. She bucked her hips a bit, as if it were a command to get going, and who were you to deny her any further?  
You picked her up and brought her to a raised embankment of dirt, and laid her down. Mudkip looked over at you, but quickly looked away. Was she still embarrassed? Oh well.   
You knelt, and spread her legs wide open, and gave her slit a small lick. Mudkip immediately tensed up, her legs slamming shut. Looking over, you see that she's grimacing, and almost shivering.  
“You better get used to that,” You said, prying her legs open.   
Mudkip groaned her name loudly as you went back for another lick, and it was honestly a struggle to keep her legs open as your tongue explored this Pokemon. You started to lick her slit a bit faster, being careful to avoid her clit as you dipped your tongue in and out of her. Didn’t want to make her too excited just yet.   
She began to pant as you followed your tongue with your pinky finger, slowly beginning to push it in and out. Her front legs started to quiver as you ate her out, and you felt her whole body trembling once you started to give light, little licks on that small little button at the top of her slit. Mudkip was completely at your mercy right now, you realized.   
Her hind legs clamped down on your head, and she started to rub herself on your mouth the longer you ate her out. You began to suck on her clit as she moaned her name over and over again, and could feel from the way she was bucking her hips onto your tongue that she was close.  
Your ring finger joined your pinky inside her slit which made Mudkip scream louder than you had ever heard a Pokemon scream before. You were about to pull them out when the grip on your head squeezed you harder, and could do nothing as Mudkip started to buck on your fingers. Nothing, that is, besides suck on her.   
She began to pant faster and faster as she squirmed on the embankment, and you could feel her front legs fly to your head, pushing it down even more. Mudkip yelped her name loudly before slamming your face into her groin and, realizing that she was about to cum, sucked and licked her harder than you thought you should.  
She screamed her name as her slit squeezed your fingers, tightening so hard that it actually felt painful. The Pokemon threw her head back as she had her first orgasm, moaning softly as this new, unknown pleasure washed through her body. Once that fleeting moment went away, Mudkip released you, but you smiled, and gave her another lick.  
If this Pokemon thought you were done with her, she had another thing coming. The Elite Four could wait a day. Or two.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start, and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	10. Chapter 10

You’d have all day to swim, you figured.  
Why not set up your tent now, maybe get a fire going and eat some food? Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.   
You got your tent out of the bag and didn’t face many problems while you set it up. Setting up this two person tent had been something you’d been doing for the past year, so it was up in no time.   
After you had gathered more firewood than you thought you’d need, you went to the lake and finally got a good look at it. Crystal clear, such a lovely shade of blue as well. You could see to the bottom of it, as well as all of the Pokemon swimming around in it, even spotting a shy little Mudkip dash around on the lake bed.   
You dipped a hand into the water and smiled; it was much warmer than it looked, and there was no way that you weren’t going for a dip now. While you were setting up your tent and gathering wood, you had been looking around for anyone that might want to camp with you. Luckily, however, there wasn’t a single soul who had walked to this pond, so stripping completely naked to swim wasn’t something you worried about. You had to admit that swimming nude was a completely new experience for you and you enjoyed every second of it.   
Swimming like this was almost… freeing. You didn’t have to worry about scratchy, tight swimsuits, didn’t have to worry about people spying your bulge and best of all, once you were done, there wasn’t anything besides your body that you needed to dry off!  
It was great.  
. . .  
You didn’t know how long you swam around for, but eventually, the sky slowly started to get more and more golden as the sun set over the tree line. It was time to get out, you guessed. The water was still warm and very inviting, but that might change as soon as the sun wasn’t warming it up. Plus, you were pretty starving.   
A cool wind quickly shrank your manhood as you took your bundle of clothing back to your tent and you couldn’t dry off fast enough. Once you were dry, you decided to only throw on a sleeveless shirt and your briefs. It wasn’t like anyone was around here anyway, so why not be a little lazy?   
You got a good fire going pretty quickly and began to reheat the roast Magikarp you had bought from Huron Town this morning. The pan from your mess kit was soon sizzling away, but your attention was more on the sunset. Gold had turned into all shades of vibrant red, orange, purple, and yellow. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, and it was days like this that made you thankful you were a Pokemon Trainer.   
Once the fish had been reheated to perfection, you dug in as you watched some videos on your phone. Nothing too interesting, just more of the same, but that was okay. There wasn’t anything wrong with watching the same video three or four times in a week, was there?   
The Magikarp had been completely consumed in a matter of minutes. It was so friggin good, and you couldn’t wait until you could go back to Huron Town to get more. Just had to beat the Elite Four, then you’d be all set. Your life would be awesome once you finished this journey; prize money, a somewhat stable job as the Champion, even a place to live until you were dethroned as Champion. But you had no plans for that. None at all.  
You sighed, opening up a social media app and began to scroll through it. Nothing really important or fun was happening, just more of the same. Even once you switched to your NSFW account, it was still just… boring.  
You were about to go to bed when there was a rustling in the grass. Wild Pokemon? At this time at night?  
With an impatience that was known to campers in this world, you took a Pokeball from your belt. It was your Arcanine, the beast that had been with you since you started this journey, and you were about to release him when the two Pokemon who had been stalking you walked out of the grass.  
You instantly ‘aw’d,’ placing the Pokeball back on your clothing.  
The first one was a confident looking Plusle, a Minun almost hiding behind her back. Shy, huh? You smiled at them as you took some PokeKibble out of your bag, which caused the Minun to come out of hiding a bit.  
“You two hungry?” You asked, scooping a handful of PokeKibble out of the bag.  
“Mi!” Minun squeaked, running over to you and jumping up and down by your leg.  
Plusle was more restricted, but as you fed the Minun, that determination to look cool slowly dwindled away and very soon, she was jumping up and down just like the Minun was. You giggled at the two and lowered your hand, the two Pokemon instantly diving towards it. They quickly nibbled away at their handfuls of food as you watched, absolutely enamored with just how cute they were.  
You had wanted a Plusle and Minun more than anything else when you were a kid. Ever since you had seen them on TV, something about them just made your heart melt. Whether it was just the fact that they were one of the most adorable species of Pokemon out there, or that they just worked so well as a couple, every time you had seen a pair in the possession of someone, you had always been drawn to them.   
And now, here were two of them, eating out of your hand.  
So cute.  
After they ate their fill, something amazing happened. The Plusle was first; she climbed up onto your lap and laid against your chest. As she began to snuggle against you, the Minun quickly joined her and you could almost feel your entire body melt from how adorable this was. You couldn’t resist running your hand through their soft fur, softly squealing at the adorable little coos they made when you scratched behind their ears, it was all just way too much for your heart to handle.   
If you died right now, you wouldn’t have cared; this was the best moment of your life. It didn’t matter that your knees and back ached from sitting like this, you didn’t even feel it.   
You closed your eyes and sighed, pulling the two Pokemon into a hug.   
Once you were done with a hug you had wanted to have since you were a kid, you sat back with them, looking at the fire as it licked the burning wood. It crackled and popped away, the smoke luckily being blown away from the three of you.  
Suddenly, something pressed against your briefs. You stammered something out as you looked down and saw that both Plusle and Minun were looking directly at your bulge. Plusle had apparently been the one to touch it, because she bravely touched it again, her arm giving it a curious prod. Minun looked up at you, nervousness and fear in his eyes, but he touched it as well as you stared, awestruck at the two. It took a minute for you to regain your senses, and you quickly pulled the two off of you.  
“N-no!” You said, scowling. “Bad… bad Pokemon.”  
“Plus!” Plusle said, pointing to your groin.  
“That’s nothing for Pokemon.” You said, trying to cover yourself with your sleeveless shirt, a fierce blush painting your face red.  
“Minun!” Minun whined, resting his head on his arms, your crossed leg acting as support for him. Plusle quickly joined him on your other leg, and both stared up at you, those cute black eyes melting through your defenses.  
“C’mon guys…” You nervously stammered out.   
The two kept whining their names, their eyes pleading with you.  
“Y…” You gulped. “You two really want to…”  
They both nodded quickly.   
“Really wanna see me?”  
Again, vicious nods.  
“Are… you sure?”  
Plusle, ever the daring soul, reached over and grabbed the elastic on your briefs. She tried to tug it down, but didn’t get too far. You gulped and nodded, moving the two Pokemon away from your legs. After that, your briefs were slid down to your ankles, and you took them off, quickly throwing them inside of the tent, and your sleeveless shirt was soon to follow.  
With your groin completely free and out in the open, it didn’t take long for the two Pokemon to dash in between your spread legs to get a better look. You gulped as the two playfully talked to each other, touching your slowly hardening length before laughing and pulling their hands away. It seemed like they were just playing with it, but even as they touched and pulled away, it was more than you had ever wanted from them.  
Minun reached over to your length, wrapping his arms around it and pulled your foreskin down, revealing your twitching tip. He giggled, and your mind exploded as he gave it a small lick.   
Normally, you would find something like this to be repugnant, but with Minun, you didn’t much care that he was a male. In fact, his little throbbing cock was just as adorable as the rest of him.   
He kept giving you small licks to the underneath of your tip, his little tongue slowly dragging upwards left small wet marks along your dry skin. Every time he went up to your tip, your body got goosebumps. He seemed so focused on licking you that, when Plusle pushed his head away from you, he jumped in fear.   
You let out a groan twice as high pitched as you had ever heard before as Plusle gently led your cock into her small mouth. She couldn’t take more than an inch below your tip inside of her, but to you, it was more than enough. As she sucked on you, Minun started to lick from the bottom of your cock up to where Plusle was. You covered your face with a hand as you panted, each lick sending you spiraling into another dimension.   
Was this even happening?   
You looked down, shuttering in joy when Plusle locked her eyes with yours. Minun’s own were closed as he worked his tongue up and down your rod, his tongue leaving small, electrified trails of saliva. Plusle suckled your tip close, her tongue circling and moving all around your tender flesh. You wanted to put your hand on her head, but you dare not hurt these adorable little cock suckers.   
With a grunt of her name, Plusle pulled off of your length. She tapped on Minun, who looked up at her. She pointed to your tip, and Minun quickly licked up to it before stuffing his mouth. His mouth seemed a lot tighter than Plusles own and he licked a lot faster, but he couldn’t take as much in as Plusle could. Plusle went to work on your ball sack, sucking in one nut at a time, licking it as it was in her mouth, and spat it out before moving on to the next one. Her arms went up to your length, and she began to rub the underbelly of your cock as you moaned their names over and over again. She gave your balls a few more sucks before moving downwards. Her tongue traced under your ball sack as it sagged on her face.   
The look she gave you made you feel special as she licked around. Minun had been slowly trying to take more of you in with each suck, his eyes tightly screwed shut as he worked up the courage. He took a few quick deep breaths, causing you to scream in delight as he worked close to having half of your cock inside of him. It was about four times what this Pokemon had been able to take in at first, and now that he was this deep, he almost seemed blissful. You saw his eyes open and lazily look up at you. He looked like he would be fine dying here, on your cock.  
His tongue wiggled around the bottom of your length as he sucked back up it, but not too far before he worked down some more. Where was this enthusiasm with Plusle? Minun might have been a male, but he was the best little cock sucker you’d ever been with. Each time he worked down your length, he tried to go a bit further down. It was only mere fractions of an inch at first, but as he continued his ministrations, he was able to suck further and further down until you could see the bulging outline of your cock deep inside of his throat. You wanted to tell him not to hurt himself, but quite frankly, he was working so hard that it left you speechless.   
Plusle looked up and you heard her shout her name a couple of times. Minun didn’t look down, let alone open his eyes. She quickly got up, pulling Minun off of your cock. The Pokemon resisted once he was off, trying to fight her off to get back to you. She shoved his head down to your ball sack and quickly took your length into her mouth, carefully watching Minun. The blue Pokemon tried to fight her, but eventually gave up, and resigned himself to licking your balls.   
You wondered why she had pulled him off, but with no way of talking to them, you quickly shrugged it off. Plusle was sucking your tip pretty hard now, but it wasn’t painful. In fact, it only made the feeling of her tongue feel better than it ever had before as she worked on your cock. Every few seconds or so, you’d shiver as Minun ran his tongue back up your length, swirling his wet organ in circles as he went back down. He pressed his face against your length as he licked, hugging it close to his tongue as he went up and down your length.  
He tapped Plusle on the shoulder and she looked down, a questioning look on her face. Minun said his name a couple of times and she pulled off of your tip, quickly nodding, a broad smile on her face. You shuttered as the two hugged your cock in between them, each taking small licks on your tip.  
They definitely wanted you to cum, and it was working.  
The pressure of having your cock squeezed in between two bodies, as well as having two hot, small, wet tongues lick everywhere on your tip was a lot to handle. You felt as Minun rubbed his cock against yours, Plusle following suit and rubbing you with her wet slit. It felt so fucking good…  
You began to pant a bit harder, gritting your teeth and scrunching your eyes shut as their soft licks left you feeling dizzy. Every few seconds or so, one of the two Pokemon would stick your tip in their mouth, giving it a small suck before going back to licking. You never knew when this would happen, which was exciting.   
Their tongues quickly brought a tingling sensation in your cock and every time they went down to lick, you wanted them to be faster and faster. You knew two things; one, you were close. Two, you wanted these Pokemon cock suckers to feel your cum hitting them.  
With a grunt, you pulled the two off and knelt down, immediately beginning to jerk off wildly. Plusle and Minun began to cheer you on, sometimes hopping close to your length and giving a small lick before jumping backwards.  
You began to shoot your cum as you screamed, two ropes for Plusle, two for Minun, another two for Plusle. You continued to pelt them with your cum, the two of them eagerly sucking and licking it up as they continued their cheers. An orgasm had never felt this good before, and the very few times you opened your eyes during it, you found it hard to believe that you were still shooting this much cum onto them.   
An empty feeling soon filled your head, you felt like you were about to pass out. You took a deep, shaky breath, and stopped jerking yourself off. The two Pokemon instantly rushed back to your cock, licking and sucking more and more cum out of your twitching, throbbing length.  
You watched them work, panting harder than you ever had before. Once your cock was completely cleaned off, Minun watched as Plusle cleaned it off of her fur as well. You noticed that he was looking at her groin, his small cock twitching. Every few seconds, Plusle would look up at him and he would quickly look away, a slight blush on his face. As she was finishing up, Minun began to clean himself off. Somehow, he finished before Plusle did, and spent the time looking at her nervously.   
You picked him up, cradling him in your arms. He looked up at you, a bit shocked.  
“You look like you want to fuck her.” You said, grinning.  
“Mi...Minun…” He squeaked out, looking over your arms at Plusle as she finished up.  
“Why not ask her?” You ask.  
“M...Minun…” Minun flicked his small member, blushing heavily.   
“You don’t think you’re big enough for her?” He nods. Then, “Well why not ask anyway? You don’t need to have a dick as big as mine to please someone.”  
Minun hesitantly looked over at Plusle, who was leaning against your leg. To your surprise, she was rubbing herself off. Minun moaned, looking at her, and his hands went down to his cock.  
“Hey, none of that!” You said, pushing his hands away from himself.  
“Mi?” He said, looking up.  
“Go ask her.” You said, placing him down.  
Plusle looked up at Minun, but didn’t stop rubbing herself. Minun stammered his name out a couple of times, blushing and looking anywhere but at Plusle’s groin. Plusle murmured her name, and rose. You watched as she gave herself one last rub and brought her hand over to Minun. The blue Pokemon blushed heavily, but took a deep sniff. He let out a squeaky murmur, his small cock quickly twitching and looked up at Plusle.   
Plusle blushed, leaning over and giving him a small kiss on his cheek. You smile, taking out your phone and focusing it on these love birds. This was something you personally wanted for later on.   
Minun squeaked at first, his face turning an even deeper shade of red, but kiss after kiss, Plusle slowly wore him down until that was all the two were doing. Your favorite Pokemon just making out. Minun pulled Plusle into a hug, his member throbbing against her belly. Plusle fell on him and you laughed as Minun yelped, their bodies colliding into the ground a second later.  
You trained the camera onto their groin as Plusle slid Minun’s cock deep inside of her, sitting up on him and beginning to ride his length like there was no tomorrow. Minun groaned in bliss, his arms wrapping around Plusle’s waist as she pulled his walls up and down on his cock. Minun let out adorable little grunts each time he was pushed deeper inside of Plusle. You pushed aside Plusle’s tail as you focused on her slit being pushed apart by Minun.  
Minun began to hump into Plusle, small sparks flying from his cheeks with each push. His little cock pushed deeper, faster, and harder into Plusle until she couldn’t do anything but moan. With a grunt, Minun flipped over, and the Plusle began to scream as his cock rammed inside of her. It was violent, fast, and so fucking hot.  
You were glad that you got your camera out when you did.  
The small, cream colored ball sack wildly smacked into Plusle’s asshole with each thrust, giving off a small smacking sound as fur hit fur. Each time his cock drove inside of her, Plusle screamed louder and louder, hugging her partner as he fucked her. You watched in utter fascination as Plusle began to moan her name repeatedly, her slit contracting hard around Minun’s cock. The little blue Pokemon was also screaming his name, his balls clenching and sagging multiple times.  
These two little Pokemon were having their orgasms at the same time, and you had caught it on camera. Minun didn’t stop thrusting, giving small bunny thrusts as he shot his load deep into her. Plusle hugged him tighter and tighter to her until they both finally collapsed on each other, completely exhausted. Minun fell off of her and you made sure to get his cum leaking out of her quivering slit on camera. Every few seconds or so, Minun’s cock twitched, cum leaking out of it.   
The two were panting like nothing you had ever seen before, their stomachs rapidly rising and falling as they looked at each other. You ended the video with them kissing, and sat back. Absolutely amazing.  
“Plu...Plu...sle…” Plusle panted out, looking at Minun.  
Minun panted his name as well, and the two stayed together until their breathing slowly died down and went back to normal. They sat up together and hugged each other, before dashing into you and giving you hugs as well. You couldn’t resist wrapping your arms around the two Pokemon as they murmured their names into your belly.  
“You two are so fucking cute.” You said, scratching their heads. “I wish I could keep the two of you.”  
“Plusle?”  
“Minun!”  
“I know, I know.” You said, a bit downtrodden. “But I’m challenging the Elite Four, as well as the Champion later on this week. The two of you are cute, but not too useful in a one on one battle.”  
They seemed as if they were going to cry, which made you hug them close. That was the last thing you ever wanted to see.  
“Tell you two what; once I’m the Champion, I’ll come back to this pond. If you still want to be with me, meet me here, okay?” You said, putting the two on your legs. Both of them nodded and hugged you one last time.  
You watched as they got up, giving you one last adorable smile. Minun took Plusle’s hand in his, and the two walked off into the night together. You sighed, looking up at the stars. What a fucking evening.  
You put the fire out and crawled into your tent, taking your clothing with you. Before you went to bed, you opened the video and gave it a watch. It instantly gave you an erection, and needless to say, you didn’t get much sleep that night.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start, and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	11. Chapter 11

There wouldn’t be much harm in just a little break, right?   
You found a decent spot to set up your tent, quickly getting it up. This was something you’d been doing for the past year or so, which meant that you knew how to set it up pretty quick. Once finished, you sit down on a rock, thankfully, it wasn’t a Geodude. You were about to take your Roast Magikarp out and eat it when a menacing growl comes from down the cave. You look over, blood draining from your body as a large, amped Toxtricity walks towards you.  
It doesn’t look happy that you’ve intruded on its turf, instantly smashing into you. You cry out in pain over and over again as the Pokemon continues this assault, and, for a brief second, you thought you heard something in the general direction that the Toxtricity came from.  
If you were just hearing things, go to Chapter Twelve  
If you knew that something really was there, move on to Chapter Thirteen


	12. Chapter 12

No, you were just hearing things, unfortunately. The Toxtricity punched you again before she jumped on you, bringing you down to the ground before you even knew what was happening. You cry out in pain as you smash down on the rough cave floor, wondering what you had done to deserve this. The Pokemon looked down at you once you opened your eyes, grinning deviously. She held your hands above your head at the wrists and you were surprised when you felt her begin to grind on your crotch. You looked at her in confusion and were rewarded with a long lick across your face. It left you feeling all tingly, only adding to your confusion. One thing you weren’t confused about, however, was that you were getting hard. It was painfully apparent to you that this Pokemon wanted something from you.   
She let go of your hands and moved down to your legs. You took the opportunity to rub your aching wrists; she had held you way too tight, but before you could even touch them, a fierce shock came from the bottom of your legs and arced through your body. You screamed in pain as the Toxtricity raced back up your chest, slamming your wrists back on the ground and bellowing her name menacingly. You took the hint and when she went back down to your legs, you kept your hands above your head.  
You couldn’t do anything but watch as the Toxtricity unbuckled your belt and unbuttoned your shorts. She slid them down to your ankles, opening your legs and licking her lips as she saw your bulge. She reached out, giving it a prod and smiled when it began to twitch. The yellow, electric frill that ran down its body began to shimmer and move a bit quicker as she groped you. That lump in your throat started to grow more and more as she pressed and felt every little area that was covered by your briefs. Your bulge pressed tighter and tighter against your underwear and, surprisingly, you found yourself wishing that you weren’t as well endowed as you were at this very moment.  
Maybe she would have left you well enough alone.  
And then, in one swift movement, your briefs joined your shorts and you were completely exposed to her. Toxtricity grabbed your length by the base and grinned as she began to jerk your member off. You began to grow harder as she continued and you had to say that, even though this was technically rape…  
You didn’t mind it as much as you thought you would.  
Once your cock had grown as hard as possible, Toxtricity grinned again and made her way up your legs. You watched her as she positioned herself above your twitching member, and gulped. Her flesh met yours and you couldn’t help the whine that came from your throat. She looked over at you, giving you that, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ look that every Toxtricity seemed to always be giving before plunged down on your length.  
Another whine of pleasure and odd pain rose from your chest as Toxtricity impaled herself on your cock and without thinking, you covered your mouth with a hand. She looked down at you just as you realized your mistake, but she nodded and placed her own hand on yours, pushing it down. You guessed that she didn’t want you to make much noise, but that was impossible!  
Every second you were inside of her was one of such magnificent, glorious pleasure that you were surprised you hadn’t yet shot your load into her. Toxtricity was extremely tight, wet, warm, all those good things you loved feeling, but something set her apart from all others; the tingling sensation her walls constantly rubbed into your cock. It was slightly painful, but the more she moved up and down on your length, the more that pain turned into a wild kick of joy. It tickled you in just the right way.  
Toxtricity began to ride you, flicking the nodes on her chest every now and again. You began to cry out louder and louder until the caves were reverberating with the sound of you, but it didn’t last long. She pulled off of you and touched your chest, giving you a harsh shock to shut you up. Before you could even recover, she grabbed the base of your cock again and roughly began to fuck you.   
You bit down on your tongue as you were ridden like a Rapidash, trying to keep any sounds below a grunt completely silent. Toxtricity began to moan a bit more now that you were silent, sliding on and off your cock with ease. You tried to enjoy her warmth, her tightness as much as you could, but that tingling feeling in, around, and on your groin never went away. It was as if someone was constantly enveloping your cock with one of those prank packages of gum that, when pulled, would deliver a jolt to the prankee.   
It took a long time, but eventually, you got used to it. Toxtricity began to moan louder and slowed down a bit. You decided to take a bit of initiative and placed your hands on her waist, but she immediately growled her name. You quickly moved your hands back above your head as she looked at you menacingly.   
She began to jump on your groin again, this time a lot harder and a lot faster. You cried out in bliss as her tight, warm slit constantly ran up and down your cock and you had to put a knuckle in your mouth and bite down, just in case she decided to shock you again. Toxtricity’s hand moved down to her groin, immediately beginning to rub herself in small, quick circles around her clit as she bumped her pelvis against yours. Each little rub made her moan louder and louder and with her other hand, she began to fiercely strum those organs on her chest. The cave was filled with the sounds of a guitar, somehow, as well as her moans and you couldn’t help but chuckle through your own whimpering moans. It was such an odd combination of sounds.  
Toxtricity fell down on you and stayed there as she began to pant quicker than she ever had, her rubs becoming almost a blur as she bit her lip. She slowly began to grind on your cock, rubbing the small bulge it left on her stomach. You twitched, beginning to moan. Somehow, you were brought to an orgasm by this Pokemon.  
You were just about to begin to shoot your load into her when a powerful jolt of electricity racked your body, causing you to scream in pain as the most horrible feeling that ever dug its sharp, electrifying, barbed claws ran through your groin. To top it all off, Toxtricity gave you a hard punch on the chest, knocking the air out of you as you tried to recover from the shock.  
She began to ride you again as you gasped for air, the remnants of the electricity leaving your body through your cock, seemingly going back into her. You wanted to demand answers from the Pokemon, but that sly, devious grin that was on her face was all you needed to know.  
She cared if you received any pleasure from this. It was why those warm, wet, tight walls were also seemingly electrified, it was why she wouldn’t let you fuck her, and it was why she wouldn’t let you cum; she was doing this for herself, not for you. You were her very own personal fuck toy.  
And toys didn’t get the option of having an orgasm.  
Toxtricity slammed down on your cock, growling loudly as she trembled on you. Her walls constricted around you tighter than ever before and she rubbed harder as she brought herself to an orgasm with the help of her new toy. You kept your hands up by your head, not wanting your master to have her orgasm ruined by any movement from you. As she was going through with it, Toxtricity began to gently strum herself, moaning along with the rhythm.   
When she was done, she looked up at you and you saw complete disinterest in those eyes. She gave you a small shock just for shits and giggles before hopping off of you. Your twitching, shuttering cock fell to your chest with a wet splat, but you didn’t move to relieve yourself. Toxtricity walked away from you, back into the cave without even another glance to you.  
You sat up, rubbing your head as you watched her go. What was that all about?   
You were just about to slide up your shorts when you heard the pitter pattering of feet. It was the same noise you had heard when Toxtricity first approached you and after a second or two, you could see the same Pokemon dragging another one to you. This Toxtricity was a low key form of its species and, true to its name, looked completely disinterested in you.   
The amped Toxtricity growled at you, which caused you to lay back down, hands above your head. Last thing you wanted was for her to shock you again. She seemed pleased with your obedience.   
The two Pokemon began to growl amongst themselves, strumming their chest and motioning with their hands as to your fate. Not before long, the low key Toxtricity sighed, looked over to you, back to the amped one, then sighed again. It shrugged and walked over to you.   
You watched in horror and fright as he pulled at his crotch, his flaccid cock becoming larger and larger as he looked you over. You didn’t know how you missed it, but you did. This low key Toxtricity was a male and his gaze was quite hungry.  
Before you could do anything, the amped Toxtricity rolled you over and arched your back, pushing your ass up towards what must have been her mate. You balled your fists up on a rock as you felt his cock pressed up against your ass, rubbing around and getting a feel for you. You felt him push a bit harder on you, his tip entering your virgin asshole when he stopped. You looked back, your heart sinking when another low key Toxtricity was dragged towards you by the amped one. It was also a male, already stiff.  
You groaned as the first Toxtricity pressed into your asshole, his hands resting on your waist as he began to guide his length into you. Why wouldn’t he even spit on his cock beforehand?   
The fact that you were a toy was apparent, but c’mon!  
After your pelvises met, the other Toxtricity knelt down in front of you, looking up at the amped Toxtricity, as if for guidance. The amped one picked your head up by the hair and you got a good look at the cock you would be sucking. It vaguely resembled your own. His length was pink all the way down to his purple pelvis and two large balls rested inside a purple ball sack underneath his length.   
The amped Toxtricity gave you a small shock, which was her way of telling you to open your mouth. You did, a small tear running down your face as a cock was pushed into your awaiting mouth.   
It tasted of ozone, sweat, and this cave you were currently in. Luckily, it wasn’t big enough to make you gag.  
The Pokemon began to fuck you from both holes once the one in front guided his cock to the back of your throat. You had never felt more humiliated in your life as the two Pokemon fucked you like a little girl. The Pokemon in the front placed his hands on your head and began to pull, while the one in back followed the same course of action. Whenever his hands pulled you back, pain shot through your ass and when you were pushed forward, his cock tickled the back of your throat.   
Suddenly, your cock was enveloped by something warm, something wet. A large muscle began to work around it, which caused you to moan like never before. With your head impaled on a cock, you couldn’t exactly look down, but you wondered who was sucking you off.   
Dread filled your chest when you saw a shimmering yellow light from underneath you. The amped Toxtricity, the female that had caused you so much pain so far, was sucking you off and you knew her policy on letting you cum. You cursed the day you were born as she began to suckle on your length, her tongue wrapping around it and pulling upwards.   
The Toxtricity to your back began to thump your hole a bit harder, grabbing your waist in an iron grip as he pounded away. His balls smashed into your own, causing you to whimper in pain, but for some reason, you couldn’t say that this was all bad. You didn’t know the anatomy of your ass too well, but something he was pushing against felt seriously good. Each thrust seemed to cause you more and more pleasure and you began to question why you hadn’t thought about shoving something up there much, much earlier.   
You didn’t enjoy the cock in your mouth, however. It wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be, but at the same time, it was gross. His cock seemed to give off the same sort of static charge that the amped Toxtricitie’s walls imparted upon you, which eventually made your mouth feel a little numb. His member slid up and down your tongue, dripping occasionally with salty precum. It mixed with your saliva and caused you to shiver when it went down your throat. You didn’t enjoy it as his balls smacked gently against your chin, nor did you like his hands shoving your head down on his length. The only thing you could do was try and focus on the other two near constant sources of pleasure; the blowjob from the amped Toxtricity and the pounding pleasure that the low key Toxtricity pushed into you.  
He wasn’t nearly as rough as the Toxtricity inside your mouth. He took his time, rubbed your back and even though your asshole was tingling, that static charge that seemed to come stock with a Toxtricity actually helped you deal with the pain of having a cock ram in and out of you.   
You began to groan a lot more, bucking your hips into the warm mouth of the amped Toxtricity and hoping beyond hope that she’d let you cum. You began to quiver, your length throbbing with pleasure as her tongue pulled and pulled on your member. Just before you began to shoot your load, however, the warmth was taken away and another harsh jolt of electricity was shot through your cock, your pelvis, your balls, fucking everything. You tensed up, immediately crying out in pain, only to have your screams gagged by a shaft thrusting deeper into your throat.   
With your ass clenched tightly shut, the Toxtricity fucking your rear couldn’t hold back anymore. He bellowed his name, ramming his entire length deep inside of you as he strummed his chest. Again, the harmonious bellows and deep strums of his chest seemed to be almost musical as he shot his load deep inside your broken-in asshole. He pulled out of you and several hot, warm ropes of cum were jerked out of him. They fell onto the small of your back as the mouth of the amped Toxtricity sucked your limp cock back inside of her mouth. You didn’t want to, but she quickly worked you back up to a full mast.   
The low key Toxtricity who had been fucking you had seemingly lost interest in this whole affair and you saw him out of the corner of your eye as he walked away, scratching his groin.   
Your attention was soon turned back to the cock in your mouth as the cum that pooled on your back turned cold. He was more demanding now, thrusting harder and harder into you. Maybe seeing his companion cum on you put him into a state that was beyond that which normal low key Toxtricities seem to be in. His hands were wrapped around the base of your skull, pulling you onto him as he pushed into you. Your nose squished into his groin, and he held you there.  
You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as the Toxtricity began to shoot his load into you. It tasted as nasty as you thought it would; salty, gummy, just… Absolutely disgusting.   
His cock pulsed with each load of cum he shot down into your throat. He made small thrusts into your mouth as he cried out, and the only thing you could take away from this was that at least your mouth was good enough for him to cum into. His legs were quivering and he was shaking all around, his ball sack would clench and pull up with each small thrust, leaving you with another spurt of cum on your tongue.  
Thankfully, the Pokemon gave one last cry, one last surge of cum and then he was done. You gasped for air as his cock pulled out of your mouth, spitting up as much of the cum as you possibly could. As the last bit of his semen left your mouth, you saw him walk away just like his companion; disinterested.  
You felt hands on your waist and were turned around. You look up and see the amped Toxtricity move between your legs, pulling your cock into her mouth. It felt nice, if you were honest with yourself. You knew you weren’t allowed to cum, but why couldn’t you at least enjoy this while it lasted?  
Her tongue was easily able to wrap around your length and it felt phenomenal as it tugged on you. It was warm, she was sucking on it well and best of all, there was a slight tingling sensation that came from her mouth. You were afraid of that feeling, of course, since a shock usually followed afterwards, but the more you looked at the Toxtricity, the more you saw the want in her eyes.   
She needed you to cum into her mouth.  
Why? Who knows, but you gladly accepted her offer. Even though you were just a toy to her, you reached out and placed a hand on her head. She didn’t growl, didn’t do anything that would have made you pull away, in fact, it was quite the opposite. She seemed to enjoy your hand on her head.   
You begin to push down and thrust into her, finally working into a rhythm that your cock had wanted for so long as her tongue wiggled itself around your member. Each thrust in was greeted by a pleased grunt from her and that fear that had engrained itself in your chest slowly went away with each passing second.  
In fact, you already felt close to an orgasm.  
You tried to hide the signs as best you could, doing things that didn’t work, such as biting your tongue, clenching your free hand into a fist so hard that it hurt, all things you knew didn’t work, but had heard worked for others. You tried to think about nasty, dark shit. Gore. The meaning of life. The pointlessness of it all. What were you going to do if you lost the Pokemon League challenge?  
All these things didn’t work. Her tongue was just too skilled, too eager to see you cum, too wonderfully wet, tight, warm…  
You screamed in pleasure as you finally began to cum. A single rope powerfully shot out of your cock and hit you in the face before an electric jolt so terrifyingly painful that it made your hair stand on end was sent through your body. Your scream of pleasure turned into a scream of pain as she pulled off of you, giggling in her deep voice.  
Cum spat out of your cock, but you didn’t feel anything at all from it. You desperately tried to jerk off, hoping to continue feeling that overwhelming pleasure, but each time you went down to your member, Toxtricity roughly smacked your hand away. After a few seconds, it was all over. No pleasure, just pain. Pain for the Pokemon toy.  
Why did you think she would ever let you cum?  
Toxtricity broke up in laughter over your tears before getting up and looking down at you. Her expression was that of pure joy, not lifeless boredom as she walked away from the cummy, hopeless, disappointed mess that she had made.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start, and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	13. Chapter 13

The Toxtricity slammed into you, knocking you down and onto the cold, hard cave floor. You landed hard, blood already running down your skull and it took all you had in you not to pass out. Before you could recover, the Toxtricity gave a harsh, electrified punch across your face. You tried curling up into a ball as your vision narrowed, but the Pokemon was having none of it. Trying to hide your head in your hands only seemed to make it more furious. Kick after kick, shock after shock, you didn’t know what you had done to deserve this death. You’d ask whoever you saw once you passed from this mortal realm.   
Right as your vision darkened, the Toxtricity was smashed in the neck with something. You looked up, but all you saw was orange. Odd.  
. . .  
Dragonite sighed in content and slight sadness as he landed.  
He was approaching the tunnel that led to the Elite Four and it wasn’t anything he liked going into. It was dark, musty, dank, and there were always bones lying on the ground. Gross.  
Why couldn’t humans just let him fly above the mountain? They weren’t hiding anything on top of the it, he had checked a while ago. Flying over it wasn’t a problem; his thick hide and body fat protected him from the harsh temperatures of the upper atmospheres and the mountain wasn’t high enough to restrict the amount of air available, but hey, he wasn’t his own boss.  
Yet.  
Dragonite had worked for the Pokemon League as a courier since he was a Dragonair. His duties consisted usually of delivering packages between the Kanto Championship League and the league in Johto. It was hard, but fun work and it became all the more easier once he evolved into a Dragonite and became able to fly. It drastically cut the amount of time traveling between leagues down, but for some reason, the Leagues not only insisted on planting themselves on the top of or into mountain sides, but made anyone who wanted access to them to go through the cave system.   
Including him.   
Dragonite folded his wings against his back and tightened the brown, leather messenger bag that he always had with him. It had been a gift from both of the Leagues as a thank you for delivering over ten thousand packages and he had to admit that he loved it. It was soft, but strong in all the right places. It needed to be treated a bit more carefully than the canvas bag he had been using, but it lasted much longer and could carry more packages.   
Whatever he was carrying, however, felt like a ton of bricks.   
While he was flying, it hadn’t been that bad, he just rested it on his back, but now that it was against his shoulder… He was thankful for the padding on the strap.   
He walked into the cave and grimaced.  
It was a specific kind of damp he hated going through; just enough to cling to his skin and leave him feeling sweaty, even though the cave was much cooler than the air outside. Dragonite shook his head and began the trek to the Kanto League.   
What a pain.  
Most of it was more of the same; bones of Pokemon the Zubats and other such Pokemon teamed up on, mushrooms growing on all sorts of rocks, large stalactites dripping onto equally large stalagmites, and even a few sleeping Geodudes waiting for an unobservant trainer to step on them. Every time he went into this cave he had to watch his step; he didn’t fear literally anything in this cave, but Dragonite didn’t want them to ruin his messenger bag.   
He crossed a rickety old wooden bridge, crossed an intersection, flew up a flight of stairs, and was just about to leave the cave when he heard a Pokemon cry out, a sound of abject pain and suffering following afterwards.  
The pained screams weren’t from a Pokemon.  
Dragonite wanted to just go along with his business, but what if someone needed help? It didn’t take long for him to make up his mind and he turned, following the yelps and screams. In a cave, it was very easy to not only get lost, but turned around and sounds couldn’t be trusted like they could be out in a field.   
Luckily, Dragonite had spent most of his time as a Dratini in caves, even spending the two years before he evolved into a Dragonair in this very cave, so he knew exactly where the screams were coming from.  
Down a corridor, over a small stream, then through a narrow opening and there it was. Surely enough, a human was being attacked by a Toxtricity. Strange…  
Those Pokemon weren’t native to Kanto.  
Nonetheless, Dragonite had to intervene. Human life, he had been taught, was important and any chance one had to save it needed to be taken. Dragonite didn’t know many fighting moves; Fly, Rest, Roost, and Hyper Beam were all he knew.  
Hyper Beam would have been useful for defending the human, but it needed time to charge up, which the human clearly didn’t have.   
What to do?  
The thin film of disgusting cave moisture trickled down his forehead and neck as the human got kicked hard in the chest and he gulped. If only this stupid bag wasn’t weighing him down, he probably could fly in and rescue the human.  
Wait…  
Dragonite took the bag off and brought it behind his head, bringing it flying across the air. It connected with the Toxtricitie’s neck, catapulting the Pokemon into the cave wall. It got up, but Dragonite quickly brought the bag down on it over and over again until it didn’t move anymore.   
Damn…  
What was in here?  
The human let out a single grunt before collapsing to the ground. Dragonite quickly turned around and assessed the human’s injuries. There wasn’t much on the outside of his body, but Dragonite couldn’t see the inside of him. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a special potion he had been saving for occasions like this. Thankfully, the bottle hadn’t been broken when he had assaulted the Toxtricity, otherwise this human would die.  
The potion was sort of like a full restore for humans, but…  
Well, the side effects were a little odd.  
Dragonite opened the humans mouth and poured the potion down it, making sure that he didn’t choke on it. The potion had been very expensive, according to the merchant he had bought it from. When the glass was empty, Dragonite placed it back in his bag and scooped the human up.  
With a huff, Dragonite picked the human up and brought him out of the cave. The exit to the cave hadn’t been hard to find, but lugging this human, as well as both his backpack and Dragonites’ own heavy messenger bag was a bit of a challenge. He was happy once they made it a safe distance from the cave and was able to set the trainer down.  
Dragonite sat down on a tree stump next to the knocked out trainer, gulping at the changes already being made to his body. The potion he had was something else entirely. It was able to save the life of someone within an inch of death, but for a temporary price, from what Dragonite had been told. First, there was the sex change. Males would become females, females would become male. Second, it granted humans the ability to actually understand and talk to Pokemon, and vice versa if a Pokemon drank it. Lastly, and this was what Dragonite was slightly scared of, the potion gave the individual who consumed it a nearly unrivaled libido. What this meant for Dragonite was that this human would wake up confused, able to understand him and desperately in need of sexual release.   
He shivered, a small patch of ice growing in his chest.  
Would this… woman, this human woman… Would she want to fuck him? Dragonite looked down at his groin. He was a pretty well endowed dragon, about a foot long, and he knew that he could perform, but still. From what the person who sold him this potion had said, it made the consumer completely hungry for sex and not much else while the effects lasted.   
Dragonite decided that he wouldn’t fight this human if she wanted to take advantage of him, but he wouldn’t do anything to encourage her either. He took her tent out of her backpack and began to set it up. It wasn’t too difficult to do, especially since it had the directions on the bag in which it was stored. Once it was set up, he gently placed her inside of the tent and looked down at her injuries again.  
There was a lot of clothing in the way… Dragonite frowned and took her shirt off. The human did certainly have bruises, cuts, scrapes and even blackened areas where she had been jolted by the Toxtricity. The more his eyes looked around her, the more they moved towards her breasts.   
Because an hour ago, this woman in front of him was a male, she hadn’t been wearing a bra. She had small pink nipples atop her larger breasts and for the first time, Dragonite decided to go against what his mind was screaming at him to do and cupped one.   
It was soft, warm… It squished so… right.  
He blushed and pulled his hand away from it. Her breast was… wonderful. Dragonite felt himself getting a bit stiff, but he knew what he had to do.   
In the name of her safety, he unbuckled her shorts and slid all of the clothing off of her body. They got caught up on her shoes, but he quickly did away with them and soon, he was left with a completely nude human.  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and began to examine her. Dragonite didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, maybe sharp areas? Blood underneath the skin? Who knew if this potion even healed someone, what if it turned them into a sex crazed male or female?   
Once he got to her groin, Dragonite gulped.  
It wasn’t completely smooth skin like his, but it was certainly well maintained. She had a small slit between that supple canyon of flesh, how… what did it feel like? He reached down, placing his hand on her and gulped. That stiffness in his groin came back faster than ever and it didn’t take long for him to become completely erect as he felt her heat.  
A-all in the name of her safety, right?  
Dragonite snapped out of his lust-filled delirium and realized what he had done. The human was already gently stirring, which caused him to panic. Here he was, a seven foot tall dragon with a huge erection standing over someone who was a male an hour ago, but was now a female. He quickly dug around for the woman’s blanket, found it, threw it over her, and scurried out of the tent, quickly zipping it closed behind him.   
He heard her wake up as he tried to shove his cock back inside of him and gulped.   
This wasn’t good.  
. . .  
The first thing you realized was that you were naked.   
It was a pretty well known sensation to you; you had slept nude for most of your time on your Pokemon journey, but…  
How were you naked?  
Where were you? Why were you in your tent? Most of all, why was…   
You looked down and screamed.  
Tits!  
Gigantic, humongous, perky tits!  
What were they doing there!? You threw the blanket to the side and only screamed more. Your cock… Your cock was gone! You reached down, wildly grasping and feeling around your groin, but nothing was there. In fact, when you pushed down, your finger went inside of you.  
“What the fuck...” You said over and over again as you looked around.  
Your clothing was haphazardly strewn around the tent, covered in burns and scratches. What the fuck had happened? Your heart raced as you took your phone out.   
Nothing.   
No messages, no missed calls, no notifications of any kind.  
You open the camera and turn it to selfie mode and screamed some more. Gone was your handsome, well defined face; in its place was an angular, beautiful face of a woman. Small brown freckles you had never seen before were dotting your face.   
You moved the phone down, examining the rest of your body. You began to breathe quicker and quicker as it moved down to your groin. It wasn’t an optical illusion, it wasn’t the power of cock invisibility, there was a fucking slit right there.  
The phone fell from your hand and you grabbed your chest as you breathed faster and faster. What was going on, what had happened, who did this? Why did they do this, when did it happen, fucking, HOW did it happen?!   
You collapsed back on the ground as blood left your head. It left you dizzy, but you couldn’t slow your breathing down.  
Suddenly, the tent zipped open and a concerned looking Dragonite stepped in. It picked you up and held you close, shushing you.  
“Just breathe, breathe!” It said into your ear.  
Had…  
Did Dragonite just say something?  
In your language?  
The Pokemon kept telling you to breathe and eventually, you got the message. You tried to slow your breathing, but it didn’t work. The Pokemon kept sushing you and telling you to breathe, but it wasn’t working!  
You shakily reach out to your bag, slapping the Pokemon to get their attention. It laid you carefully down and grabbed it, digging around in it. Did it know what to look for?  
It seemed so, because Dragonite pulled out your lunch bag.  
It was one of those brown paper bags that moms always seemed to love. He dumped the contents out and handed it to you. You didn’t exactly know how to do this, but you gave it your best shot.  
As you started to breathe in the bag, air left your lungs and the carbon dioxide that had been gathering in the bag went deep inside you with each pant. Eventually, you felt calm enough to let go and took long, deep breaths without the help of the bag.  
The Dragonite was looking nervously at you as you brought yourself up into a cross legged position.   
“Did you talk?” You asked, keeping the bag close by.  
“Y-yes.” His voice was fair, gritty, but fair.  
“What…”  
“I’ll answer all of your questions, but for now, just try to calm down.” He said, moving over to you. He laid you down and covered you with your blanket, sitting down next to you afterwards.  
“What…” You stammered out, looking into his deep brown eyes.  
“You were attacked.” Dragonite said as he fidgeted with your blanket. “By a Toxtricity. I beat it away, but you were badly hurt.”  
“But…”  
“These are the side effects of the potion I gave you.”  
“Will…”  
“The effects are temporary.”  
“Can you let me talk?!” You said, suddenly realizing how annoying it was to be constantly cut off. Dragonite blushed, nodding and clamping his mouth shut. “What do you mean ‘effects?’”  
“Well… um…” He pointed at your chest. You looked down and noticed that those boobs were still there.  
“What… what else is there?”  
“Well, you can understand me and um…” He thought on something for a few seconds before shaking his head. “That’s it.”  
“Really? That’s all I’ll feel?” You asked, frowning.  
“Yup.” He said, smiling and picking up your blanket again. “Really soft…”  
“Y-yeah.” You said, pulling it away from him. He looked a little sad. “What happened? I was attacked, why?”  
“I dunno.” Dragonite said, shrugging. “Maybe the Toxtricity was hungry, maybe she just wanted to kill something.”  
“Good Goodra…” You said, falling backwards. It felt good to have the weight of those breasts off of your back. “So… how long is temporary?”  
“A day. Maybe two.” He said, twiddling his thumb claws as he looked over you.   
“Great.” You said, shaking your head. Everything that your journey had led up to had been done through the actions of a male; training your Pokemon, getting the gym badges, registering for the Pokemon League, everything pointed to the person that was you being a male.   
Even your League ID had your sex as male.  
You wouldn’t be able to challenge the Elite Four until this wore off, which threw a huge wrench in your plans. You had timed this perfectly so that, when you challenged the Elite Four and the Champion, even if you had lost, you still would have become an eighteen year old. Now, however, it seems as if those plans were in the trash. Your plan was that, if you lost, your age meant that you immediately requalified for another Pokemon League journey, so you could do it all again. With your team, it would fly by, but now… Well, now you would have to make sure to win this challenge.  
Damn those magnificent breasts!  
And that pussy! Damn it to hell! Dragonite gave you a sincere smile and got up. You watched as he left the tent, zipping it closed behind him. You heard him sit down and wondered why he left. He might have been a Pokemon, but man…  
He was kind of cute.  
You fling the blanket off of your naked body and sit up. Your breasts were round and wonderfully plump and you couldn’t resist feeling them. Squishy. Your finger grabbed a nipple and you squeezed gently. A shiver ran through your body and a moan escaped you.   
You gulped and ran a hand down your chest to in between your groin. It still shocked you that there was nothing to grab anymore. But still…  
It didn’t take long to find what you were looking for.   
You rubbed your clit and shuttered. It was like… Every sensation you had ever felt on your cock all on one spot. You couldn’t help but rub it more, biting a finger as a powerful, almost supernatural pleasure overtook your body. Before you fainted, however, you took your hand away and panted for air.   
Holy shit.  
You gulped, smiling harder than you ever had before. Those few rubs alone felt better than every time you beat yourself off combined. You couldn’t help but rub again and began to moan louder and louder. After one last, wonderful rub, you stopped.  
Too much… It was too much.  
What…  
What did it feel like to have something up there, someone?   
You frantically dig around in your bag for something, anything, to put up yourself, but didn’t find anything. What about your finger? It was worth a shot, so you reached down and felt around. Your new anatomy wasn’t completely known to you yet, but it didn’t take long to find what you were looking for.  
It felt…  
Odd. Pleasureable, for sure, but odd. There was an initial rush that you felt. It cleared your nose and sharpened your mind, but as you rubbed around, it was like you were scratching an itch unlike any you had ever felt before. You needed something bigger, something much bigger than your finger. Even sliding another one didn’t help as much as you wanted it to. Sure, there was more pressure, more of that blissful pleasure, but it couldn’t go as far back as you wanted it to.  
But what could you do? The nearest store was back in Huron Town, which was a day's journey or so away. Dragonite could fly you, but ev-  
Dragonite…  
The realization hit you like a ton of bricks. It certainly was a he; you had seen his ball sack, the slit that you knew his cock would come out of… How big was he? If his size was anything like his height… You gulped.  
You sat up and unzipped the tent. Surely enough, Dragonite was digging around in a leather messenger bag on a stump.   
“H-hey, could you come here?” You asked.  
“Eh? W-why?” He seemed almost timid.   
“I… um… need some help.”   
He gulped, the color draining from his face, and nodded. You watched as he got up, those balls bouncing around as he walked. It excited you to say the least. You moved back into the tent as he crawled in.  
Dragonite sat down, covering his waist with the messenger bag.  
“What did…” He gulped, “Y-you need help with?”  
You crawled over to him and took the messenger bag from his waist. He started to shiver as you placed it beside him, which caused you to chuckle.  
“It’s okay, I just wanna see you.” You said, getting in front of him.  
He was sitting with his legs crossed and you moved them, one at a time until his sagging ball sack was directly in front of you. You reached over and felt it, raising your eyebrows at its warmth. It looked like the rest of his body; small lines running across it every few inches or so. As you felt around, you rubbed the slit that you knew his cock was hiding in. It sprang out rather quickly, causing you to giggle.  
What a cute little giggle…  
His mast was no joke; easily a foot long and already hard as a diamond. It looked rather like a humans, but so much bigger than anything you had ever seen. There were veins snaking around it, a large bulge that ran down the middle of the underside of his cock which led up to a pink, upside-down heart looking tip. It was already leaking a drop of precum and more joined it with each throb.  
“Wuh…” You said, at a loss for words.  
“Y-yeah, there was one more side effect.” Dragonite said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
“Lemme guess…” You said, running your finger down his gigantic length. “I’d want to fuck anything that moves?”  
“Mhmm…” Dragonite said, shivering at your touch.  
“I take it, this is why you stayed?”   
“M…” He nodded, biting his lower lip as you wrapped your hand around his length.  
“Good… good…” You said, beginning to jerk him off.  
Normally, you wouldn’t have done something like this. Wasn’t this… gay? You were a man, after all, even if you had a pussy.  
Were you?  
Your mind was too cloudy to think about anything other than this cock. So perfect, so warm, soft yet rock solid. You grab his tip, gently working it around in your palm as your other hand runs up and down his length. Dragonite covered his mouth with a hand as he panted, a harsh blush on his face.  
Something was pattering to the ground below you, causing you to stop and look down. You reached down and suddenly realized that you were wet.  
You, a man, were wet.  
You gulped and looked up at Dragonite, who was looking through his claws at you.   
“Um… this is all kind of new territory for me.” You said, letting go of his cock. “I don’t… exactly know what I want.”  
“I don’t think I’d know what you want either.” He said, burying his face in his hands.   
‘Hey, c’mon!” You said, pulling his arms away from his face.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He said, looking at you.  
“What for?”  
“I just… I stayed around.”  
“Good!” You exclaimed, laughing. “I would have gone crazy if I couldn’t do this to you.”  
“Huh?”  
You leaned over, kissing Dragonite on his mouth. He moaned, a bit confused, but got a hold of himself rather quickly. His arm wrapped around your back as he pulled you into the kiss which made you giggle. You felt his large, warm tongue prod nervously around in your mouth and you couldn’t help but return the favor. His mouth was just as warm as his tongue. You felt around his sharp teeth, the sides and the underneath of his tongue and groaned as he pulled away from you. He looked down, that worry, that fear, that self-doubt gone from those beautiful brown eyes.  
Before long, he was back in your mouth and the two of you enjoyed kiss after kiss. Each time something new happened, another new feeling rose in your chest as he pressed his warm, scaly body into yours. Every second the two of you spent in each other's mouths was a personal victory. Dragonite pulled away after a particularly long kiss and smiled down at you. He wiped away the saliva on your mouth and gently laid you back. He bundled up the blanket and placed it underneath your head.   
Your heart began to beat a bit faster as he crawled down in between your legs. He was going to eat you out, oh shit…  
He opened your legs up and you placed them on his shoulder as warm breaths of air tickled your groin. Dragonite looked up one last time, those tender, brown eyes making sure that this was what you wanted. When he saw no defiance from you, a long, warm, wet object was slid over your entire slit. You screamed in pleasure, your legs instantly wrapping around his neck. You began to shiver all around as he licked you again and again, a euphoric explosion radiating all throughout your body each time his tongue lapped your clit.   
He kept licking you, each time paying special attention to that sensitive spot. You began to moan louder as his tongue explored new areas you couldn’t have possibly known you had, playing with those spots for minutes at a time before he moved on. You were just about to tell him to stop, that it felt too good, that you were going to pass out again, when he sucked on you.  
You arched your back as the pleasure sunk its claws deep into your flesh and couldn’t help but begin to scream and use your legs to pull his mouth deeper and deeper onto your groin. He was sucking on your clit, you managed to piece together. Your mind was slowly drifting away from you, your spirit was slowly leaving your body as he sucked gently on you.  
As you departed your body, you saw him sucking on you. His lips were pressed against you and the noises that came from his maw were heavenly. You moved down next to him in your ethereal form and watched as he sucked on you. Somehow, this Pokemon knew what he was doing and fuck did it feel good.  
His lips left your mouth and you screamed as you felt your very soul be sucked back into your body. You gasped for air as he gave you soft licks on your groin, your fingers inadvertently running along and squeezing your nipples. After one last, hard, pleasure filled lick, Dragonite pulled away, gently placing your legs on the ground.   
“How was that?”  
You panted, unable to respond in any medium greater than a burst of carbon dioxide. Dragonite reached over and handed you the paper bag, a concerned look on his face, but you swiped it away.  
“That… was… fucking… magical…” You panted out, looking up at him.  
“Oh! I’m glad!” Dragonite said, smiling. “I’ve never brought anyone to an orgasm before. How was I?”  
“O-orgasm?” You asked, slowly sitting up. Nope. You fell back, still lightheaded.  
“Y-yeah. You were groaning and screaming and… well I thought…” Dragonite looked down, twiddling his thumb claws again. He looked slightly ashamed of himself.  
“I… I don’t know what you brought me to, bud.” You said, grinning. “I know I… left my body.”  
“Huh?” He looked confused.  
“Y-yeah. I saw you as you sucked on me. From up close.”   
“Is that what an orgasm feels like for a woman?”  
“I… don’t know. I was a man not too long ago.” You said, grinning. “It felt phenomenal, so… maybe? You know what it’s like to cum, right?”  
“Y-yeah…” Dragonite said, blushing and scratching his head.  
“Well… It didn’t feel like that.”  
“So maybe you didn’t? You know? Cum?”  
“I don’t think I can,” You laughed, “I don’t have any balls for the time being.”  
“O-oh. Right.” Dragonite said, grinning. “So… What should we do now? I-if you want to do anything, that is.”  
“Oh, I do. You’re not escaping that easily.” You said, laughing. You look down at his member. It was still rock hard, nearly glistening with precum. More than anything else in this world, you desired a taste. It wasn’t a want, it was a need. You slide over to the edge of the tent, telling him to lay down.   
Dragonite gulped, but obeyed.   
When he was down, you climbed on top of him, moving your cockless groin towards his mouth, but made sure his throbbing meat was in front of your face. Dragonite got the message and you felt him begin to prod around you with his tongue.  
“W-wait…” You begged.   
“Huh?”  
“I want to taste you. Once you begin, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that.”  
“What’d you mean?”  
“I… think I won’t be able to move.”  
“Taste me, I’ll take care of you.” Dragonite said, rubbing your rear with his hands.  
You looked back to his cock after a smile and you couldn’t resist gulping. His tip was pulsing close to twice a second, precum dripping out of it like no tomorrow. He was a pretty leaky dragon, huh?  
You grab his cock in your hand, running it up and down the length a few times before bringing it close to your mouth. Your grasp and warm breath made Dragonite shutter. With an unknown feeling possessing you, you give his tip a taste. Warm. Sweet. His precum reminded you faintly of clove honey. It was a harsh change to the salty, disgusting mess that people said you had tasted like when you were a man.   
With this knowledge, you couldn’t resist plunging down his cock. To your delight, this transformation had gotten rid of your gag reflex, so consuming his complete length wasn’t even an afterthought. Dragonite shuttered once you had completely sucked his cock up, whimpering slightly as you explored those large veins with your tongue. You couldn’t help but lap up and swallow every drop of him as you pulled off of him.  
“Okay…” You gulped, your mind already screaming at you to shove his length back inside of your throat. You missed the warmth, the stretch that it gave.   
“Should I-I begin?” He weakly asked.  
“Yes.”  
He did, but stopped as soon as you plunged back on him. It was okay; he had apparently brought you to an orgasm, so now it was his turn. Part of you wished that you were in front of him and on your knees, but every now and again, he would lick you and you would remember why you were on top of him. You began to work down his cock, continuing to swish it around in your mouth, tracing everything that could be traced. You began to feel his ball sack in both of your hands, putting them to work.  
He began to groan loudly and, in your lustful state, didn’t even realize that he was shooting his load deep inside of you. His cock was pulsing, sure, but it was so deep inside of you that you couldn’t feel anything; he was shooting his cum almost directly into your stomach. You just kept sucking like the good little cock sucker you knew you were.   
After a minute, Dragonite told you to stop.  
“What… what’s wrong?” You asked, looking back.  
“I… um…”  
“Hm?”  
“You didn’t feel it?”  
“Feel what?”  
“I… came. In your mouth.”  
“Really?”  
“Y-yeah! You didn’t feel it?”  
“Guess not. You were pretty deep in my throat.” You said, completely disappointed that he hadn’t said anything. “Well…”  
You slid off of him, kneeling by his side. Dragonite began to sit up, but you grinned and pushed him back down. He looked at you, questioning why you did that, but you didn’t give him a response as you walked on your knees until you were in between his legs. You cradled his tail between your legs as you leaned down.  
His cock hadn’t shrunk at all, it was still throbbing in the air. Dragonite yelped in pleasure as you took his cock back inside of your mouth. You gave him a few hard sucks on his tip before pulling off and looking at him.  
“Those balls better not be for show. Tell me when you’re about to cum, alright?” You asked. Dragonite nodded once he propped himself up.   
Without another word, you dove back on his cock. It was hard to think with his near constant yelps, screams, grunts, and moans of pleasure, especially since your mind was still clouded with this potion. It was a bit different now that you were in front of him. He seemed more powerful, more regal. You were able to taste and explore the underside of his cock now and it seemed as if he enjoyed this much more than when you were on top of him.   
A hand was placed on your head and you let him begin to buck his cock deeper inside of your throat, as deep as he pleased. You wanted him to feel good, he had saved your life, after all. Each thrust into your neck was accompanied with a slight grunt and you looked up to see his eyes tightly screwed shut. He was biting the bottom of his lip as his cock slid in and out of your throat. His balls smacked your chin, but they weren’t alone for much longer. You began to rub them, to try and feel the individual lines that ran along his belly. They were so big, so squishy… they were amazing.   
Dragonite pushed your head against his groin and suddenly sat up. You were at his mercy as he moved you underneath him, his cock still in your throat. He positioned himself so that he could easily fuck your mouth. His warm tail laid lazily on your chest as he began to thrust deeply into you. You thought you would have problems with breathing having a cock this deep inside of your throat, but you made due. Anything to taste this dragon.  
His balls now smashed into your chin as he fucked you, and man, did he fuck you. He was on his knees, holding himself up with his hands as his cock smashed deeper and deeper into your throat. Each second that went by was something else entirely. Dragonite began to moan a bit louder, getting down on his elbows as his groin smashed into your face over and over again.   
You reached out and felt those powerful legs as they made you his, you felt his thick tail as it slowly moved up and down with his legs, you even found his asshole, but you left that well enough alone, even though it was almost inviting you to touch it.  
“S… Suck on me…” Dragonite toothed out.  
You were brought back to reality and instantly obeyed his command. You clamped your mouth on him and began to suck, moving your head slightly up and down his length as he groaned. His balls demanded your attention, even though you couldn’t see them, and you began to rub them in between your fingers. Dragonite began to pant and started to murmur something out. It got louder and louder until you could finally hear him.  
“I’m gonna…” He grunted loudly. “I’m gonna cum…”  
He lifted his cock out of your throat and above your mouth. You instantly took it in your hand and began to jerk him off. It wasn’t long until that first rope of semen hit you directly on your eye. You screwed your eyes shut as you continued to jerk him off, each rope hitting you with more force than the last. You reach up and take his tip in your mouth as you jerked him off, feeling his cum quickly fill your mouth up. It was intensely sweet, almost making you feel sick to your stomach as you gulped mouthful after mouthful down.  
After three mouthfuls of cum, whatever biological spigot he had turned itself off. The cum stopped flowing from his cock and he was left a panting mess once he turned over onto his side. You wipe the mess off of your face, eating the slimey, delicious cum as you did so. So fucking sweet…  
Once you cleaned every last cell of cum off of your face, you looked over at him. By that time, he had recovered and was watching you eat his load.   
“That was fucking… delicious.” You said, grinning. “It’s weird, I guess.”  
“What?”  
“I… don’t know. I’m a little conflicted, I guess.”  
“Why? Did… you not enjoy that? I was a little rough.” Worry raced across his face.  
“N-no, you were fucking awesome. It’s me.” You said, cuddling close to him. “It’s just that… Well, I am technically a man.”  
“O...kay?”  
“And well… I don’t do things like this. To Pokemon, or humans.” You explain. “In fact, I despise this kind of stuff.”  
“Blowjobs?”  
“If it’s between two men, yeah.” You said, looking up. “It’s just that… well, it's gross.”  
“I don’t see how it is.”  
“Because it’s… between two men.”  
“And? Whether it’s between me and you, or me and an actual man, it’s the same end result.” Dragonite said, taking a blob of cum you had missed from your hair. He stuck it in his mouth, thoughtfully sucking on it before looking down at you. “My cum in your belly. I don’t see how your genitals make it right or wrong.”  
“I… guess I see your point. I dunno, it just… grosses me out, even though it was one of the best feelings in my life.” You said, sighing. “Sorry for being such an ass.”  
“Oh, don’t say stuff like that!” Dragonite said, frowning. “You’re perfect, just a little confused.”  
“Y-yeah…” You said, completely taken aback by this intense gaze he has.   
You move upwards, drawn by this gaze of his and kiss him deeply. Fuck your opinions and ideas, you would enjoy this for now. Dragonite accepted you back inside his mouth and the two of you made out for what seemed like forever. You leaned on his chest as the two of you went down to the ground and kept kissing him. Finally, you got that end result you had wanted.   
Dragonite’s cock was prodding you between your legs.   
You pull off of him and look down, an excited expression on your face. He looked a little concerned, but nodded once he understood just what you desired to do.  
“Just be careful…” He said as you positioned your pussy over his engorged cock. “Don’t hurt yourself.”  
“I can’t promise that.” You said right before you pushed his cock into yourself.  
You moaned softly, that itch coming back rather quickly. It demanded you dive down his length further and further, even though it hurt, even though something inside of you tore and leaked out of you. It demanded your pain, but as a reward, gave you the best pleasure you had ever felt. Better than rubbing yourself. Better than a blowjob, either giving or receiving. Better than Dragonite’s tongue on you.   
Once you felt his scaly, chubby waist press up against yours, that itch finally stopped for a few seconds. Your breathing was so fucking heavy as you got used to his enormous cock stretching you out. It was actually a challenge to move from this spot. It just felt so right, so wonderfully right.  
“I can’t…” You said, falling on him.  
Dragonite huffed at your weight as you collapsed on him. He worriedly looked down at you, concerned you were in pain, but when he saw that look in your eyes he smiled.  
“Do you wan-”  
“Don’t ask. Just fuck.” You moaned, wrapping your arms around him, hugging tightly in preparation for what was about to happen.   
Dragonite smiled, pulling out slightly. It dragged along your walls, making you shudder on him, but when you realized that he had only pulled out an inch, you nearly fainted. Dragonite began to slowly push into you, never moving more than an inch out or so before he gently pushed back in. So thick, so long…  
You inadvertently began to grind your hips on his length, moaning at its movement inside of you. So much pressure, so much wonderful, blissful pleasure. His cock was pulsing inside of you as he thrusted in and out. Each pulse sent small lightning bolts of pleasure around your body.   
He pulled out one more time before you began to question your existence. The pressure slowly went away more and more and you looked behind. Just before he was completely out of you, he rammed his cock deep inside of you. You screamed as the most painful, wonderful bliss rocketed through you, but the first jab into you was followed by another and another. His groin began to smack into you and it fulfilled something you didn’t even know you wanted fulfilled. It was fucking awesome.   
His hands gently grabbed your waist, but that grip was no joke. He used this new grip to fuck you even harder, slamming you against his groin as he thrusted into you. For a virgin like yourself, it was a lot to take, but you needed to take it.  
You needed more of him and began to use your legs to rise with him and fall with his grip. Dragonite began to grunt, bearing his teeth and frowning as he fucked you. Each thrust in was accompanied by a louder and louder grunt until he was panting in your ear.  
“F-fuck… your cunt… so tight…” He grunted out.  
You giggled, gasping once his arms criss-crossed your back. He crushed you against his chubby, scaly belly as he moved you onto your back, and it was from this position that he began to fuck you again. You enjoyed your fate as his fuck toy more than you thought you would, but what was this that you were feeling? It was like something was tickling you all over…  
You ignored it for now, enjoying the harsh rams that Dragonite was giving you. Each powerful thrust into you tickled you more and more and it soon got to the point that you couldn’t ignore it anymore.  
You wrapped your arms tightly against his belly, and your legs around his tail as you began to whimper more and more. Each thrust reinvigorated this tingling, tickling feeling, throwing you further and further into whatever this was. Dragonite began to slow down, taking long, loud gasps.  
“I’m gonna cum again…” He whimpered out, but you couldn’t hear him.  
The speed had made all the difference. As soon as he stopped thrusting like a demon into you, that tickling slowly withdrew from your body, each little speck accumulating onto your groin. With a final, fierce shout and firm thrust into you, those tickles went supernova.   
You screamed as pleasure unknown raced around inside your body. It felt like you had transcended this mortal realm and were floating on the top of clouds that made you feel like you were high on something. Your walls pulsed every few seconds, your clit was tingling with bliss that you almost feared, and it wasn’t long until something warm was pumped into you. You didn’t register what was going on, you just held on for dear life as you zoned completely out.  
This feeling slowly trickled out of every pore in your body and your arms and legs, having no more strength in them, collapsed. You were held up by Dragonite, who was giving you such a mind-bendingly wonderful hug. You never wanted it to end, but after one last thrust into you, Dragonite let go.   
You fell to the ground with a thump and just like that, he was done. Dragonite pulled out of you, cum flowing out and leaving a warm puddle between your legs as the two of you panted together. You looked over at him, your eyes losing focus before quickly regaining said focus a second later.   
“Wa…” He said, panting.  
“I think… you brought me…”  
“R-really?”  
“Yes…”  
Dragonite smiled as he panted and looked up at the roof of the tent. You sat up, looking at the mess he had made and fuck, was it a mess. He sat up with you, rubbing your back gently.  
“You know…”  
“Yes?” You said, looking back.  
“I heard that w-women can have different kinds of orgasms.”  
“R-really?”   
“Yeah. What we just did.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Then, what we did before, when I licked you.” He said, his smile getting wider and wider.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“And also… there’s apparently such a thing as an anal orgasm.”   
Really? Anal?   
You looked down at his prick, which was already standing at attention. It was soaked with your combined juices, perfect for something like being pushed into an asshole. Plus… well… You were already wanting him.  
“Good thing you stayed…” You said, kissing him gently on his mouth before falling back on him.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start, and pick a different path! There’s much more to read, and many more situations for you to choose!


	14. Chapter 14

You find it in yourself to move on.   
After all, if you ever wanted to be the Champion of Kanto, you wouldn’t be stopped by a few measly Geodudes. You continue along the way, being much more careful to not step on any Pokemon or Pokemon shit, and follow the markers to the exit of this cave. You follow and follow, but eventually come to a dead end.   
There was sunlight shining from the cracks of this landslide, but as it was, you couldn’t break through it even if you tried. You were just about to give up when a shuffling noise came from behind you.  
You whipped around, finding a small Larvitar, its arms crossed with a cocky look on its face.  
“Oh, um… Hey.” You said, reaching down for a Pokeball. You didn’t know if it would hurt you or not, and were just about to let your Gyrados out when Larvitar walked past you like you were never there.  
You watched as they began to pick up the rocks, flinging them behind them like they were mere pebbles. Not wanting to be called out by a Pokemon, you began to help it, but it was clear who was doing the Pyroar’s share of the work. Larvitar was such a hard worker that you felt bad for not being able to help it more than you were.  
If the two of you made it out of this cave, thanking the Larvitar might be a good idea. But as always, you were a bit constrained for time.  
If you intended on thanking the Pokemon once the two of you were out of the cave, head to Chapter Fifteen  
If you were dead set on moving on, head to Chapter Sixteen


	15. Chapter 15

The Larvitar screamed with one final push on the large boulder. It finally gave way and rolled a foot or so out of the entranceway of the cave. She panted as she sat on the ground, her red diamond belly moving up and down as she took great breaths. You sat down next to her, similarly out of breath and took a large swig from your water bottle. You handed it down to her once you were done and, while she didn’t take it immediately, she took it once you downed another gulp.   
The Pokemon drained the canteen completely, handing it back to you once it was done with a small smile on her face. It was odd to see a Pokemon that looked as aggressive as she did, smiling.  
“So, um… I know that you’re a wild Pokemon,” She nodded, “but… I need to thank you somehow.”  
“Lar?” She said, her voice surprisingly deep and gritty.  
“Well, yeah! Like, dinner or something.” You explain. Whether it was cosmic coincidence or just good luck, Larvitar’s stomach growled as soon as you mentioned dinner. You giggled as she rubbed her empty stomach. “So, what do you say? I don’t wanna capture you, even though you’re pretty tough.”  
“Larvitar…” She said again. Larvitar looked as if she was about to reject your offer, but her eyes grew wide once her stomach growled yet again, demanding food or else. She pinched her lips shut, then sighed.   
“Is… is that a yes?” You ask, hoping against hope for a yes.  
“Lar.” She nodded.  
“Yes!” You say, giving a fist pump. Larvitar looked at you like you were an idiot, and got up. You followed her out of the cave, the two of you taking a deep breath of the cool evening air once you left the cave.  
“Larvitar! Larv!” She exclaimed, pointing at you.  
“Alright, let’s set up camp then!”  
She watched you curiously as you took your tent out. You knew exactly what you were doing and were easily able to set it up in under five minutes. After it was done, you threw your stuff inside and sighed.  
“Firewood…” You said, taking your Ditto.  
Larvitar watched you as you called Ditto out, frowning slightly. You showed the Pokemon a picture of a Scyther and it transformed into one within a few seconds. The two of you found a tree, Larvitar following close behind you. The tree in question was thick, but just right. You commanded Ditto to cut it down, but as it raised the deadly looking scythe to bring it down, Larvitar got in the way. You motioned for Ditto to stop and watched as the Pokemon walked towards the tree.  
Larvitar knocked twice on the tree, putting her head to it. After a second, she nodded to herself and took a small step back. You watched in awe as she pulled a tree that was easily ten times larger than she was and about as thick as she was, out of the ground. Roots and all.  
Larvitar huffed and threw it to the ground and looked back. She was scowling and damn, did she look mad. You were about to apologize, but before you could, she turned back to the tree and began to rip it to shreds. If ripping the tree out of the ground stunned you, then this was a lightning bolt of amazement. The tree offered this Pokemon no problems whatsoever; she was easily able to snap two foot lengths off of it and rip those lengths into eighths of firewood. You finally decided to chip in once she was up to her neck in wood and threw the wood she ripped apart into a pile by your tent. It would be way too much firewood for you to use, but other trainers would be able to use it and if not, well, it would become worm food within time.   
Once there was nothing left but branches, the Larvitar sat on what remained of the stump, smiling smugly. You recalled Ditto and tossed his Pokeball inside the tent, grabbing the food from your backpack on the way out.  
“A-alright, here’s the meal. Roast Magikarp.” You said, smiling. “I’ll light a fire so I can warm it up, okay?”  
She nodded and sat down beside you as you went about lighting said fire. You didn’t know why, but she almost seemed to be judging you. The added pressure of having someone look over your shoulder made it a bit harder to get a fire going and it didn’t help that this wood didn’t have time to dry. After three solid minutes of trying to get one going, you gave up.  
“Fuck this.” You exclaimed, going into your tent and grabbing Arcanine’s Pokeball. “Come on out, Arcanine.”   
The Pokemon appeared in front of the two of you, panting as he awaited your order. Larvitar narrowed her eyes, but didn’t do anything over the top this time.   
“Alright, bud, can you get this fire lit?” You asked, completely ashamed of yourself.  
The Arcanine grinned and let loose a large torrent of flames from his maw. They licked the firewood and clung to it, almost instantly creating a fire for the three of you. Larvitar’s red eyes lit up at the flames and she began to smile.   
“Do you mind if he stays with us?” You asked Larvitar, looking at her as she neared the flames. She shook her head and sat down a bit closer to the flames than you would have thought. Arcanine laid around you after he made his way over and you were thankful that you had something to lean back on as you reheated the roast Magikarp.   
Larvitar’s mouth began to water at the smell and sound of the fish sizzling and popping as it was reheated and you made a mental note to make sure that she was well fed. The last thing you wanted was to have a Pokemon that wasn’t even up to your knees, but could rip trees apart like they were made of paper, mad at you.   
You pressed on the fish; it was ready alright.   
You placed the pan down on the ground and took a bag of PokeKibble out of your backpack, as well as a plate for Arcanine to eat off of. Once you turned back, you frowned and cried out in anger.   
Larvitar had made off with your dinner to the other side of the fire and had eaten nearly all of it by the time you found where she was. She glares at you once you got up to get it back and, with the wisdom of Arceus himself, you sat back down.   
“Damn it, we were supposed to split that!” You whined. Larvitar looked down at the plate, a sudden realization spreading across her face. Didn’t she know that?   
Larvitar got up and walked the pan back to you, looking down at the ground. You nervously took it back and looked down at it. There wasn’t much and you were pretty damn hungry.   
“Lar...vitar.” She whispered, poking her stubby hands together.  
“Eh?” You look at her, realizing that she had apologized. “O-oh, it’s alright. I didn’t tell you, so I guess it’s my fault.”  
Larvitar didn’t seem to think so, however and sunk to the ground, burying her face in her small hands. You were shocked as you heard her begin to cry. Arcanine looked up and back to the two of you and rolled his eyes. He laid back down and almost instantly went back to sleep, leaving you with this problem.  
“H-hey… It’s okay…” You said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t seem to think so, however. “Look, I can eat the PokeKibble.”  
“Lar!” She cried out, looking over at you.  
“Y-yeah. It’s not recommended for people to eat, but that hasn’t stopped me before. It’s my favorite flavor, too!” Beef and chicken flavor. Not really your favorite, but the time you spent on the road teached you two lessons; food was always better when someone else cooked it for you and that PokeKibble wasn’t as bad as people thought. It was grainy, sure and there were some… odd… flavors one could buy, but this wasn’t one of them. You put the plate in front of Arcanine, dumping out half of the bag and leaned against him.  
Larvitar watched in what could almost be described as a disgusting curiosity as you grabbed a handful and ate. Mhmm… there was the beef. Chicken…   
You shuttered, but gulped the meal down. It sunk to your chest and stayed there like a rock. PokeKibble wasn’t your favorite meal, but you couldn’t lie; it did fill you up. You ate another handful, then another as she watched and giggled. At least she wasn’t crying anymore.  
“What’s so funny?” You asked through a mouthful of PokeKibble.  
Larvitar pointed down at the pan. You looked down and saw that there was still some fish and shrugged.  
“You can have the rest.” You said, smiling and eating a fourth and final handful. Any more and you would have very, very painful bowel movements tomorrow. Larvitar shook her head and picked the pan up, offering it to you. “N-no, really, I’m stuffed. This isn’t the first time I’ve eaten this stuff.”  
“Larv! Larvitar!” She said, holding the pan a bit more aggressively now.  
“You want to make me feel better?” You ask her. She nods. “Eat the rest, please. You helped me out a lot and I can’t just let you go hungry.”  
Larvitar sighs deeply and frowns at the pan before sitting next to you, leaning on Arcanine. He looks back, but again, rolls his eyes and goes back to eating. She finished off the fish, handing the pan back to you once she was done and leaned a bit more on Arcanine. You toss the pan to the side and sigh.  
“Well, here we are. Thanks for the help, again.” You said, looking down at her.   
“Larvitar.” She said, looking up all guilty like.  
“It’s okay, honest.” You explain, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It was my fault…” She took your hand and placed it on her head, rubbing against it. It weirded you out a little, but you continued. “T-that I didn’t say anything.”  
“Lar…” She seemed fine with you taking the blame for her actions.  
“Uh-huh…” You said, rubbing a few more times before withdrawing your hand. She seemed disappointed.  
The three of you sat by the fire for who knows how long. Arcanine eventually fell asleep and Larvitar was looking a little sleepy as well. If you were honest with yourself, sleep also clutched at your eyelids as well, slowly dragging them down. You were content with sleeping under the stars with the two Pokemon and were about to go to dreamland when you felt something move your hand.  
You wanted to see what would happen and allowed whatever had taken it to continue to use it. It grabbed your wrist and you felt your hand being rubbed on something soft. You opened your eyes to see Larvitar, as you suspected, rubbing in between her legs with your hand.  
“What… What are you doing?” You ask her. Larvitar screams in fright and drops your hand. She gets up, stammering her name as a fierce red blush comes over her face. You raise your eyebrows as she tries to explain herself, but eventually, she gives up. Larvitar plops down to the ground, exposing her wet slit to you. You watch as she tries and fails, to reach down to it.  
She was trying hard, real hard.  
You got her point, though. Her arms were too short to rub herself.  
“So, you wanted to use me instead of a tree branch or something?” You said, smiling.  
Larvitar frowned and walked over to the wood pile. After pulling out a small piece of wood, she walked back to you with it. You watched as she rubbed her arm on your soft thigh and realized her point once she ran the bark on it. You nodded, taking the wood from her and tossing it in the fire.  
“Flesh is a bit softer than tree bark…” You said, nodding with her.   
“L...Lar…” She said, planting her back to the fire and opening her legs to you.  
“You want me to help you? After you ate my dinner?” You joked.  
“...” She looked down, a guilty blush on her face.  
“Okay.” Her eyes lit up. “I’m always in the mood to help a Pokemon out.” You explain, digging around for Arcanine’s Pokeball. You recall him and place his Pokeball gently back inside the tent. Larvitar watched you, almost as if she was wondering what you were doing. “I… figure you wanted some privacy.”   
“Larvitar!” She said, smiling and nodding.  
“I mean, I can get my whole team out here to help you, if you want!” You said, laughing.   
Larvitar seemed to think that over for a few seconds, before smiling and shaking her head. You were enough for her. “Alright, so, why don’t you lay down? You’re a bit too heavy for me to move on my own.”  
Larvitar nodded and laid down in front of your tent, looking at you curiously. You laid a foam sleeping mat down in front of her and grabbed a pillow to prop yourself on. As you got close, she pushed your head back with her feet. You grimaced at the pain and looked at her.  
“Larvitar!” She said, pointing to her arm with the other arm.  
“Y-yeah, we’ll get to that. I was going to eat you out.” You explained.  
“Lar?” She didn’t understand.  
“Well, you know?” She certainly did not know. You sighed. When it came to women, it was hard to describe what you wanted to do to them without coming off as a fucking troglodyte, but saying, “I want to give you cunnilingus,” always raised a few eyebrows. Larvitar, it seemed, wasn’t much different.   
“L… Lar?” She continued.  
You sighed, almost ashamed at what you were going to do. You made a ‘V’ from your fingers and licked all over the middle of it, looking at Larvitar. Her eyes grew wide upon the realization, but she still looked hesitant and, worst of all, her legs were still closed.   
“C’mon! It won’t hurt!” You explained, giving her your best reassuring smile.  
“Lar…”  
You frowned and crawled up to her. You licked from the top of the red diamond on her chest, up her chin and gave her a small, definitely reassuring kiss. Larvitar tensed up as your lips pressed against hers and you could feel her unease as you kissed down her cheek, neck, body, thighs and, finally, right on her slit. She hadn’t kicked you away yet, so that was all you did; you planted kiss after kiss on her small, wet slit. Larvitar began to softly moan as your lips touched, sucked and pulled away from her.  
She froze each time your lips met hers and began to softly bite her lip as she moaned. You didn’t try to lick her yet, just soft, gentle kisses on her clit, her thighs and all up and down her slit. Her legs began to twitch slightly, curling a bit before releasing as you moved your lips off of her. Larvitar let off such heart meltingly warm cries as your lips went back for more and more and you felt her small arms begin to press on your head. Soon, you couldn’t even move off of her. Your kisses turned into sucks for a few seconds as she held you down.  
You had never kissed a pussy this long before, but for her, but you realized too late that you needed to take it a bit slower. After you planted another small kiss on the top of her slit, Larvitar moaned loudly and she slammed your head down on her slit as you brought her to a climax. Her legs were quivering as she rubbed your lips on her slit and it was almost deafening how loud she was screaming. She didn’t let go for a long time, but you were happy to be a part of her orgasm. When her hands eventually let go, you looked up at her and smiled.  
“See? Nothing to worry about.” You said, rubbing her belly.  
“L...L...Larv…itar…” She panted out, nodding.   
“Now…” You said, smiling.  
Your shorts had become a bit tight around the waist, so you hooked your thumb and pulled them off, letting your cock spring free. You buried your throbbing length under your stomach and turned your attention back to the Pokemon.   
This night wasn’t for you, it was for her.   
Larvitar let out a gasp as you gave a small flick up her slit. She almost instantly began to tremble as you went back for seconds, which brought a smile to your face.  
It was a massive ego booster to have something literally quivering and moaning at your touch.   
Her slit was small, most likely the smallest one you had ever tasted. It was a struggle to get your tongue inside of it and you could never keep it in for long before Larvitar winced and forced your tongue out. Even though she was in such a vulnerable position, you had to constantly remind yourself that this Pokemon had ripped a tree apart with her bare hands an hour ago. You danced between her slit and the small button that parted it, always making sure to leave her with a shutter before you left it well enough alone. You grabbed her legs and moved her a bit closer, giving the top of her slit a small suck and licking her while she was inside your mouth. Larvitar screamed in pleasure, arching her back as your tongue rapidly ficked her while she was in your mouth.   
You let her go and decided to explore a bit more of her walls inside her, instead of working on her slit itself. The first time, you had a little success. Her pussy opened for your tongue to enter, but just as quickly forced the visitor out. The second time, you couldn’t even get it inside her. The third time you tried, it was the same as the first; she allowed you to enter, before squeezing shut and forcing your tongue out. You looked up at her, her mouth quivering and a look of pure paradise on her face.  
“Lar?” She asked, disappointed.  
“You’re gonna have to loosen up down there.” You said, poking her slit.  
She nodded and began to take deep breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth. You waited for her, your finger pressed firmly against her slit and smiled once you felt it push into her tepid valley. You withdraw your finger and give her an appreciative kiss on her slit before smiling.  
“Thank you.” You said, licking her afterwards.  
Larvitar screamed in pleasure, as well as pain, once your tongue slipped into her. You felt her begin to push you out, but she stopped herself before she did so. You placed a hand on her chest, which she almost instantly grabbed as she quivered and finally, you began to eat her out. Your large tongue slipped in and out of her as your mouth closed around her and sucked on her clit for a few seconds before kissing it and returning your tongue back inside her. Each lick into her was met with a whimper from her and you had to be seriously careful not to hurt her; that was the last thing you wanted.   
Most importantly, even though this was all complete and utter euphoria for the little Pokemon, you made sure to take a mental note of where exactly she liked to be licked, sucked and kissed. For instance, she preferred a bit more pressure to be applied to the left when you were inside her. You could only lick her clit for a few seconds before she would want you to focus on something else so she could catch her breath. Most of all, Larvitar loved it to bits when you ran your tongue from the bottom of her slit, pushing it in as you went up it, tracing hard “O’s” on that tender bundle of nerves above it all once you licked up there.   
You made sure to stop touching her when you felt that she was close to another orgasm. It was fun to tease her like this, but she didn’t seem to share your opinion. After the third time you delayed an orgasm, Larvitar took your head and pushed it down against her slit, demanding you lap and suck and touch her. You obeyed and were very quickly rewarded with her screaming moans of bliss. Your tongue was deep inside of her as she climaxed and it began to hurt as she rhythmically contracted around your wet organ. It felt like someone was pinching it, but you didn’t dare withdraw it.   
You weren’t sure when she finished, all you knew was that your tongue was let go of and you finally got a good taste of her juices. Definitely on the earthy side as far as it went. It wasn’t exactly pleasant to taste, but you went back for seconds for her. Larvitar groaned at your tongue lapping at her leaking slit again and had to gently move your head away with her feet after not too long. You smiled and kissed the quivering Pokemon on her slit once more, before kissing her clit, then her red diamond belly, neck and, finally, you softly kissed her on the lips.  
“Lar…” She whined, smiling as you were pushed away.  
“I’m not done yet, little one,” You said, moving to the side of her. You moved your hand to her groin and began to rub.   
Larvitar shuttered as your finger ran up her slit and looked over at you with both fear and disbelief in her eyes. Both quickly left her face, however, as you began to rub around her clit in a hard, circular motion. She arched her entire body, screaming her name as she was rubbed. The heels of her feet dug into the dirt as she squirmed, leaving empty canals of dirt as you began to dip a finger inside of her while rubbing the top of her slit with your thumb. With your tongue, you could only reach into her so far, but now… now it was a different story.   
You wrapped an arm behind her head, smiling down at the lust-stricken Pokemon when she looked up at you.   
You formed your pointer and middle finger into a “V,” and began to rub up and down her slit as slow as you could. Larvitar began to pant harder as she grasped at the dirt and you wouldn’t be surprised if she was seeing stars at this point. Her walls began to contract around your fingers a lot harder than they ever had before, yet you knew you hadn’t brought her to an orgasm yet.  
“Shh… It’s okay,” You say, rubbing her shoulder with your free hand as you begin to rub her clit a bit harder. “Take your time, there’s no rush…”  
Larvitar bit her lip and pinched her eyes shut as you talked to her. You began to talk her up to an orgasm, which was something women did with you when you slept with them, so why couldn’t it be the other way around? She seemed to enjoy it as well, as she began to buck her hips against your fingers once you pushed them in. You began to softly whisper next to her as you rubbed faster and faster, kissing her gently on her forehead every now and then.  
Larvitar began to whimper as you worked on her, moving her arms up to her chest and pressing them tightly against herself. Her lips were quivering and she was looking down at your arm as it moved up and down her slit. She began to shiver and you saw her mouth and eyes press together tightly. You quickly realized what was happening and began to rub her clit faster and harder than you ever had.  
This time around, she didn’t scream so much as whimper. You kept rubbing her as her breathing became incredibly fast, her legs now pushing small mountains of dirt away as her body began to shiver completely.   
And there was that scream.  
Neither of you held back; Larvitar held your hand down on her as you kept up your pace. She threw her head back and arched her back at such an angle that you thought she would hurt herself, so you put a hand under her back to support her. She was small and weighed a lot, but in the end, she was about the weight of a normal human woman, so it wasn’t that bad holding her up.  
She began to pant quicker now, which made you smile. Somehow, as you rubbed her, against all biological laws and reason, she was brought to yet another orgasm on top of the one she was already going through. Again, she cried out in utter euphoria as pleasure snaked through her tiny body and tickled every square inch of her skin. Larvitar began to say her name slowly as you rubbed her and you decided that, every time she said it, you would complete a circle around her clit with your fingers. It went on and on until all the lucky Pokemon could do was pant.   
You withdrew your fingers and sucked her juices off as she tried and failed to recover. Her entire body couldn’t stop shivering and every few seconds she let out a stupified moan in an attempt to get herself under control.  
“Good job, girl.” You said, kissing her neck. She smiled and pushed you off of her.   
You took your hand from her back, gently leading her down to the ground as you went back for another kiss. It wasn’t your fault; she was just so damn cute!   
“Larvitar!” She whined, pushing you away.  
“Not big on kisses, eh?” You said, smiling.   
Larvitar shook her head, pointing down to her groin and smiling.  
“Just not anywhere above your pussy, huh?” She nodded. You grinned, then, “Well, how about I kiss it some more?”  
Larvitar instantly shook her head, a look of absolute fear on her face. Before you went down between her legs, she pulled your head in for a kiss, which made you grin.   
“C’mon now, girl, it’s okay.” You said, moving close to her. “Last time. Maybe.”  
You got a good look at her slit, your eyes growing wide. It was a bit puffy and still leaking her juices. You look back up at her to see an expression that could only be described as terror.  
“Do you want me to…” You looked back at her slit, then back up at her.  
Larvitar shook her head and closed her legs off to you. You smiled, nodding and got up. Larvitar just laid there as you grabbed a bottle of water and proceeded to wash your mouth off. After taking a swig from the bottle, you sat back down, realizing that you were not only naked, but painfully erect. Dirt clung to the precum on your cock, which you quickly washed off. You looked over at Larvitar, who was still on the ground and panting.   
You wrapped your hand around your cock and rapidly began to stroke it as you looked at her nearly hidden slit. There had been so much that happened within such a short amount of time that it wasn’t difficult to shoot your load all over the foam mat. It was kind of disappointing that Larvitar didn’t offer to do anything to you, but hey, you didn’t blame her. She had been brought to three - in your opinion, at least - incredible orgasms in a row.   
You wiped off your cum-soaked cock with an old cum rag you stored in your backpack and began to clean up your load when you heard Larvitar call for you. You looked over and saw that she was propped up on her elbows, looking a bit guilty.  
“Yeah?” You asked, smiling.  
“Lar… Larvitar!” She said, pointing to your flaccid cock.  
“Huh? Oh, d-don’t worry about it. Like I said, I like helping Pokemon out.” You said, grinning. “Did… Did I help you out?”  
She nodded, smiling widely. Before you could say anything else, though, she opened her legs and looked at you. Your eyes were drawn to her slit, still puffy and leaking her fluids. You looked up at her, eyebrow raised and grinning like an idiot.  
“Again?”  
“Lar…” She said, nodding.   
“Well, I do like helping Pokemon out…” You said to yourself, smiling. You leaned back on the mat, propping yourself up on the pillow and looked over at her. “I think I’m going to use both my tongue and my fingers. It’ll feel really good, okay?” Larvitar looked scared, but nodded.   
This time, you thought it would be a good idea if you really took your time and went much, much slower. You started by giving her small licks on her clit, moving back for three seconds before licking again. Larvitar seemed to enjoy this pace a lot more than the last time and you heard a lot more appreciative grunts and moans from her. You didn’t focus on just that tender pearl of nerves, however and explored all around her slit. You licked her thighs, you licked above her clit and even under her slit a couple of times. You wanted to explore more of her small, extremely puckered hole, but before you could, Larvitar called for you.   
Looking up, you saw her shaking her head and frowning. It seemed as if she really didn’t want you to lick it. You nod and lick up from it to her clit.  
“You ready for me to go a bit faster?” You ask her, kissing her red belly.  
“Lar…” She said, nodding.  
“Alright… Just breathe easy and relax, okay girl?” She nods.  
You give her a small lick, before kissing her clit. Larvitar begins to squirm as you slip a finger inside of her and continue to suck on her. You do pick up the tempo a bit more, but still go slower than you felt she wanted you to. What seemed like every second or so, you had to remind yourself to slow down and take your time. It was what you wanted. It was what this Pokemon wanted.  
As you gently kiss and suck on her, you gently move your finger deeper and deeper inside of her until you feel something hard. She lets out a pained whimper and you quickly withdraw your hand. That, you realized, must have been her cervix. You didn’t know a whole lot about Larvitar anatomy, but if it was anything like a humans was, then that wasn’t something that would feel good for you to touch.   
With that in mind, you move your free hand up to her belly and begin to rub it as you licked her clit and pushed your finger into her. Larvitar placed her arms on your hand, using it for support as you ate her out for a third time tonight.   
Nothing but soft, gentle licks and a small digit pushing and pulling out of her. That was what her world became; everything else became a blur as she looked at you eating her pussy out. Larvitar didn’t even know it was possible to feel this good.  
“I’m going to go a bit faster now, okay?” You said, looking up at her. She nodded, a wide smile on her face. “Just… remember to breathe, okay? I don’t want you passing out on yourself.”  
She nodded and bucked her hips towards your mouth. You smile at her and move your head back between her legs, sucking on top of her slit and feeling around whatever was inside with your tongue as your finger began to push and pull out of her much faster than it had been. Larvitar began to squirm on you, crying out as you bit her clit as gently as you could. You pulled your fingers out of her wet lips and tasted what she was like now that she had experienced multiple orgasms. Still earthy and there was a hint of copper on it.  
Blood?  
Maybe, so, with that in mind, you made sure not to go too fast inside her and not to go back as far as you did. The last thing you ever wanted to do was to hurt this little Pokemon.  
Being careful this time around, once your fingers were clean, you drove two of them back inside of her, making sure not to push past your second joint of either of your fingers. It was definitely more than enough for her, because Larvitar began to scream in pleasure as you resumed kissing, licking and sucking on her clit. You saw sweat running down her forehead as you continued to eat her out and smiled.  
There was a decent chance this Pokemon wouldn’t want to be separated from you once the night was over, which excited you. Larvitars were extremely strong Pokemon, especially once they became a Tyranitar. Imagining the size of those Pokemon, how big she would be and how much fun it would be for her to constantly grind herself on your mouth gave you another erection.  
You took it in your hand as you ate her out, determined to orgasm at the same time as she did. It was something you had always wanted to do; in most fanfiction you read online, the characters always brought each other to a climax at the same time, but you knew that in real life, that never happened. It was always sexual chaos whenever you slept with anyone, often you would lose track of how many times you and your partner climaxed.   
But now, you already felt close to shooting another load and Larvitar, even though this was your first sexual encounter with her, you knew that she was close as well. It made your heart race and you had to edge your orgasm while you continued to eat her out and finger her at the same time.  
It was a lot for someone like you to manage, but it was a challenge that you had not only accepted, but enjoyed. Larvitar began to scream her name, her lips quivering with each gulping breath she took in between screams and you felt her beginning to contract on your fingers.  
You beat yourself quicker and quicker and were proud of yourself once you started to shoot your own load with a Pokemon on your fingers and tongue. Your own orgasm was a bit lackluster, unfortunately and you quickly went back to giving your full attention to Larvitar, who was still enjoying her own warm orgasm. For her fourth orgasm, she didn’t really quiver that hard, just twitched now and again as she panted. Juices flowed out of her, which you eagerly lapped up like you thought your Arcanine would and you didn’t stop until she pushed you away.   
Larvitar sits up, but must have been dizzy, because you saw her going down. You took her head in your hand and grimaced from the weight as you pulled her into a sitting position. She continued to pant as she looked into your eyes, a wide smile growing on her face.  
“So, you all set?” You asked, smiling down on her.  
“Larvitar! Lar, Lar!” She exclaimed, hugging you.  
“Oh, woah!” You laughed, hugging back. What an adorable fucking Pokemon. “Hey, Larvitar…”  
She looked up at you, smiling softly and looking absolutely pooped. You took an empty Pokeball from the pocket of your shorts and held it up. Her eyes narrowed, but before she could say or do anything, you began.  
“Now, I’m not saying that this is something you need to do. I respect your decision, whatever it is, but if you want…” You said, wiping her juices off of your mouth before they dried. You set the Pokeball down in front of her and smiled. “I won’t force you to do anything, but I would love you to travel with me.”  
Larvitar frowned and sighed, giving you a soft smile. She shook her head and got up, giving you a small hug before walking off into the night. Your heart sunk and, if you were honest with yourself, you felt a little annoyed that she hadn’t even considered it, but you were a man of your word.  
You would respect her decision.  
You still left the Pokeball out on the log, just in case and crawled into the tent. Before going to bed, you checked the time. It was two in the morning. Yikes.  
. . .  
When the morning sky shone through your tent and illuminated it in a bright green glow, you woke up. It was a bit of a struggle to get out of the sleeping bag, but you did and went about your daily routine. Jerk off. Get dressed. Brush teeth. Shoes on. Make breakfast.  
You crawled out of the tent and saw the Pokeball on the log. It looked like it hadn’t been touched, but you picked it up out of curiosity.   
Your heart rose to your chest as you felt its weight in your hand. Something was in there!   
Instantly, you released the Pokemon, whoever it was and…  
It was a Bidoof.   
The Pokemon looked confused, but smiled when it saw you. Bidoof ran up to you and nuzzled your ankles, but all you could think about was how this piece of shit potentially separated you from Larvitar forever. You sharply kicked it away and recalled the fucking asshole, turning around and drop kicking the Pokeball as far away as you could. It cleared the bushes you were aiming for and went straight over the mountain side. You heard a tink each time it hit a rock on the way down the mountain, but you didn’t care.  
“Fuck…” You said, sitting down on the pile of wood Larvitar had torn apart last night. “Fucking Bidoofs.”   
You weren’t sure why, but… You began to cry. Placing your head in your hands, you began to let out loud sobs at the missed opportunity that was Larvitar. You had fucked other Pokemon before, sure, but never had you felt such a connection to them. The realization that you would never see her again tore through your chest as you began to sob more and more.   
After you completely emptied your tear ducts, you gave yourself a small slap on your cheek in an attempt to get over it. She was gone. The two of you had fun, but that was all it was; fun.  
You took a deep breath and were just about to wipe the tears away when you felt small things poking at your legs. You screamed in fright and fell back on the wood pile. Once you landed, you groaned in pain as you slammed your back into a protruding log. As you rubbed your back, you looked at whatever had poked you and your eyes grew wide with joy.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start and pick a different path! There’s much more to read and many more situations for you to choose!


	16. Chapter 16

After the last rock was cleared, the two of you walked into the open air, both taking deep breaths. You looked down at Larvitar, who was grinning up at you and gave her a high five.   
“Well, thanks for the help!” You said, walking away.  
Larvitar said its name, waving you away and went about her own business. You would have given the Pokemon some food or something to thank it, but as it was… They didn’t look like they wanted much to do with you. Plus, it was getting pretty late in the day. If you hurried, there would be some sun by the time you got to the Indigo Plateau.   
The longer you walked, however, the more you began to doubt yourself.  
How did you even get invited to this place? It wasn’t like you were anything special or anything, plus, you probably wouldn’t even win against the Elite Four. It was as if you were spectating your own body walking along the trail. Was it even worth it?  
If you decide to chicken out now, it’s not like anyone would even care. You had never officially challenged the Elite Four, so the shame and embarrassment that came with losing wouldn’t haunt you, but if you won…  
The prizes to be received were bountiful, and it was the reason you had come this far.  
If you decide not to make a national fool of yourself, move ahead to Chapter Eighteen  
If this is something you really have been working and looking forward to for the past year, go to Chapter Seventeen


	17. Chapter 17

And suddenly, that moment you had been looking forward to all year, was here. The impressively large, yet somehow terrifying entrance to the Elite Four’s residence, the Indigo Plateau. There was a large carved staircase that led to two huge blue doors, elegantly carved brownstone pillars meeting in the middle of either side of the door. On either corner of the building were traditional Kantonese brick pillars, each topped with more carved brownstone. Above the door was a large pediment with carvings of the all the legendary Pokemon native to Kanto, which was right above a platform. Glass lined the edge of the platform and you could see all sorts of people there.  
Most, you guessed, were the higher ups of the Pokemon League, but there might be a previous Champion or Elite Four member there as well. Just because you were knocked out of the Pokemon League didn’t mean that you had to find a nine to fiver at some office in Castelia City.   
With a beating heart and a stout resolution, you took the steps one at a time. Each time you walked up a step, a memory of your journey flashed in your mind. Meeting Growlithe. Challenging your rival, who had since departed this world, for your first Pokemon battle. Your first gym. Evolving Growlithe.  
The more you walked, the more memories you had and not before long, you were at those two wide, blue doors. A Pokeball was carved into the glass, being separated each time someone opened the door, the large lines on either side of it giving the door an extremely regal look.   
Here it was.  
Your palms were a bit too sweaty as you pushed on the door to your right and you hoped beyond hope that you wouldn’t smudge them. Last thing you wanted was to make a joke of yourself. You had worked too long and too hard to be considered the sweaty palm boy.   
Inside of the Indigo Plateau was breathtakingly beautiful. The room itself was square and had a rich maroon carpet trimmed with gold that led to two wonderfully carved light blue doors. Along the carpet were large marble pillars, each depicting a scene from the very first Pokemon League Championship match. The more you walked, the more the goosebumps on your arms and legs rose. You were in a special place and, for the first time in your life, believed you were underdressed for the occasion.   
Before you got to the doors, the carpet split off in either direction and led to either a Nurse station, or a PokeMart. The nurse there seemed to be the apex nurse; her outfit was immaculately white and unlike her subordinates, her hair wasn’t dyed. It seemed as if the Pokemon League expected a bit more out of their nurse. The PokeMart attendant was just as well dressed; the blackest suit you had ever seen, a sharply contrasting white dress shirt and a black tie held in place by a golden Pokeball tie clip.   
You gulped.  
“Hey there, trainer! Can I help you?” A voice called out.  
You looked over to where it came from and saw yet another beautifully dressed - and equally beautiful - woman. She had a tight fitting black dress that slowly progressed into a beautiful burgundy red as it spread out on the floor. It cut off right above her chest, her wonderful ebony breasts pressed tightly against it. You finally met her eyes and gulped.   
Even from a distance, you could tell that this was, bar none, the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. Her eyes were the richest brown you had ever seen, her eyebrows were perfect, her lips and cheeks were…  
“Can I help you?” She calls again, her voice richer than honey.   
“...” How could you, a ragged, travel worn Pokemon Trainer wannabe even speak to someone like this? She was on a completely different level than you were, truly, she was the apotheosis of a human being.  
“Why don’t you come a bit closer, so we can talk? You’re a Pokemon Trainer, right?” She nearly shouted from across the room.  
You nodded, hesitantly taking a step forward. Her beauty was nearly suffocating as you got closer to her and that feeling of you being underdressed for this only came back harder than it ever had before. Once you were within a couple of feet from here, you froze in place. She looked at you, a wonderfully cute smile on her face. Even her teeth were beautiful; each were small, white pearls.  
“Did you come to challenge the Elite Four?” She asked.  
“Uh...Um…” You stammered out, unable to find words.  
“Are… are you okay?” She asked, her face contorting into a worried look that was so adorable you thought that she genuinely wanted to know how you were doing.  
‘Snap out of it, c’mon!’ You shouted in your mind.  
“Y-em…” You looked down at your shoes, balling your hands into fists. She was captivatingly beautiful, but you were finally able to challenge the Elite Four. You’d have plenty of time to hit on her once you won.   
“Yes. I think so.” You stammered, looking back up.  
“Alright…” She said, a bit confused. “So… Pokemon Trainer?”  
“Yes, I am. Miss.” You said, standing up a bit straighter.   
She took a form out of nowhere and handed it to you. You began to read through it, but quickly frowned. It was a non-disclosure agreement, essentially stating that, any mention, talk of, or explanation of the Champion and who he was would be met with a felony charge.  
This was real shit.  
“Non… non-disclosure? For what?” You asked, looking up.  
“It’s for the safety of our current Champion.” She said, handing you a pen. “If you talk about who or what he is, you’ll be subject to quite a lot of prison time, as well as an enormous fine.”  
Who… or what?  
“Is this a joke?” You said, looking over the contract. This was something you’d never heard about before, but the more you thought about it, the more you realized that you didn’t even know that much about the current Champion. You knew it was a ‘he,’ and that he obliterated the Elite Four in record time. You knew that nobody talked about his team, in fact, it wasn’t even on the Pokemon League’s website, which was against their own rules. Any time one would click on the link to see the Champion, it would bring them to an Error 404 message.  
“No joke. He takes his confidentiality very seriously.” She explained. “It isn’t that big of a deal, just… Don’t talk about what you see if you fight him.”  
“Um… Yeah… Okay.” You stammered out, signing and initialing everywhere that needed to be signed and initialled. The lady took the contract back, carefully storing it in her dress again before looking back at you.  
“Really, don’t worry.” She said, walking with you towards the nurse station. “Everyone signs one of those.”  
“Alright, if you say so.” You said.  
“Nurse, could you run a checkup on this young Challenger’s Pokemon? Make sure they’re ready to go?” The lady asked.   
“Will do!” The nurse said, smiling at the both of you.  
“Talk to me when you’re ready to fight the first of the Elite Four. And… Congratulations on making it here. Not many do.” She said, smiling.  
“T-thanks.” You said, handing the nurse your Pokeballs.   
With that, that jewel of a lady left and you in turn were left watching her go.   
“Isn’t she beautiful?” The nurse said, placing your Pokeballs in a tray.  
“Hm? O-oh…” You said, blushing.  
“It’s okay, I can’t tell you the amount of times she’s caught me looking at her.” The nurse said, waving to her once she, yet again, was caught staring.  
“She’s… so beautiful though.”  
“Yes she is…” The nurse said, smiling.   
“What… what’s her name? I need to know.”   
“Oyana.” She said, tapping away at the state of the art Pokemon health station.   
It wasn’t long after that that the nurse handed your Pokemon back to you. All six of your Pokeballs seemed to gleam under the lights and you thanked her before walking back to Oyana. Her eyes lit up as you met her.  
“All set?”  
“I’m ready to fight them.” You said, grinning.   
Oyana smiled at you before walking you to the two light blue doors. There were four different carvings on each side of the door, each a scene from the battle that took place in order for this member of the Elite Four to be here. It made you wonder if they did this every time someone else became a member of the Elite Four.  
“Lorelei is right through these doors. Good luck!” She said, leaning down and kissing you on the cheek.  
You couldn’t believe how hard you blushed once she walked away.  
. . .  
Here you were…  
Lorelei hadn’t been much of a challenge. Magneton had delivered shock after shock to her surprisingly underleveled Pokemon. Bruno, although physically imposing, had only two Pokemon that could have given your Aegislash trouble. They were, for some reason, two large Onix, but neither had the Sturdy ability, and thus were one shot by him. Arcanine was easily able to abolish the old woman, Agatha, her ghost and poison type Pokemon not standing a single chance.  
And finally, you were on the last Pokemon of the hardest Pokemon trainer you had ever fought. Lance wasn’t as ignorant as the rest of his team; he knocked out your Magneton and your Gyrados as fast as he could. You had to applaud his effort; most of the Elite Four had been complete pushovers, unable to knock out a single Pokemon that had a type advantage.   
Unfortunately for Lance, when he threw out his last Pokemon, a Dragonite, you still had your Ditto, Arcanine, Mawile, and Aegislash at full health. Four against one was no problem at all and you wished you could have said that he mopped the floor with you, that these four trainers that were supposedly the best of the best, the cream of the crop, had won against a single seventeen year old boy, but as soon as you threw out Mawile, it was all over.   
With Dragonite finally recalled, Lance huffed, a large grin on his face. For all his pomp, he didn’t have much to back it up.  
“A surprising victory, Challenger. Well done, well done…” He said, walking over to you and grasping your wrist with his hand. “But this Champion is no pushover, like you must think we are.”  
“Ah! No talking about him.” You said, grinning.   
Lance chuckled, handing you a wad of PokeBucks and motioned towards the final door with his head.  
“Go right through there. He’s been watching you fight, so I’d expect him to be a bit riled up.” Lance said, stepping aside. You walked past him, but were suddenly stopped by his hand wrapping around your upper arm. You look over and see that he’s grinning. “I expect nothing but the stars from this fight. Take a deep breath and give it your all, Challenger!”  
“Will do.” You said, grinning back at him, suddenly filled with determination.   
He let go of you and you continued along to the doors. Neither of them were carved like the rest of the doors that led to each member of the Elite Four. They were just regular, plain yellow and black doors. Maybe he specialized in electric types?  
With a grunt, the two doors swung open to complete, inky blackness. Even the light from Lance’s well lit arena didn’t shine more than a couple of feet into this room. Before stepping in, you made sure your team was all revived and healed.  
Once in, the doors slammed shut behind you.  
Eerie.  
“H-hello?” You timidly called out, looking around for anything.  
There was a loud, deep purring noise that came from the center of the room. It sounded angry, yet ecstatic. You watched in horror, nearly pissing your pants as two bright, blue irises shone through the inky dark.  
Soon, a large tuft of blue fur lit up as well, followed by two whiskers on either side of this Pokemon’s face. The Pokemon rose to its full height, growling fiercely, menacingly. An odd looking ‘M’ tuft of fur on its chest lit up, the same odd, crackling bright blue as its whiskers and eyes were.   
Lights suddenly lit the room up, but not by much. You were able to get a better look at this Pokemon, still frozen in fear. He was about as tall as a human might be, with two large, furry yellow arms, odd black, jagged markings along his forearms. He had black, viciously clawed feet that cut off with what looked like large, furry yellow shorts. Each thigh had those same jagged black markings that his forearms had. His chest was narrow, slender, yet powerful, and there was a large almost ponytail looking bunch of fur that wagged back and forth in vicious excitement.  
This was an impressive Pokemon for sure.   
“Um… Where’s… Where’s your t-trainer?” You asked, a bit nervous at his gazes.  
“I am my own trainer.” The Pokemon barks out.  
“What the fuck…” You whispered out. Had… this Pokemon just spoke?  
“Your language was easy to learn,” He said, standing upright, as if proud of himself. “Are we fighting, or do you give up?”  
“You… can speak…” You said, a bit dumbstruck.   
“I fought my way up to this position. I refuse to fight some kid who can’t even comprehend common knowledge.” He said, turning to leave. He was just about to walk out the door when you released Arcanine.  
He froze in place, the door in his paw. An eerie few seconds passed by before he began to laugh. You commanded Arcanine to use Extreme Speed, but before he could take off, this Pokemon slammed the door shut, jumping off of it and smashing Arcanine across his face with his fists. His speed was unreal, he was a blur as he continued this assault. The few times Arcanine could dodge him, he howled in pain as electricity raked his body.   
With a roar of his name, “Zeraora,” the Pokemon delivered a crunching blow to Arcanine, his fists alight in a eerie blue, crackling aura. With that, Arcanine was down for the count.  
You let Mawile out, commanding her to use Iron Head, but even as she began to use the move, Zeraora’s fist lit up into a fierce blaze as he delivered a one shot knockout to her. You recalled her, unable to look away from the triumphant, cocky gaze of Zeraora. This… wasn’t good.   
Aegislash, Gyrados, and Magneton were quickly taken out, Zeraora not having a single problem handling them. You were down to one last Pokemon…  
You sent Ditto out, instantly commanding it to transform into Zeraora. Right before Zeraora brought his fists down on Ditto’s head, Ditto was able to raise its new large, yellow arms. The hit still hurt them, but Ditto knew all of Zeraora’s moves. Their fists quickly crackled with that blue aura and they punched Zeraora in the stomach, causing the Pokemon to suck in air.  
Ditto continued the assault, punching his face, stomach, shoulders, and neck as they beat the Pokemon back. You began to feel like you had a shot at winning this until Ditto beat him into the middle of the arena.   
They were about to deliver one more powerful blow when their fist was grabbed. Ditto quickly went in with the other, but it was also grabbed. Zeraora panted for a few seconds, slowly looking up at Ditto. There was a small stream of blood that had dried on his nose, and his eye was a bit swollen as he looked at Ditto.   
Then, it all went to shit.  
Zeraora’s eyes began to glow a bright blue as he shouted his name, quickly twisting Ditto around and bringing their arm crashing down on his knee. It gave off a sickening crack, bone roughly piercing Ditto’s arm as Zeraora quickly broke the other one. Ditto’s screams were rough to get through and before you could recall them, Ditto was quickly kicked towards you.  
As they crashed a ways ahead of you, you watched as they reverted back to their purple, globby form. Zeraora wasted no time, quickly smashing his fists into Ditto. Right as he brought his fist down, however, Ditto moved out of the way, its body opening up around Zeraora’s fist. Ditto quickly slid around Zeraora’s feet, working up his body in an instant and soon, the only spot of Zeraora’s body that wasn’t covered by Ditto was his head.   
You watched, a bit excited, as Ditto quickly began to crush Zeraora’s body. The Pokemon, for once, let out a scream.  
Once he fell to the ground, you hoped that it was over.  
Ditto continued to squeeze him, grunting from the effort. Something that made you physically sick to your stomach happened not long after.  
Zeraora began to laugh.  
He laughed and laughed and laughed, looking up at you on the ground. His eyes shone bright blue, his face contorted in a fierce grin. With a scream, Zeraora released an absolutely massive blast of sustained electricity. The two were soon consumed in a bright, flashing, crackling blue sphere. Ditto screamed in pain, and it wasn’t long after the electrical storm that they fell off of Zeraora.   
The Pokemon laughed as he rose, his bright blue fur taking on a more dull blue, but in your opinion, that only made him more menacing.  
“Recall this slime.” He said, flicking pieces of Ditto off of his fur.  
You obeyed, fumbling his Pokeball’s recall device as Zeraora walked over to you. After recalling Ditto, Zeraora looked at you, a fierce grin on his face.  
“You were the first trainer that offered a legitimate challenge so late in the battle.” He said, looking up at you. Whether he liked it or not, you were more than a foot taller than he was. “A fine defeat, Challenger.”  
“T-thanks…” You said, trying to hold back tears. How had he managed to defeat your team so quickly.  
“In fact, one might say that you’ve impressed me.” He said, examining his claws.   
“Really?” You asked, unsure of where this was going.   
“Indeed.” He looked up, grinning. “If I were to offer you a spot as one of the Elite Four, would you take it?”  
“...” But… how would… how is this even possible?  
“What if I told you that there was still a way to win?” He asked.  
“I… I’d jump at the chance.” You said, a bit shocked.  
“Good, good…” He said, turning around and beginning to walk towards the doors. “Follow me, young trainer.”  
You obeyed this Pokemon Champion, following close behind him. Zeraora was a little… cute, you had to admit. His fur gave off an ozony, musky smell and the way he strode seemed to tell tales of his power and victory. He led you into the Champion’s Room, an odd, long looking area with a large computer at the end of this hallway.  
The sight of it filled you with sadness.   
This could have been your room, if you had known what this Champion was. Zeraora walked over to the computer, pressing buttons on the screen. His claws clicked away at it, pulling up a picture of Lorelei. He pressed a button, then,  
“Lorelei, please come to my chambers.”   
“You got it, boss.” Lorelei responded.  
“Please, take a seat.” Zeraora said, motioning towards a comfortable looking swivel chair. It was mostly stainless steel, and had a red cushion on the seat, as well as one on the back. “We have a few minutes, do you have any questions?”  
“Y-yeah, why are you hiring me?” You began.  
“You impressed me, I already told you this.” He said, leaning on the computer and crossing his large arms.  
“O-oh, right. Um… How… are you the Champion?”  
“The Pokemon League never specified that a Pokemon couldn’t become a Champion in their rulebook. I figured, why not? All the fights I could ever want, as well as comfortable accommodations.”  
“How… how can you speak my language, then? Can all Pokemon learn to speak?”  
“Only those who put their heart and soul into it.” Zeraora explained. “Many Legendary and Mythical Pokemon such as myself find it easier to do than your Arcanine might.”  
“You’re…”  
“I am. Don’t take your loss too hard.” Zeraora said, grinning.   
“Wow…” You murmured, completely dumbstruck. “A real life Mythical… Where did you come from, then? Kanto? Hoenn? Johto?”  
“Fula City, I lived there for at for a little while.”   
You had so much more to ask him, but the doors suddenly opened, a proud, yet nervous Lorelei walking towards the two of you. She gave you one look, quickly turning to Zeraora.   
“You asked to see me?” She said, arms crossed behind her back.  
“I did. Your service has been extraordinary here, but I’m afraid your time here is up.” Zeraora said, getting up and placing a paw on her shoulder.  
Lorelei breathed in a deep, shuddering breath, nodding afterwards. She looked down at Zeraora, smiling warmly.  
“So… so be it.” She said, running her hand along his shoulder. Odd…  
“Once I am finished with this Challenger here, please come find me, we’ll work out your future employment as a Gym Leader.” Zeraora said.  
“You got it.” Then, Lorelei did something that genuinely shocked you.  
She reached down, taking a hold of his chin with two gentle fingers. She then leaned down, kissing him gently. Wait…  
Lorelei worked her tongue into his mouth, gently sparring with his tongue, pulling away once she was satisfied. Zeraora smiled, rubbing her cheek for a second before she walked away. He watched her go, sighing as soon as she walked through those doors. Afterwards, he looked back at you, chuckling at your shocked look.  
“She… she… she…” You said, looking dumbly at him.   
Before you could do anything else, Zeraora walked over to you, picking your chin up, pulling you into a deep kiss. You wanted to fight, at first, and nearly did, but the more his soft, black lips pressed against yours, the more you stopped. Metaphorical lightning bolts raced through your body as you felt his soft, warm tongue prod into your mouth and you offered no fight as he explored you. Every few seconds, his tongue would run along yours, and somehow, you could already feel your erection press tight against your shorts.  
With a grunt, he pulled away.  
“She kissed me. Satisfying me is part of your contract.” He said, smiling warmly. “If you want to leave, you’re free to, if not…” He looked down at your bulge, licking his lips. “I’d love to get into those pants.”  
What… what the fuck?  
You looked down, seeing his own pink, completely erect length poking out from his fur. It was slightly twitching as it was observed. Was this… was this worth it? You didn’t consider someone who liked the idea of two men fucking, you didn’t like it whatsoever, but… Something about Zeraora was just…  
Too good to pass up.  
You nodded, looking up at him, a nervous smile on your face.   
“Follow me.” He said, pulling you up by both of your hands.  
You held onto his hand as he walked towards a door that was nearly hidden. He pressed a few buttons and the door swung open, revealing a large, dark room. There was a well made bed in the center of the wall furthest away from the door, as well as a few contraptions plugged into the wall. There were a bunch of monitors on the wall, each showing a room of the Elite Four. You watched as Bruno trained with his Pokemon, as Gengar played around with Agatha, and as Lance snuggled with his Dragonite. Lorelei was packing her things up in a backpack and you couldn’t help but notice the sad expression on her face.   
“Please, sit on the bed. Get ready.” He said, taking a seat near one of the contraptions.  
“Get… ready?” You asked.  
“Nude.” Was all he said.  
You gulped, suddenly nervous at all of this. Zeraora grabbed two handles of one contraption, the power suddenly beginning to flicker. You threw your backpack down, every second questioning yourself. One look back at Zeraora seemed to set yourself at ease, however.  
You unbuckled your belt and undid your shorts, sliding them, as well as your briefs, down to your ankles. Your shoes and socks, as well as your shirt soon quickly joined them on the ground, and you gulped yet again. With a heart racing faster than you had ever felt, you sat down on his bed. It was warm, soft, and had thick blankets and pillows.   
Placing your head in your hands, you began to wonder if this was something you should be doing. After all, wasn’t this trading sex for work? That was illegal and yet, every time you looked over at Zeraora, at his gently pulsing length, you couldn’t help but know that this was exactly what you should be doing.  
Finally, he got up, what was once his dark blue fur now bright and energetic again. Even his cock looked a bit harder. Zeraora strode over to you, sitting down besides you and placing a paw on your shoulder.  
“Hey,” He said, looking down at you.  
You looked up at him and were quickly pulled into another kiss, another wonderful, mind bendingly powerful kiss. His tongue seemed to take all of your worries away as it confidently poked around in your mouth, and you gave all of them up for him to take away. A trail of saliva fell on your chest once he finally pulled away and you couldn’t help but smile at him.   
You didn’t resist when a large, powerful paw pushed your head down to his twitching length. Very soon, a cock was poking at your lips, but he didn’t push in just yet. You looked up at him once his paw left your head.  
“Last chance to back out.” He said, smiling.  
Hell no.  
You look back down, gently tasting his throbbing cock with your tongue. It was as hard as iron, as soon as you licked up his pointed, tapered length, it went back and flicked you on the chin. Zeraora let out a soft moan as you took it in your mouth, slowly getting a taste for him. This was the first cock you had ever had in you, and you wanted to get used to it. Zeraora wasn’t incredibly well endowed, maybe measuring in at six and a half, seven inches or so, but he was still a lot to take in.   
As soon as you started to suck, his paw went back on your head and he slowly began to thrust in and out of your mouth. You explored his pushing and pulling length with your tongue, loving how, as he pushed in, his cock got wider and wider, gently moving your mouth apart to take him in.   
You reached down, finding his furry ball sack, and softly groped him. Zeraora let out a small moan, pushing into your mouth a bit faster now. You let him use your mouth for whatever he wanted to do, taking pleasure in the feeling of his furry balls gently quivering as you rubbed them.   
His length was warm, leaving your mouth feeling kind of hot as he fucked it. Every few seconds or so, Zeraora would stop, panting his name a couple of times, but always drove his cock deeper into your mouth afterwards. He continued to thrust into your mouth, being careful not to gag you with each push into you.   
You wrapped a hand around what remained of his cock, beginning to jerk him off as he fucked your face. Zeraora groaned his name loudly, pushing your head faster and faster down his member. You desperately licked all around his length, never wanting this to end. Zeraora began to pant loudly, and, already feeling that he was close, you doubled your efforts. He was on the precipice of an orgasm when you felt him pull out of your mouth and swat your hands away.   
You looked up, a bit confused.  
“Turn over, ass up.” He commanded.  
You obeyed your new master, getting on the bed and exposing your asshole to him. You grabbed a pillow to rest your head on as he pawed your ass cheeks apart. He gave your asshole a generous lick, causing you to moan loudly and begin to quiver as his tongue traced all along your hole. After a few licks, he got up and there was a sudden pressure against your asshole. You took a few deep breaths, loosening yourself up only to cry out as an unknown pain forced you open. Zeraora drove his cock completely into you, crying out in pleasure. He grabbed onto your waist, gently beginning to rock you back and forth onto his length. It felt like something was poking deep inside of you, but every now and again, Zeraora would thrust into you and hit something that made your cock throb hard. You began to moan like the bitch you were as his balls smacked your own, his length constantly pushing deep into you.  
You cried out in pain as his claws came out, digging into your waist. It gave him more leverage than you thought possible, each thrust becoming something that you feared, yet deeply enjoyed.   
Your knees suddenly collapsed, Zeraora following you down as you crashed onto the bed. It didn’t stop him from fucking you, however, in fact, he seemed to enjoy this position even more. His thrusts were quicker, harder, and, in this position…  
Every single time he slammed his length into you, you saw stars. Your cock throbbed with each thrust, demanding your attention, but as it was, it had to be happy with rubbing against Zeraora’s bed.   
Each thrust into you was accompanied with a heavy grunt from the Pokemon; clearly, your legs being pushed together had made your asshole a lot tighter than he could handle. You thought he was going to make you lean back again, but that order never came as he fucked you.   
Zeraora began to moan louder and louder, fucking you quicker than he ever had been before. You gasped in surprise when he quickly pulled out of your asshole, turning you around and quickly ramming his cock deep into your mouth. You grimaced in pain and shock, as well as slight disgust; your ass didn’t taste too good, but for his sake, you sucked.  
Zeraora quickly shouted his name and you could feel him begin to cum down your throat. His cock would tense up for a second before a long, quick rope of semen shot out of it, his balls rising and falling as he pumped cum into his prey. You let him do this, even though everything about it grossed you out, quickly gulping down his cum before it pooled in your mouth.   
With one final tense, one final rope, Zeraora was done. He collapsed down next to you, panting heavily, but you weren’t finished with him. If he wanted sex, that’s what he’d get.  
You roll over in between his legs, smirking at that nervous look in his eyes as you grab his cock in your hand. Zeraora tried weakly to push you away from his shaft, but you resisted.  
You stuck his wet, throbbing, tender member back into your mouth. It was a lot softer than it was when he first made you suck him off and it was somehow better. Whenever you sucked him, Zeraora groaned, his cock moving further into your mouth until you let it go. He placed his hands on your head, his legs digging at the bed as you sucked, was he trying to get you off of his cock?  
You didn’t care, quickly working his entire length into your mouth. You gagged, quickly getting off of him and resorted to sucking half of him off while the other half you beat off. Zeraora began to cry out in pleasure, saying his name slowly over and over again. His cock soon grew in your mouth, which pleased you. Clearly, he was getting off on this, which put small, ecstatic feelings into your chest.  
He began to buck his hips into your hand, trying to work his cock further and further into your mouth, but you had a firm grip on him; he wasn’t going anywhere you didn’t want. You look up and see his eyes completely glazed over as he looked down at you, a fierce blush covering his face. Before sucking him back into your mouth, you gave a sly wink.   
Zeraora took your head in his hands, harshly pushing you down his length. You gave no repreve, not until he shocked you. It was gentle, but harsh enough to get his point across. You cried out in pain, but your screams were quickly gagged by his cock deep inside of your mouth. You instantly started to gag as he fucked the back of your throat, but it wasn’t long until you could feel his warm, sticky load being shot down you.   
You pull off of his cock, coughing up cum and saliva as he shoots cum onto his fur, and try not to vomit. You were dangerously close, having to massage your throat to make that feeling go away.  
What a terrible feeling it was.   
“Bit of a quick shot cat, huh?” You said, grinning.  
“I am not a cat.” Zeraora says, a little indignantly.   
You run your finger up his twitching cock, causing him to mew. Zeraora quickly covers his mouth, blushing heavily. You smile, your point made, but grab his cock again. So wet, so thick…  
You begin to jerk him off, Zeraora giving no complaints as you worked on his length. It looked like how you imagined a typical Pokemon cock looked; a bit narrow at the beginning before it got thicker at the middle, then tapered off to a small tip and a cummy, leaking slit. His hand was extraordinarily wet from your mouth and his cum, so your hand had no problem sliding up and down it.   
Zeraora began to thrust into your hand ever so gently, giving off soft moans as you soon brought him to yet another erection. You would be happy just jerking him off, but something caught your eye.  
While he was being jerked off, Zeraora would occasionally flex his legs and his asshole would clench hard. Tasting ass wasn’t something you had ever done before, in fact, you hated the idea of it. An asshole was riddled with germs, shit, all sorts of nasty garbage, yet it called out to you so sweetly.  
You gulped, moving your head down to his hole and gave him a soft sniff. Yup.  
There was an asshole.  
You gave a lick, your mind and body not even knowing what you were doing until it was too late. It caused you to nearly gag, but you went back for seconds and thirds, eventually licking his asshole clean. You spat out all the saliva that came back, looking up at Zeraora. He looked like he was in absolute bliss, nodding for you to continue.   
As you jerk him off, you begin to lick his asshole again and again, small licks at first, but it didn't take long for you to push your tongue into his asshole, causing him to moan slightly. It was so warm and it pushed against your tongue so harshly. Forget the taste, forget the smell, this was amazing.   
Zeraora began to buck his hips harder into your hands, his ass falling on your tongue as he came back down. He began to squirm under your grip and you left his ass alone for a bit, scooping his balls in your mouth and sucking on them. He cried out, claws tearing into the blanket as you sucked.   
You could feel his cock pulsing hard in your hand, quickly running up and down the base of his cock with your tongue. You reach out, poking a couple of fingers into his wet asshole, gently prodding into him. Zeraora whines, his hips thrusting hard into your hand before coming down on your fingers just as hard.  
You go back to his balls as he cries his name, licking and sucking them. You were about to go back to his length when you heard him cry his name a lot louder. As you looked up, you felt his hot cum dribble down your fingers, which only made you jerk him off faster. More and more semen leaked out of him, covering your fingers as it ran down to his groin.  
With one final, powerful thrust, Zeraora was done. He was spent, and the look he gave you spelt death if you tried anything else with him. You grin, sitting up and flicking his cum off of your fingers.   
“You have a sink anywhere?” You ask the panting Pokemon.  
He pointed over to the corner, which led to a small room. There was a sink inside, as well as a shower that didn’t seem as if it had been used in a long time. You wash your hands and face, making sure that neither smelled of his ass or his cock. It wasn’t a bad smell, but it wasn’t something that you wanted to smell like. Once you were dried off, you walk back to Zeraora, who still was panting and looking at the ceiling. You sit down on the bed, leaning against the furry Pokemon.  
“Thank you…” He said, looking over at you. He had recovered his breath quite fast.  
“No, thank you.” You replied, running your hand along that patch of blue fur on his chest. “I’m part of the Elite Four now. I assume this relationship can go both ways?”  
“Eventually.”  
“Then I’m a part of the Elite Four and I get to fuck the Champion. Don’t see how life can get much better than this.” You said, sighing.  
“I expect you to give a hundred and ten percent with each battle.” Zeraora said, grinning. “Whether it be on the battlefield, or in the bedroom.”  
“Yes sir.” You said, chuckling. You gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before getting up and getting dressed. “Well, I might as well check out my new accommodations. Plus, didn’t you tell Lorelei to come see you once you were done with me?”  
Zeraora’s eyes grew wide, and a large smile came about on his face as he realized just what he had gotten himself into.  
“Luckily, a Mythical Pokemon such as yourself shouldn’t have any problem with a simple human girl, huh?” You said, laughing as you walked out of the room.   
When you got to the twin doors and opened them, Lorelei was standing right outside of them, her hand raised, poised to knock. The two of you locked eyes and she couldn’t help but break out in laughter.  
“So, you’re the newest member of the Elite Four, huh?” She said, grinning.  
“I think he’ll be able to answer that.”  
“Squeeze your fist.” She said, walking ahead of you.  
“Huh?”  
“You’re waddling like a Piplup. Squeeze your fist and walk normally. We have an image to maintain.” She said, laughing.  
Come to think of it, your ass was on fire. You did as she recommended, which helped you enough to stop waddling. You walked through all of the Elite Four’s rooms, shaking hands with each of them and introducing yourself as the newest member. Every time you left the room, you couldn’t help but snicker at the shocked looks on the faces of your new comrades.   
There would be a lot to do, for sure.   
The day had been long, hard, yet so, so wonderful. Now… well, now you would settle down here until either someone beats Zeraora, or until you are replaced, but whatever the case, you were happy. You hadn’t won the title of Champion, but you had become a member of the Elite Four. Your boss was a talking, Mythical Pokemon nobody could know about and for the first time in your life, you were excited to finally do some work.

Congratulations!   
You have won this game! Whether or not it was the ending you might have expected, this is the true ending to the game. That being said, if this is the first ending you got to, there are still many more to go through. Why not take that walk into the field? Why not climb that mountain trail? I sincerely hope you enjoy exploring this story, and I thank you for reading.   
Go back to Start!


	18. Chapter 18

Y-yeah.  
Who needed that embarrassment? Your team definitely wasn’t strong enough, that much was sure. The invitation to battle them didn’t expire for a year, so you had the opportunity to raise your team until they were all max level, maybe you’d stand a chance then.   
It was kind of depressing though. You had been dead set on challenging them today, but… it had been the smart move not to, right?   
You walked off the trail and into the woods, wandering around until you found a field that had great potential for a campsite. After clearing away some grass, you glumly set your tent up next to a log. Once up, you sat down on the log, each moment thinking of another reason why this was a good idea, even though your mind screamed at you to go challenge them.   
Too late now.  
You were just about to turn in for the night when, to your surprise, a Greninja silently rose from the grass. It didn’t look too happy that you were in its field, but the motivation to fight this Pokemon wasn’t much there. As it drew closer, you could feel Arcanine’s Pokeball shaking, but you stopped him from leaving it. Even as you squeezed it, however, he shook more and more against it.  
If you don’t feel like battling Greninja, head on over to Chapter Twenty  
If Arcanine broke out of his Pokeball, move to Chapter Nineteen


	19. Chapter 19

You decided not to fight the Pokemon. You didn't feel like it, didn't even feel worthy of sending out an opponent to fight him. The one thing you had wanted to do all your life, you had realized, was challenge the Elite Four and become the champion of the Pokemon League. You had thrown that away and for what reason?  
The elbow that smashed into your chest made you feel numb, but not much different from how you already felt inside. The impact of it sent you to the ground, but as your body crumpled, you didn’t feel much. It was such a devistatingly stupid decision not to challenge them...   
Before the Greninja could get a solid kick on you, a Pokeball on your belt suddenly flashed a brilliant beam of red light. Greninja instantly dove away from the explosion and watched in surprise as Arcanine, your best friend and the first Pokemon you got, materialized in front of you. He looked back at you, a fierce scowl on his face, barking an order at you.   
You just looked hopelessly at him, not really wanting him to protect you. It wasn’t worth it. But he did anyway.   
Greninja launched himself towards Arcanine, but the Pokemon moved out of the way before his heel was brought down on his head. Greninja smashed his heel into the ground, completely taken by surprise and countered as soon as Arcanine grabbed him in his jaws. The Greninja’s body was replaced with a log of wood and you watched as he appeared out of nowhere, delivering a strong kick to Arcanine’s side.   
Arcanine snarled and flung the piece of wood at Greninja, charging him as the Pokemon avoided the wood. He pinned Greninja down and was just about to take a hard bite out of his neck when Greninja countered again, his body becoming another log of wood that Arcanine sunk his teeth into. Yet again, he appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Arcanine’s side. Before Greninja could react, Arcanine leapt up and slashed at his chest. His claws connected, and the Pokemon was left with three large gashes from his shoulder down to his waist. Greninja cried out in pain and it wasn’t long before Arcanine followed his attack up with another lunging swipe.  
Greninja yet again found it within himself to counter this attack, but Arcanine had expected this. He used Extreme Speed and was able to smash his entire body into his foe as Greninja materialized. Greninja was flung a good distance, but Arcanine wasn’t yet done with his move. He dashed over to the wounded Pokemon and was just about to bite down on him when Greninja kicked his chest with both of his feet.  
It was a hard kick, but Arcanine didn’t even flinch.   
With one hard swipe, half of Greninja’s face flew off. After one hard bite, the Pokemon was dead. Arcanine got off of his prey, licking his maw as he looked over at you.  
Once he was done cleaning himself, Arcanine looked down at you and frowned. You hadn’t moved much; if you were honest with yourself, you were a bit terrified of Arcanine. Pokemon battles were violent and bloody, sure, but this was the first Pokemon you had ever seen killed, and by your very own Arcanine.  
The Pokemon gave a low growl, which caused you to shiver.  
During your years you had spent with him, you had come to know what every little growl, every grunt, every different pitch of his whines and whimpers meant. How he was feeling, what he wanted, if he was angry, or just hungry. There were very few things you couldn’t decipher from your Pokemon’s tone of voice, and this just happened to be one of those tones. He sounded angry, disappointed, but at the same time, relieved.   
“T-thanks, bud.” You said, rubbing his face once he laid down. “He probably would have killed me or something, I guess.”  
Again, there was that low growl. What did it mean? His black eyes were staring into your own, but you didn’t see anything that resembled anger in them. He was…  
“Are you disappointed in me?” You said, sighing and leaning back on a large rock.  
Arcanine blinked once.  
Twice for no, once for yes. It was something you had taught him to do when he was a Growlithe and for once, you didn’t want him to use it. Your very own Pokemon was disappointed in you. It felt… awful.  
“Sorry bud. I don’t know why I didn’t challenge the-”  
He cut you off with a bark, looking over at the twitching Greninja in the distance. You followed his gaze, meeting his eyes once he looked back at you.  
“You… You’re disappointed that I didn’t let you out to help?”  
One blink.   
“O-oh. Um…” You rubbed the back of your head, a bit nervous. Arcanine set his front paws on your legs and licked your face, causing you to burst out in laughter. It never went any other way when he licked you. “S-stop!” You said, giggling.  
Arcanine obeyed, whining a bit. You nodded as you listened to him, slowly getting at what he was trying to communicate to you. He hadn’t been disappointed in you not challenging the Elite Four, he felt this way because you hadn’t sent him out to fight Greninja.   
“S-sorry. Next time, I’ll make sure to let you out.” You said, scratching behind his ears. Arcanine closed his eyes, leaning into your scratch, but quickly stopped and growled. You looked at him as he pawed his Pokeball off your belt. “H-hey, c’mon, you know I’d keep you out, but you're gigantic!”  
Arcanine growled and, before you could do anything, smashed the Pokeball under his paw three or four times. The red and white ball that you had gotten as a gift from your stepdad, which had been with you every day since then, which had housed Arcanine since he was a Growlithe, was now destroyed. Arcanine, it seemed, never wanted to go back inside. He wanted to protect you more than anything.  
There was one problem, though.  
“Arcanine, you…” You said, your anger cutting you off. You rubbed your eyes and sighed deeply, angrly, then, “You’re gigantic. You weigh more than I can carry.”  
He cocked his head to one side. He didn’t understand.  
“If you faint, and I don’t have a Revive, I have to stay with you until someone with one passes by. I can’t carry you to a Pokemon Center.” You explained, frowning. “You…”   
He began to lick you more and more, causing you to break out in laughter. How could you stay mad at this Pokemon? It was impossible…  
Once you shoved him off, you took a few gleeful, shuddering sighs, and looked over at him, your smile a bit too big.   
“Well… whatever. I guess I can make a collar or something for you.” You said, taking a Revive out of your pocket. The yellow-ish tan hexagonal diamond shaped medicine looked like it would go well with Arcanine’s fur, plus, it would be useful to always have one of these on him. Arcanine whined; he didn’t seem too enthralled with the idea of wearing a collar. “Hey, you brought this upon yourself.” You said, frowning. “Don’t give me those whines.”  
Arcanine smiled, giving you a small lick. Before it could go any further, you playfully shoved the Pokemon away from your face. He didn’t go back to your face, instead, he laid his head on your chest. You wrapped your arms around him and leaned into his fur, giving it a small sniff. It smelled warm, and just like he always smelled. You scratched behind his ears a bit more, laughing at just how much hair this Pokemon had.  
“You need a haircut…” You said as you ran your fingers through his hair. Arcanine growled, but looked up at you and smiled.   
You figured that you’d eventually bring him to a Pokemon Groomer once you could afford it. For an Arcanine styling, it was around fifty-thousand or so Pokebucks, which, if you challenged everyone you saw to a Pokemon battle, would take you about a week or two until you could afford it. It was a lot of money, but Arcanine’s performance would slowly deteriorate until he was just a big ‘ol ball of floof, which was no good.   
You hugged his furry head for now, getting comfortable against the rock as the evening wore on. The tent probably didn’t need to be set up tonight; Arcanine was warm enough and you could definitely use his cuddles right about now.  
“It’s been a long day buddy.” You said, sighing.   
Arcanine rubbed his head against your chest, which brought a smile to your face. He shifted his weight around until he was pretty much on you. He weighed around three hundred thirty pounds, which was a lot, but luckily, the brunt of his weight wasn’t on you. Arcanine moved his leg and you instantly felt a bit guilty for the feelings that raced through your mind.   
His thigh was right on your groin and when he moved like that, it had felt pretty good. The first thing that came to your perverted mind was fucking him. Arceus, what was wrong with you?   
When it came to your feelings towards your Pokemon, they were strictly platonic. You didn’t feel an ounce of romantic emotions towards any of your Pokemon, even the female ones. Were there Pokemon you wanted to fuck? Sure there were, but they weren’t in your team.  
Arcanine wasn’t any different.   
In fact, the two of you had grown so close over the years that you felt like it would destroy your relationship if either of you made a move on one another. How would either of you come to terms with one holding romantic feelings towards the other if the other didn’t feel the same way? You knew of friendships that had been destroyed that way and the last thing you wanted was to have Arcanine not want you anymore.   
So the very fact that you thought these things disgusted you. There had been a time when you wanted to do something like that, but it was a phase, nothing more. You got over it and spent your time hunting down real, human women to sleep with, not him, not Arcanine.   
And yet…  
Each time he moved his leg, whether it be to shift his weight, or because you were scratching him and his leg moved inadvertently, your mind was drawn back to him as a sexual partner. Not a Pokemon, but a real deal partner. You shivered, wanting nothing more than to shove him off of your leg, but…  
As it was…  
You were erect. Your erection disgusted you, but the weight, the heat, the pressure on your member well… It didn’t take much to get you hard, especially since you had been on a sexual dry streak for the past year or so. The slightest wind would get you stiff and, Arceus forbid, you look at the general direction of something you considered attractive. Your member pressed against your shorts and onto Arcanine’s leg, gently throbbing every few seconds. Hoping beyond hope wouldn’t help you now. You didn’t know if he had noticed, or if he was just playing dumb. After all, you didn’t know if he was even into you. What if this disgusted him just as much as it disgusted you?  
You were just about to get up when Arcanine looked back at you, a look of worry on his face. He growls, looking down at his leg, and your throbbing erection.  
“It-it’s nothing.” You say, trying to get him off of you.   
Arcanine lets you shove him off, but before you could get up, he pins you down to the ground. You yelp in surprise, your eyes meeting his own, and try to shove him off of you, but he doesn’t budge. His paws were hurting your shoulders, so to help you, he places a single paw on your chest and leans most of the weight onto the paw on the ground.  
“What-what are you doing?!” You pant out, still struggling against his single front leg.  
Arcanine gives a deep, menacing growl. You’re frozen in fear as he lifts his paw off of your chest, unable to do anything but watch as he moves down to your waist. He starts sniffing that lump on your groin and you wince as he touches his nose to it. Every second he continued to sniff was another that your cock decided to grow harder and harder. He looks up at you, his head cocked to one side in confusion. After giving a small whimper, you realize he wants you to explain yourself.  
“I’m… uh…” You gulp, wishing he hadn’t smashed his Pokeball. But running away from this problem wouldn’t do you any good. “I’m hard, okay? When you leaned on me… it was a lot, and I didn’t handle it the way I should have. I’m sorry.”  
Arcanine licks his maw, smiling, and turns back to your groin. Much to your dismay, he keeps on sniffing, his nose pressing up against and rubbing up your length. He had a good nose, there was no way he didn’t know exactly what he was smelling. You wanted to fight him more and more, but whenever you made a move to get up, Arcanine growled. With him forcing his nose on you over and over again, it became harder and harder to do anything else but get erect.  
After one last sniff, Arcanine pulled off your rock hard member, looking back up at you. His head wasn’t cocked to one side anymore; he knew exactly what he was doing. When he licked his maw yet again, it sent a shiver down your spine. Arcanine pawed away at your belt, looking up once he realized he couldn’t get it off. He gave a deep, commanding growl.  
Either you take your belt off or he does.  
With a gulp to gather your wits, you reached down and undid it. Arcanine gave you a happy smile, and continued to work on your clothing. It felt odd getting undressed by him, especially since all he could do was paw away. He made sure not to shred your clothing and was eventually able to get your shorts off. Once they were down by your ankles he looked back up.  
Since your erection was harder than you had ever felt, your underwear did little to hide it from his gaze. About two inches stuck out of the waist band, your tip gently throbbing as it was restrained by the elastic.  
Arcanine gave it a few licks, causing you to shudder at his warm, rough tongue as it lapped at your tip. It took mere seconds before Arcanine gently grabbed the band of your briefs in his teeth and pulled them down. You raised your hips a bit to help him and they were above your shorts in an instant. Before he could go back to doing whatever he wanted to do though, you kicked your shoes off, your clothing following soon after. The ground felt a little cold as you laid on it, half naked, but you were shivering out of embarrassment instead of the cold on the ground.  
Ever since he had been a Growlithe, you had made sure never to let him see your cock in any way, shape, or form. The most exposed you ever let him see you was in basketball shorts, even then feeling a little weirded out from his occasional glance at your bulge.   
You could almost feel your face get as red as a beet as Arcanine stared at your member. It wasn’t that you were embarrassed at the size of it; for a seventeen, soon to be eighteen year old, you were incredibly well endowed, measuring in at around eight inches on a good day. Your uncut tip visibly throbbed as the two of you looked at each other, neither one even breathing, let alone moving.  
It was you that eventually broke the silence.  
“Can… can I put my clothing back on?” You asked, nervously looking at your Pokemon. He had an expression you didn’t quite understand. Just as you made a move, Arcanine growled fiercely, and you quickly left your clothing well enough alone. Why was he like this? What had gotten into him?  
You were so caught up in your own self pity that, when he finally licked you, your skin jumped off your body in surprise. It felt… Good. Real good. Arcanine looked up at you, giving you a questioning glance. You wanted… more of that. A lot more. It didn’t matter that he was your best friend, or that he was a he, or even that this went against everything you believed in when it came to your own Pokemon, you nodded. You nodded and, when he licked you again and again, the pleasure you felt only made the lust you felt for him grow.   
His tongue gently lapped at your length, each one sending hot, lazy jolts into your body. Every lick was carefully planted, dragging across your length in mere moments, but he was always there to give you another one. You tried not to move; you didn’t want to upset him, maybe he would stop, but you couldn’t resist bucking into his tongue each time it went up your cock. Your heart was racing, everything but your core growing oddly cold as his tongue lapped away at your tip, continuing down your length, until he reached your balls, where he gave a few good licks before repeating the process.   
His tongue was warmer than any you had ever felt to the point of being almost unbearably hot, but each time he left your cock, the coldness that you felt demanded him back on you. It felt rough, too, like someone was gently licking you with the warmest, squishiest, wettest sandpaper you had ever felt. It felt out of this world.   
“I’m… I’m… gonna…”  
Before you could finish your sentence, before Arcanine licked you to an orgasm, before you could even cum, Arcanine drove your cock deep into his big mouth. The fear you got from having your member so close to so many large, sharp teeth instantly scared away any orgasm that you might have almost had. It took a lot not to pass out right then and there.   
You screamed at him to get it out of his mouth, but he ignored you. You pushed his head away, hoping he’d get the point, but the more you struggled, the more of your cock he shoved into his mouth. Not before long, his snout was pressed gently up against your waist. It was the most terrifying situation you’d ever been in before.  
“P...Please let me out…” You whimpered, gently pushing on his head. “Your teeth are going to cut my cock off…”  
Arcanine growled and started to move his head up and down your member. You cried out both in unrivaled pleasure and fear as his tongue gently rolled your length away from his teeth. Every time he went down your length he terrified you, but you never felt any of his teeth dig into your flesh. Ever.  
After a rather hard suck, you felt your cock slip out of his mouth, which caused you to look down. Arcanine had laid on his back, paws in the air, and was…  
Presenting you with his rear.  
You blushed heavily as you looked your best friend over. This was not only what you had wanted, but what Arcanine had wanted as well. Even though he was showing off his asshole, your eyes were drawn to the most enormous cock you’d ever seen before in your life.   
Canine Pokemon normally had larger genitalia compared to other Pokemon. Lucario’s had lengths around eight inches or so, Lycanrocs, depending on their form, had lengths about the same size, Houndooms measured in at around a foot or so, but Arcanine… Arcanine’s cock was easily the size of your arm.   
It made sense that a six foot tall Pokemon would be well endowed, but fuck, he was huge! The length that came after the knot alone was larger than two of your own cocks combined, and his knot was nothing to scoff at either. There were two wide tennis ball sized growths on either side of the base of his massive shaft. Under his absolutely monstrous length was something you’d seen before, but shied away from; his ball sack. It had a large black stripe running along its orange fur, and was gigantic. Each of his testicles was about the size of your fist.  
“Holy shit…” You said, looking down at his cock. The PokeDex says that, when an Arcanine barks, people grovel at it, maybe they were groveling so they weren’t fucked to death by this Pokemon.  
Arcanine whimpered a bit, his face red with a blush. He bucks his rear, his large genitalia jiggling. If he tried to mount you, tried to fuck you, tried to do anything to you, this Pokemon would easily, inadvertantly, kill you.   
And he was letting you fuck him.  
You suddenly grew a new found sense of respect for Arcanine; he wasn’t the little Pokemon you knew back when you were a kid. He was a Pokemon, an adult Pokemon, with thoughts and feelings independent of your own. If he… wanted you to fuck him, then this was what he wanted. If he wanted to suck your cock, it was what he wanted. You weren’t forcing him to do this.  
“You… really want me to?” You asked once more.   
He blinked once, his tongue out as he panted in expectation.   
Yes.  
You reached over to your backpack, pulling out a bottle of lube that you hadn’t had much use for up until now. It was a bit cold as you squirted and rubbed it around on your shaft, putting a dollop on his warm, puckered asshole and pushing it in after. Inside of him was hot, much hotter than you ever thought was possible for a living being to be. His asshole squeezed your finger harshly, causing you to fearfully look up at him. Arcanine was grinning, an impatient look in his eyes.  
You gulp and throw the lube to the ground, walking on your knees to his rear. His large, furry tail and the fur that was on his hind legs tickled your thighs and ball sack as you brought your length to him, resting it against his warm hole.  
“O...One last chance. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” You said, suddenly hoping that he wouldn’t say anything.  
Arcanine barked, giving you a harsh frown, and blinked once. He wanted this.  
“O-okay… here goes nothing…”  
You gently push inside of his asshole, the two of you groaning as you penetrate him. You keep pushing, feeling the warmth of his walls as you push him apart, working yourself deeper and deeper into him with moans and grunts. Once your balls met his rear, you stopped. You were completely inside of your Arcanine and for once…  
You didn’t much care that he was your Pokemon.   
Arcanine bucks his hips, wanting you to continue, but you shake your head. This was a lot to process, and you needed a moment. His fur was so warm, so soft against your waist; it was everything you didn’t know you wanted.   
With a shuddering breath, you pull out of him, his flesh dragging against yours as you did so. He pulled and sucked on you as you left him and you pulled your member out to your tip before slowly working yourself back inside. Arcanine began to quickly pant, his tongue lazily rolling up and down as you fucked him.   
You wrapped your arms around his hind legs and used them for support as you worked yourself in and out of him faster. You needed it, otherwise you might have fallen onto his cock. Each thrust into him made you grunt in otherworldly pleasure and as you rammed your shaft deep into his ass.   
Every time you pulled out of him, your mind demanded you thrust harder and faster into him, but from the pained expression on Arcanine’s face, you realized that you were going too fast. It seemed a bit weird that a Pokemon as big as an Arcanine couldn’t handle your length, but as it was, you slowed down. Arcanine looked over at you, relief flushing his face as you thrust into him half as fast as you had been. You wanted him to enjoy this just as much as you were.   
Arcanine began to whimper as you fucked him, his cock throbbing with each gentle thrust. You watched as he took it on both of his front paws and began to stroke it, giving small humps into his paws and back onto your length. You reached over, swatting his paws away.  
“I’ll take care of you, just let me finish.” You grunt out, bumping your length into him a bit faster.  
Arcanine whimpered, reluctantly letting go of his cock.  
With your focus on finishing in him, you began to fuck him a bit harder with every thrust into him. You didn’t push in as quick or as hard as you were, but your body demanded you go faster and harder if you wanted to finish. You allowed yourself to go as fast as you wanted to, even though that pained expression came back to Arcanine’s face.   
Every push into him brought you closer and closer to an explosive orgasm, this much you knew. You leaned further onto his legs, putting your weight into your thrusts.  
It wasn’t long after that that the most mind bendingly warm, electric orgasm overtook your body. You screamed his name in pleasure as you shot your load deep into his rear, quivering as your pelvis met his. Each time your cock spewed cum out, his asshole clenched and caused you to groan even louder. By the time you were finished, you were a crying, quivering mess.   
As you cried like a little girl, Arcanine pulled off of your length and spun around so he was close to your face. He licked your tears away, but for once, he didn’t make you laugh. The sudden realization that always came with an orgasm washed over your body, making you feel three steps below shit. You had just fucked…  
Arcanine.   
Your best friend, the Pokemon you had spent your life with… And you loved every second of it. What was wrong with you? You were a degenerate Pokemon fucker and deserved to be thrown in jail for the rest of your life.  
You looked up at Arcanine, who definitely seemed worried about you. You were about to apologize when he pressed his snout against your mouth.  
His tongue lapped at your lips as he pushed against you, causing you to grin, and lick back. Arcanine pulled away, panting, a large smile on his face.  
“Were you trying to kiss me?” You said, cracking up.  
Arcanine blinked once.  
You pull him close, pressing your foreheads together and rubbing his long mane of shaggy beige fur. Arcanine closed his eyes and whined as you hugged him. That was what he sounded like when he wanted to let you know that he loved you, but this time around, it meant a lot more.  
After you pulled away from him, you realized that he still needed to be taken care of. You crawled under his hot, furry body and grasped his warmth in your hands. Arcanine bucked his hips instinctually, but stopped very quickly. This would be fun.  
You didn’t do much, at first. All you did was gently run your hands along his length, getting a feel for this powerful cock. It was bright red and had large, bulbous veins running all along it. Precum leaked out of his tip every few throbs, you could feel it when it hit your legs. You had to give it to Arcanine; he stood perfectly still as you explored his length. You reached down and wetted your hands with his precum, sliding them back up to his knot with a grin on your face. He was so long…  
Arcanine let out a small whimper, gently bucking his hips as he looked down at you. You smiled back, giving his knot a soft squeeze and going back to his tip, all the while psyching yourself up for what you were about to do.   
You had never sucked a cock before, in fact, the thought usually disgusted you. Sucking a cock was one of the grossest things a man could do, and yet… you were looking forward to having his length inside of your mouth. Was it hypocritical? Maybe. Would it stop you from sucking him off? Absolutely not.  
You grab the middle of his length, lifting him up until his member throbbed at your lips, but it quickly sagged. You took his tip with your other hand, this time leading it into your mouth. Arcanine yelped in pleasure as you slowly worked down his cock, stopping only when his tip made you gag. You wrap a hand around his length where it would make you gag, and quickly went to work on him.  
This was never something you thought you’d do, but you couldn’t say you weren’t enjoying every second of it. He tasted warm, kind of like cinnamon and salt, which wasn’t that bad of a combination. His massive length would occasionally throb, rewarding you with a small glob of leaky precum on your tongue. You’d eagerly swallow it down as your tongue rolled around his tip, sucking as hard as you think felt good. With your other hand, you began to jerk him off as fast as you could, running your hand up his length until you hit his knot, then back down. Arcanine began to whimper, trying to push his cock further and further into your mouth, but you made sure to have an iron grip so he didn’t push too far. The last thing you wanted was to throw up on him.  
You pulled his cock out of your mouth, getting a good look at his tip. It was nothing like your own; it was pointed, ending in a small, fleshy cone that pelted your chin with precum each time it throbbed. Clearly, Arcanine had a lot of fluid to give to you.  
You wasted no time, shoving his length back inside of your mouth and beginning to suck again. Arcanine kept trying to push into you, his panting getting faster and faster the more desperate he got. You decided that you’d try to take more of him in, moving your hand back an inch or two, and, to your surprise, you were able to take that much more of him in. It seemed to make a difference with Arcanine as well, since he wasn’t bucking his hips as much anymore.   
Your chin started to tingle, which you felt was odd. You rubbed it, and, to your surprise, it was completely numb, as if it had fallen asleep. After you pulled Arcanine’s cock out of your mouth, you tried feeling around with your tongue, but it couldn’t move. It was also asleep. You touched the inside of your mouth with a finger over and over again, but got nothing from the sensation.   
“Wah eha faa?” You tried saying, but nothing responded. It was all numb.  
Arcanine looked down, a wide smile on his face, but didn’t say or do anything. Was his precum… was it possible that it numbed your mouth?   
You reached inside of your mouth, feeling around with your hand and for the first time in your life, felt your uvula. It was… odd. Squishy, small, and…  
Wait, why weren’t you throwing up yet? Half your fucking hand was inside of your mouth!  
Arcanine’s cock throbbed and it got your attention. His precum must have numbed your mouth, it was the only logical pathway of thinking. That being said… you did swallow a lot of his precum, so…  
You reached down, leading his cock back to your mouth. With your heart racing a mile a minute, you worked down his shaft. You worked down and down and down, not believing how much of him you were able to take in. It soon became hard to breathe, and you could feel his cock bulge on your throat, yet, you kept going. After a few more seconds, your mouth was pressed up against his knot.  
Arcanine howled when he felt you collide with his knot and took over from there, beginning to fuck your throat. He went quickly, harshly, but you didn’t feel anything and, somehow, this was the most amazing experience of your life; his knot hitting your face over and over again, his balls smacking your chin with each thrust in. You reached up, absolutely dumbstruck when you felt that his cock was pressed tightly against the middle of your clavicle, the bulge rising and falling with each thrust.   
You saw Arcanine dig his claws into the dirt as he fucked you and you suddenly realized just what was going on. He was making you his. With each thrust, each spurt of precum, each inch of his enormous, thick cock you took in, he was slowly, but surely, making you his.   
His knot started to press a little too hard against your mouth, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. It was a specter of things to come, but you were ready for it. That was something you never thought you’d say, but as the night wore on, you came to realize that there were a lot of things you were discovering about yourself that you never thought you would.   
You felt your cock get hard again, how, you didn’t know, but that didn’t stop you from wrapping your hand around your cock and jerking it off wildly. Each time Arcanine thrusted into you, it left a small feeling of fulfillment in your chest, and soon you couldn’t wait for him to thrust into you. You began to bob your head up and down his length as far as you were comfortable, his knot now slamming into your face. It didn’t hurt, though, if anything, it made you want to suck harder.  
And suddenly, there it was.  
Arcanine gave a low, menacing howl as he pushed you against his knot harder and harder. Your cheeks made way, being stretched out to the point of it being physically painful, even though they were numb. You thought your mouth would rip apart and leave you a bloody mess, but it was over in a flash. His ballsack was resting on your chin, gently throbbing, and your mouth was completely filled with his knot.  
Arcanine stayed in this spot for a long time, appreciating your tight mouth. You wondered if he was shooting his load. Wasn’t that what all canine Pokemon did; knot, then shoot their load?   
To your surprise, Arcanine began to hump your mouth even more, his knot unable to move more than an inch in either direction. You jerked off faster and faster, feeling close to an orgasm, and reached up, beginning to feel around his gigantic balls.   
Pleasure destroyed your body as you shot your load on the ground. It demanded your focus and you gave into it. You held on to his knot as your body went limp, and Arcanine was suddenly unable to hold back anymore.  
With an ear shattering roar, Arcanine began to pump his cum deep into your body. All you could feel was his cock pulsing and his large, soft ball sack tensing up for seconds at a time before falling back. You didn’t know how long it lasted; your own orgasm seemed to go on for ages.  
You eventually found the strength to get on your knees, but you felt a little heavier. Arcanine turned around, his rear now facing your head and looked behind himself. He was going to pull himself out, and wanted you to be ready.   
You gave a thumbs up and opened your mouth as wide as you possibly could, even more than you did when he began to thrust into you. It still wasn’t wide enough and a sickening popping sound came from your jaw as his knot was pulled out. It didn’t hurt, just felt a little odd. Arcanine walked forward, his enormous length pulling out of your throat. It was almost like throwing up, but felt so much better.   
Once his massive length left your mouth, you coughed a bit, finally being able to breathe normally as he walked back to you. His cock was still erect and twitching, glistening in the evening sky as he licked your face. You began to laugh, shoving him away.  
Arcanine sat down, his massive member slowly shrinking back into its sheath as he panted, a happy, satisfied look on his face. You leaned back against the rock, looking down and grimacing.   
You didn’t believe it when you read that peoples stomachs could bulge out like this, but it was true. Arcanine had shot so much of his seed into your chest that your stomach was a bit larger than it normally was. You poked it and it kind of grossed you out.   
Arcanine laid down beside you and barked an order. You obeyed him and snuggled close to his warm fur, a warm feeling of joy suddenly overtaking you. This was… not planned whatsoever, but you were happy that it had happened. You had known Arcanine forever and… Well, developing your relationship like this was something that you wished you had done a long, long time ago.   
The two of you fell asleep together, not giving a damn who, or what would walk by. You loved Arcanine and that was all that mattered.  
. . .  
Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start and pick a different path! There’s much more to read and many more situations for you to choose!


	20. Chapter 20

You decided not to fight the Pokemon. You didn't feel like it, didn't even feel worthy of sending out an opponent to fight him. The one thing you had wanted to do all your life, you had realized, was challenge the Elite Four and become the champion of the Pokemon League. You had thrown that away and for what reason?  
The elbow that smashed into your chest made you feel numb, but not much different from how you already felt inside. The impact of it sent you to the ground, but as your body crumpled, you didn’t feel much. It was such a devistatingly stupid decision not to challenge them...   
Greninja kicked you in the stomach, which did knock the air out of you, but you were so caught up in your own self pity that you barely noticed. The Pokemon looked down, the fire in his eyes slowly going away.  
What was wrong with this human? He had Pokeballs on his belt, but he let himself be beaten up. Greninja shrugged and walked over to the tent, where the food and whatnot must surely be. After pulling the backpack out, Greninja rifled around through it as the human squirmed on the ground. Clothing, more Pokeballs, some… Lewd magazines, and aha!   
Greninja pulled out a small container that was filled to the brim with all sorts of human food. It was cold, for sure, but it was still food. He sat down next to the trainer on a log and began to eat it.   
The trainer slowly sat up, glumly looking at Greninja. The Pokemon menacingly said its name, but the trainer didn’t respond. Didn’t even flinch.   
“You’re hungry, huh?” He asked.  
Greninja frowned, but nodded as he scooped another piece of food into his mouth. The trainer smiled weakly.  
“Not much there, my dude.”   
“Greninja…” He called, scowling. Why wouldn't he shut up?  
“I was going to challenge the Elite Four, and have dinner at the hotel there. But… I dunno, I guess I decided against that.” Greninja cocked his head as he ate another bite of the food. He didn’t much care about the story of this human, but… Well, Greninja was lonely, so why not? The trainer scooted beside him, leaning back on the log. “Don’t know why. It’s not like I couldn’t have beaten them.”  
“Gren?”   
“Y-yeah. Whatever that means.” The trainer said. He shivered slightly, but continued to speak. “It was like, my whole life, you know? I’ve been on the road for so long to even stand a chance against them, but…” He brought his knees up to his chest, and laid his head on them. “I don’t know anymore. Like, what’s my goal now, you know?”  
“Inja.” Greninja shook his head as he finished off the food. He looked down, frowning, and handed the container back to the trainer.  
“O-oh. All done?” The trainer asked, taking it back. It seemed like he didn’t even care that Greninja had eaten all of his food. He tossed it back into the tent without the slightest hesitation and leaned forward on his knees. “Sorry I didn’t have more food. You gonna leave me now?”  
Greninja shrugged, his face blank.  
You sigh, nodding again as you turn your face back to your knees. There was a loud, thundering rumble and you began to laugh. Just your luck that it would begin to rain now. You look up, but to your confusion, you don’t see any clouds in the red and orange of the setting sky.   
“Huh.” You said, looking around. “Not a cloud in sight, but…”  
You look over at Greninja, who was holding his stomach and blushing. Oh… That came from him.   
“You still hungry?” You asked, smiling.  
“Greninja!” The Pokemon said, nodding.  
“Ah, I’m sorry.” You said, looking back to your tent. “You ate all my food though. If you wanna go hunt something big down, I’ll cook it for you, but as it is… You’re out of luck.”  
When you turned to the Pokemon, you were surprised to see that it was gone.   
Whatever.   
You crawled into your tent, zipping it closed behind you and fell down onto your sleeping bag. It wouldn’t be easy to go to sleep tonight, not with those voices in your head, but you still tried your hardest.   
. . .  
Just as you were falling asleep, something unzipped your tent. You look back, a bit surprised. It was Greninja, holding a rather dead looking Magikarp in his hands.   
“Gren!” He said, pushing the Pokemon towards you.  
“O-oh. I thought you weren’t coming back, but…” You got up, taking an axe and a firestarter out of your backpack. “Guess I was wrong. As usual."  
Greninja sat down on the log, his catch on his lap as you went about getting a fire ready for him. It was an easy process to do; find wood, kindling, all that good stuff, set it up properly, then light it on fire. The firestarter you had guaranteed a blazing fire, which was why you got it more often than other products.   
After a few minutes, there was a fire going.   
“All set. Lemme see the fish, I’ll get it ready.” You said, holding out your hands.  
Greninja frowned, but handed you the Magikarp anyway. Since you had been on the road for so long, you had learned a lot of skills you never thought you would have, such as skinning and processing Pokemon, filleting something like a Magikarp, or even stomaching PokeKibble.   
After there were two absolutely beautiful fillets from the Magikarp, you placed them in a pan, seasoned them generously with a mix you made of dried, powdered lemon zest, salt, pepper, red pepper flakes, and garlic powder. Maybe you could become a spice peddler, sell your spices to far off regions instead of becoming a Pokemon Champion? Who knows.  
Once the fish were seasoned, you placed some oil in the pan, and then put the pan above the flames. Now it was a waiting game.  
“Greninja?” He asked, scooching close to you.  
“Huh? O-oh, yeah, just cooking them. Don’t really feel like sushi right now.” You said, shrugging. “It’ll be done in a bit.”  
He nodded, but stayed close to you. Whether it was for warmth, or food security, you weren’t sure, but you enjoyed the physical company of someone other than your own Pokemon. You looked over at him and grimaced slightly.  
He had a rather human looking member out in the wind for all to see, but…  
You couldn’t pull your eyes away from it.  
Usually, gay shit disgusted you. There was nothing wrong with homosexuals, just… what they did. It grossed you out.   
‘Nasty…’ You thought, looking back to the pan. Try as you might, however…  
It just looked so… so oddly… cute?  
The cream colored shaft, the small pink tip… You imagined that there was a ball sack just beneath it that was just as adorable as well. Two wonderful, squishy… you wanted him to sit on your face, have each one fall into your eye sockets… What would that feel like? To be T-bagged?  
You shivered, looking back to the fish. You didn’t roll that way, there was absolutely no way! There was something stiff between your legs and the color drained from your face.  
N-no…  
How…? How were you getting stiff from just a glance? You slap yourself, which caused Greninja to look over, but he quickly returns his attention to the food. Good.  
You’re not interested in him. You never were...  
But why did you feel this way then?  
All your life, you’ve despised what happened between two men in a bedroom. Any gay stuff made you nauseous, it had been since you were a little kid. You had come from what you assumed was a loving family, but when you were about seven years old, your parents suddenly divorced.  
You didn’t know why, hell, you were too young to understand it better then what you were told. Apparently, your dad had never loved your mom. Later on in life, you found out that he only stayed with her for the tax benefits, but at the time, you believed that you had something to do with why your mom was replaced with another dad.   
The new stepdad, Henry, wasn’t a disgusting, vile man. He was in shape for his age and had a pretty impressive beard and when he came to live with you and your dad, well… He hadn’t come alone. He had showered you with gifts, clothing, the likes, even your very first Pokemon, Growlithe. Almost anything you wanted. But he wasn’t your mother.  
It all had come to a breaking point when, at eleven years old, you walked in on the two of them fucking each other. You had a question about something that had just happened in the bathroom, but when you saw them, everything seemed to go away, replaced with a disgust and overall hatred of both of your fathers. Something about seeing two important figures in your life, especially your biological father, with a cock rammed so far up his ass he couldn't do anything but groan like a little school girl, disgusted you.  
It hadn’t been too long after that that you asked to live with your mother, and it hadn’t ended well with your fathers.  
Flash forward to now and, even though with those memories still lingering around in your mind, you couldn’t stop thinking about this Pokemon’s cock. You turned the fish over and were happy to see a wonderfully golden sear on them. Greninja began to almost drool at the large fillets.  
Wasn’t this different, though?  
Greninja wasn’t human. He was a Pokemon and a Pokemon with a very cute cock at that. Your eyes drifted down to it and you sighed softly. How can this be? What’s becoming of you?  
“I’m just… so alone.” You glumly said.  
“Gren?” He asked, looking over.  
“E-eh?” You meet his gaze. “O-oh. Just talk-talking to myself.”  
He didn’t say anything, he just looked back to the fish. You glance down at him again and your eyes gloss over green with envy. So smooth, so thick looking…  
“H-hey, Greninja?” You asked, looking up.  
“Greninja?”   
“Why… Why are you out like that?” You asked, pointing to his member. Greninja looked down at his member and shrugged, his gaze returning to the fish. You couldn’t pull your gaze away from him, though.  
The pressure in your head, or your pants, didn’t go away. For whatever reason, you found this male Pokemon extremely attractive. The more you looked, the more you fell in love with his slender cock.  
Suddenly, the pan was taken from your hand. The movement snapped you out of your transe, but it wasn’t over. You looked over at Greninja, who had placed the pan beside him on the ground. He was looking back at you, an odd little expression on his face. You heard him move his legs.  
Looking down, you saw his member slightly twitching.  
You look back up at him and then back at his member a couple of times before gulping. What were you doing? Another dude? Seriously? He watched as you got on your knees, pushing his legs apart a bit more.   
He was slowly getting harder and harder as you lean on his thighs and look at him. You stopped questioning why you were doing this and reached down, touching his length gently. Greninja tensed slightly, but not for long. The more you felt his soft, quivering length, the more you came to grips with what you were doing. He didn’t smell bad, he wasn’t forcing himself upon you and it wasn’t like this was even something he wanted; this was all you.   
You grasp his cock in your hand, realizing just how similar yours and his are. When you began to jerk him off, it felt as if you were jerking your own cock off, but not getting anything out of it. The Pokemon seemed to enjoy you, however, because a slight groan escaped him. Once you got it completely hard, you stopped and looked at what you had just done. A fully erect Pokemon was sitting directly in front of you, avidly awaiting your next move. You look up and see his eyes wide with expectation. Who were you to disappoint?  
You look back at his cock once more before taking it in your hands. It was a lot smaller than your own, easily able to fit inside your hand with only the tip poking out of your grasp. With the exception of the color and the size of it, his length was exactly like your own.   
Greninja began to moan under his breath as you jerked him off like you had done to yourself a million times before. You couldn’t say that you didn’t like hearing what he had to think of your handjob.   
What did it taste like, though?  
Before any thoughts against that one could rise against what you felt, you give the underside of the tip of his cock a small lick, raising your eyebrows afterwards. This was not only the lowest you believed you’ve ever been, but the nastiest as well. Another cock on your tongue… Absolutely disgusting.  
And you loved it.  
Greninja cried out in surprise once you went back for seconds, and thirds, even fourths and fifths as you worked your tongue over every single inch of his cock. Every vein, every bulge, every unique aspect of his tip was something you traced with your tongue. You began to jerk him off and looked down at those wonderful balls of his. They were a bit bigger than you thought, but only by a bit. You reached out, and touched them.  
Amazing.  
No hair anywhere on them, which was something you personally strived for with your own ball sack. It wasn’t as wrinkly as yours, either. Each testicle sat comfortably inside its sack, yet it was loose and warm, so... So warm. You leaned down, giving it a small lick after a slight smell. It just smelled like anything else on him; nothing gross, nothing like how you imagined he would smell. His ball sack fit wonderfully in your mouth and you could hardly resist sucking on them.  
You laid down on the grass, beckoning for him to get up. The Pokemon obeyed, his cock bouncing as he quickly rose to his feet. You positioned his balls over your head and pushed on the insides of his knees. Greninja got the message, squatting down until his wet ball sack rested on your face. You smiled, pulling him down a bit more until that fantasy you thought would never happen, happened. Each one of his balls drifted down onto your closed eyes and stayed there.  
You stayed in that position, which would have been humiliating for some, for asking long as you desired. It was wonderful. His balls, while wet, were warm and soon your entire face matched the temperature of the most sensitive part of him. You decided to give him a bit of a reward and told him to sit down on the log again once you were finished with him.  
Greninja obeyed and you shuttered at the lack of heat on your eyes. After wiping away your saliva, you got back on your knees and got back in front of Greninja. With your fantasy fulfilled, you give him another lick.  
A small spurt of precum dotted on the tip of his cock, slightly grossing you out. Something inside was telling you that this was wrong, that you shouldn’t be doing this, that it was wrong, or immoral, but fuck that voice.  
You lapped that little bead of preucm off of him, rolling it around in your mouth afterwards in an attempt to find out how he tasted. Greninja shuttered, grabbing his length and beginning to stroke himself off. You quickly grab his arm, placing it on the log.  
He got your point and you swallowed him.  
Salty, yet not as bad as you thought it would be. It had left an odd texture on your tongue, like your tongue was made out of slime, but you couldn’t say that you didn’t enjoy it.   
You grab his length with your thumb and pointer finger, guiding his cock to your mouth. This was it. Everything inside you was demanding you to stop. You could see the disappointment in the eyes of your mother, your friends, hell, even the Pokemon you traveled with. It wasn’t too late to stop. Sure, it had been really fucking gay to even consider touching his cock, but… You could stop now. Mawile, one of the Pokemon on your team, was a female! You could fuck her tonight, it would straighten itself out, nature would correct itself!  
His member throbbed gently in your touch, which was what convinced you to dive down deep on it. It was only five or so inches in length and he easily fit inside your mouth. You dove down to his pelvis, those odd thoughts going away almost instantly. It fit so right in your mouth, so perfect…  
You felt his ball sack with your chin and smirked with his cock still in your mouth. You sealed it inside yourself, sucking upwards. Everything only got better from there.   
That slippery feeling his precum left on your tongue came back, was he dripping more into you? It allowed you to slide his cock back down your mouth even easier, which you loved. Being able to feel him inside your mouth instead of just on your tongue was a lot better than you ever would have thought. You realized now just how many wonderful nights you could have spent with a Pokemon that were wasted because of your idiotic thinking.   
Greninja began to breathe a bit heavier as you traced wide, lazy circles on the underbelly of his cock with your entire tongue. You never stayed in one particular spot with him, choosing instead to move up and down him as you licked. If you were honest with yourself, the tip was your most favorite thing to suck on. You didn’t know how you were so good at this.  
It could have been a lot of things. Often, even though the thoughts had disgusted you, you wondered what it would have been like to have your Ditto transform into you and to suck yourself off. These thoughts never were in your mind for long, however, so the real reason why you felt as if you were so good at this was because you had watched a lot of porn in your time. You had seen how a woman would suck a man off and tried your best to emulate that.  
Most of the beauties you watched hadn’t sucked a Pokemon off, especially someone with a member as small as Greninja’s, but you made due and Greninja certainly seemed to appreciate it.   
You dove down on his length again, nuzzling his groin as you suckled on his cock, which somehow, had gotten slimier and slimier as this blowjob went on. You used that to your advantage and, after a few more sucks on his throbbing cock, you pulled off of him and took his member in your hand.   
Greninja began to pant as you quickly jerked him off, his precum and your own saliva mixing together to form such a wonderful, natural lube. His thighs began to flex a bit and he began to push his cock into your hand as you beat him off. You knew that he was close and you wanted to make this a memorable experience for both him and yourself, so you took his ball sack in your free hand and gently began to massage it in your hand as you bent down and gave small licks to his tip as you wildly jerked him off.   
Greninja was lost in a sea of bliss as your tongue traced the bottom of his tip over and over again, while you jerked him off and demanded his cum from his ball sack. He quickly tensed up harder than you had ever felt and you pulled away, jerking him off even faster. He gave a tight, constricted grunt and the first rope of his cum shot up and splattered on his chest. Greninja began to grunt more and more as cum freely flew from his cock, each impressive rope landing on his chest.  
You kept jerking him off, even when those ropes turned into poots, poots into dribbles, until you were left with nothing shooting out of him any more. You gave his balls one more slight squeeze and smiled, pulling away from him.  
Greninja was panting loudly as you shook the cum from your hand, wiping what you couldn’t get off on your shorts. You took the pan of Magikarp and began to heat it up; by this point, it had gotten cold.   
Once the fish was warmed again, and Greninja had recovered, the two of you shared a filet of Magikarp. Greninja seemed to enjoy your company a lot more - You didn’t have to wonder why - and the meal the two of you shared wasn’t half bad. Once you were done, Greninja took you by your wrists and pulled you up. You were expecting him to kiss you, but thankfully, he didn’t.  
You were led into the tent as the campfire died down and stayed with him for the rest of the night. Your prejudices had gone away by the time the morning sun had risen.

. . .

Thank you for playing! If this is your first time, go back to the Start and pick a different path! There’s much more to read and many more situations for you to choose!


	21. Credits

Written by Kadarchy

I wanted to give a big thank you to my Discord Server. This wouldn’t have been a thing without all of them, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you liked what you read, check out the rest of my profile! I have a main Pokemon story that I'm going to be getting back to, but in the meantime, why not join my Discord and let me know what you thought? The link to join is https://discord.gg/rFFBBm5  
> It's a great way to stay in contact with me, read stories before they're uploaded and in progress, and it's the only way I'll take suggestions for my main work.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Discord! Link is https://discord.gg/rFFBBm5


End file.
